Mi vida por la tuya
by staraky
Summary: Historia ambientada en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, nuestros protagonistas se encontraran y tendrán que luchar muy duro por vivir su historia de amor. Es totalmente AU. Será un historia dura. Mejor leer que explicar.
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí vengo con una nueva locura. Y tal vez esta sea la mayor de todas las que he escrito. Espero que le deis una oportunidad al menos. Espero vuestras críticas ya sean buenas, regulares o malas. Aviso que la historia será dura, lo aviso desde ya mismo. **

* * *

Con trece años recién cumplidos dejaba tras de sí su país, hacía poco más de tres meses su madre había fallecido en un accidente de circulación. A los dos meses, un hombre bastante mayor había tocado el timbre de la casa dónde él se quedaba desde aquel fatídico día, había llegado para llevarlo junto a su abuelo.

Él nunca había oído hablar a su madre de su abuelo, así que mucho menos había tenido oportunidad de conocerlo, y de repente se enteraba de su existencia al tiempo de descubrir que debía ir a vivir con él.

El hombre que le recogió, se llamaba Marcus Bitten, era el abogado de su abuelo cuyo nombre era Alexander Von Strauss. Al parecer su abuelo era un hombre de una gran posición en su país, y ahora que su madre no estaba le quería a su lado.

El señor Bitten le ordenaba recoger sus pertenencias más imprescindibles para salir inmediatamente de viaje, él le ignoró y salió corriendo de aquella casa, necesitaba despedirse al menos de sus amigos.

Era sábado, hacía sol, así que corrió con todas sus ganas hacia el campo de beisbol sabedor de encontrarlos allí. Cuando llegó su grupo de amigos estaba jugando un partido, posó sus manos en la verja y se quedó mirándoles, las lágrimas caían por su cara. Había perdido a su madre y ahora perdería a sus amigos, de su garganta salió un grito, no era capaz de soportar tanto dolor, o al menos eso pensaba él.

-¿Qué sucede? – al escuchar su grito se había acercado hasta él.

-Me voy – contestó el sorbiendo la nariz.

-¿Cómo que te vas? – preguntaba apoyando sus manos sobre las de él.

-Ha venido un hombre que por lo visto es el abogado de mi abuelo – le miraba con sorpresa- ya, yo tampoco sabía que tenía un abuelo, mi madre nunca habló de él. La cosa es que ese hombre tiene un papel de un tribunal que le asigna mi custodia a mi abuelo y ha venido a recogerme.

-Bueno, seguro que no está tan mal – trataba de tranquilizarlo.

-Es en Alemania – abrió los ojos por completo entendiendo la desesperación que él mostraba.

-Pero…

-No quiero irme, pero dicen que no tengo opción – apoyaba su cabeza sobre la verja.

-Pero…- no era capaz de pronunciar ninguna palabra. Él se iba.

-Lo siento Kate, siento no poder cumplir mi promesa de estar siempre juntos – ella corrió al otro lado de la verja y se abrazó a él.

-Prométeme que vendrás alguna vez, prométeme que no me olvidarás – las lagrimas de ella mojaban la camiseta de él- Rick no te olvides de mi.

-Katie nunca podría hacerlo, eres mi mejor amiga – levantaba la cara de ella y limpiaba sus lágrimas, nunca había podido verla llorar.

Un hombre se acercaba hasta ambos – Richard- dijo nada más llegar hasta ellos – Tenemos que marcharnos – le tomaba del brazo haciendo que el abrazo de ellos se deshiciera.

Gritaron, lloraron, suplicaron, pero no lograron que aquel soltase a Rick. Ella le vio montar en aquel taxi y perderse por las calles de aquella gran ciudad, se giró hacia el campo y pensó que Nueva York no sería lo mismo sin él a su lado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tras la recepción de aquella carta, Kate, pese a la negativa de sus padres, había ido a ver a sus abuelos a Holanda. Sus padres se negaban por la situación que ellos relataban en su última carta y por las noticias traídas por unos amigos de los abuelos que hacía poco habían llegado a Nueva York. Kate no pudo quedarse sentada sabiendo que sus abuelos lo estaban pasando mal, tuvo que ir a ver si podía lograr que salieran del país y fueran con ella a NY.

Caminaba por las calles de Amsterdam, buscando la antigua casa de sus abuelos, cuando llegó hasta ella descubrió que junto a la puerta había una pintada, los cristales de la vivienda estaban rotos, la puerta se encontraba abierta, así que entró. El panorama dentro era desolador, muebles tirados, ropas esparcidas por los suelos, faltaban todos los adornos de plata, los cuadros que decoraban el salón habían desaparecido de las paredes y no había rastro de sus abuelos. Salió nuevamente a la calle.

-¿Kate? – aquella pregunta hizo que se girase.

-Sí – contestó mirando a la persona que le había preguntado, aquel rostro le era familiar pero no lograba recordar su nombre.

-Niña, ¿qué haces aquí? – Preguntó mirando hacia los lados con el miedo reflejado en su rostro- ven, entra en mi casa antes de que alguien te vea.

Kate siguió a aquella persona hasta el interior de su vivienda.

-¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías haber venido – decía mientras se perdía en el interior de la cocina- es peligroso – dijo nada más volver con dos tazas de café.

-Perdone, sé que la conozco pero no logro recordar su nombre – decía mientras se sentaba y tomaba entre sus manos la taza que la mujer le ofrecía.

-Claro, hace al menos diez años que no nos veíamos, soy Margaret, una buena amiga de tu abuela – Kate asentía al escuchar lo que la mujer decía.

-Cierto, Margaret, sí hace once años que no venía. He venido ahora porque me preocupaban mis abuelos, su última carta era un tanto preocupante. Pero no están en casa y además parece como si alguien hubiera asaltado la vivienda.

-Mi niña, tus abuelos fueron obligados a dejar la casa hace dos meses, los soldados llegaron y se los llevaron y luego saquearon el lugar. Ahora están en el Jodenjoek. ¿Cómo has logrado llegar hasta aquí? – le dijo apoyando sus manos sobre las de ella.

-Gracias a la Cruz Roja, tengo un salvoconducto. ¿Por qué están en ese barrio? No lo entiendo – preguntó nerviosa Kate.

-Todos los judíos de la ciudad están allí. Kate mi consejo es que salgas de la ciudad, utiliza ese salvo conducto para salir de Holanda. Las cosas aquí se han puesto feas.

-Margaret no me iré sin ellos. Por muy mal que vayan las cosas, no pueden impedir que ellos vengan conmigo.

Pese a la insistencia de la mujer Kate tomó su bolso de viaje y se encaminó hacia la zona de la ciudad en la que se encontraba el Jodenjoek, a cada paso que daba podía ver en lo que se había convertido aquella ciudad tras la ocupación alemana, soldados alemanes recorrían las calles, cada cierto número de pasos se encontraba en las puertas y fachadas de las casas las mismas pintadas que había visto en la casa de sus abuelos.

-¡Alto!, ¡documentación! – le gritaron un par de soldados.

-¿Perdón? – les miró con cara de sorpresa.

-Documentación, no haga que lo repita – el de mayor edad la miraba con fijeza.

Ella les tendió su pasaporte.

-¿Qué hace una ciudadana americana en esta ciudad? – Preguntó mirando el pasaporte- Conteste señorita Beckett.

-Tengo un salvoconducto de la Cruz Roja – fue lo único que contestó ella.

-Enséñelo – ella se lo tendió y el comenzó a leerlo – está bien, puede continuar su camino, pero recuerde el toque de queda. A las cinco todo el mundo tiene que estar en sus casas.

Kate comenzó a alejarse de aquellos dos soldados, realmente se había sentido amedrentada por ellos.

Unos minutos después llegaba al barrio que buscaba, lo primero que llamó su atención fue la valla de púas que rodeaba todo el perímetro, aquello hizo que su corazón se acelerase por la angustia que comenzó a sentir.

Al otro lado de aquella valla podía ver a gente caminar con un parche de tela amarilla cosido en sus ropas, cuando se acercó más y pudo fijarse bien descubrió que sobre el pecho llevaban cosida la Estrella de David.

-Disculpe – dijo haciendo que un hombre la mirase- conoce a ¿Samuel y Rachel Beckett? Él es médico.

-Sí les conozco, viven a pocas calles de aquí, te acompañaré. ¿Tú quién eres?

-Soy Katherine, su nieta. No quiero importunarle, si me dice la dirección llegaré yo misma.

-Eres la nieta americana – Kate asintió- tu abuelo habla mucho de ti. Te acompaño, realmente es más fácil así, aquí no tenemos nombres en las calles.

Tras caminar por aquellas calles, llegaron a un edificio y el hombre le indicó que subiera hasta el tercer piso, la puerta A era la de la casa de sus abuelos, él se marchó dejándola allí.

Kate comenzó a subir las escaleras, sentía miedo de lo que pudiera encontrarse al llegar arriba, desde que había llegado a aquella ciudad la angustia se había apoderado de ella.

Golpeó la puerta que el hombre le había dicho, escuchó los pasos de alguien acercándose a la misma, y por fin aquella madera se abrió.

-¡Katie! Por dios, ¿qué haces aquí? Entra, entra – la tomó entre sus brazos fuertemente ambos se pusieron a llorar- ¡Rachel! Katie está aquí – dijo nada más cerrar la puerta, y comenzó a caminar con su nieta abrazada a él.

-¡No!, vete, sal de aquí. ¡Debes irte! – Fue lo que le dijo su abuela nada más verla- Por dios, Katie, no debías haber venido – la mujer lloraba sin consuelo, Kate se soltó de su abuelo y abrazó a su abuela.

-Abuelos – Fue lo único que su llanto le dejó decir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Capitán, tenemos ordenes de llevarle al Cuartel General, el Mariscal Strassen desea verlo – Él devolvió el saludo militar, tomó su chaqueta y su gorra y salió tras el soldado.

Fuera le esperaba el vehículo que le llevaría hasta el lugar donde le esperaba el Mariscal.

Hacía poco más de un mes que había llegado a aquel nuevo destino procedente del frente. Aun se estaba recuperando de las heridas sufridas en la batalla, cuando desde Berlín le ordenaron incorporarse al ejército de ocupación en Holanda.

Durante el trayecto llevaba la cabeza gacha, no le gustaba contemplar los destrozos que la guerra había provocado en aquella ciudad. El vehículo pasó junto a la valla de púas que separaba la zona judía del resto de la ciudad, ahí levantó la vista observando cómo aquello era mejor que el Gheto de Varsovia, ciudad en la que él había sido atendido tras sus heridas.

Sus ojos se clavaron en algunos niños que jugaban cerca de la valla, sus piró y volvió a agachar la cabeza.

El coche se detuvo ante el edificio ocupado y que ahora era la sede del cuartel general, el soldado que fue a buscarle descendió y le abrió la puerta. Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior de aquel edificio. El soldado se detuvo ante una gran puerta y tocó pidiendo permiso para entrar.

Una vez recibió la orden, ambos entraron, cuadrándose inmediatamente ante la presencia de los militares que se encontraban en aquella sala.

-Capitán Von Strauss descase, soldado puede abandonar la sala. Acérquese capitán, ¿le apetece un Burbon?

-Gracias señor, pero no bebo.

-Mejor, siéntese – señaló la silla frente a la suya- ¿Se preguntará la razón por la qué ha sido llamado? – Richard asintió al tiempo que tomaba asiento- he decidido que sea usted el encargado de la seguridad y todo lo relacionado con el Jodenjoek.

-Sí señor, a sus órdenes señor – contestó él.

-Conocí a su abuelo, lástima de su desaparición, era un gran hombre y con unos grandes ideales. Era un fiel servidor de nuestro querido Firer – inmediatamente se puso en pie haciendo el correspondiente saludo, observando como todos los presentes le imitaban.

-Señor, gracias señor. Si no ordena nada más iré a organizar todo con mis hombres.

-Perfecto capitán, puede retirarse.

Tras abandonar aquella sala, se repetía una y otra vez mentalmente "Soy Richard Castle, soy Richard Castle".

Desde el momento en el que había llegado a Alemania, todo el mundo comenzó a llamarle Richard Von Strauss, su abuelo cambió legalmente el apellido del muchacho para que llevase el suyo. Así que desde los catorce años Richard Castle había dejado de existir para dar paso a Richard Von Strauss. Y de aquello hacía ya diecisiete años. Pero con todo lo que había pasado le parecía que su vida anterior en Estados Unidos quedaba mucho más lejana.


	2. Chapter 2

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Samuel sonreía, bien era cierto que era consciente del peligro que suponía para Kate estar allí, pero poder volver a sentir a su nieta cerca le reconfortaba. Aunque sólo fuera por un día sentía que todo volvía a tener sentido, sentía que la vida le ofrecía una última oportunidad de disfrutar del amor, de olvidarse de lo que suponía vivir en esa ciudad en ese tiempo.

Hacía veinte años que habían dejado Estados Unidos para trasladarse a Holanda, Samuel había recibido una gran oferta de trabajo, sería el director médico del nuevo hospital de Ámsterdam, era como si se cerrase el círculo. Muchos años atrás los padres de él habían dejado Holanda buscando un futuro mejor para sus hijos, aquella búsqueda les había llevado hasta Nueva York, fue en aquella ciudad dónde él realizó sus estudios de medicina, fue allí dónde se convirtió en un reputado cirujano, dónde se enamoró, se casó y tuvo a su hijo.

Aceptar el puesto del nuevo hospital, supuso dejar atrás su acomodada vida, dejar a su hijo, su nuera y su adorada nieta, pero él y Rachel decidieron aceptar el reto. Nunca en esos veinte años se arrepintieron, nunca hasta que Holanda fue ocupada, y ellos comenzaron a ser perseguidos por sus creencias religiosas.

Creencias religiosas, era gracioso, su familia nunca había sido practicante, eran judíos cierto, pero nunca iban a la sinagoga, nunca realizaban sus rezos, pero en aquella ciudad en aquel momento aquello importaba poco.

-Abuelo – la voz de Kate le trajo de vuelta- por fin he logrado que la abuela se duerma – Kate se sentaba al lado de Samuel y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-Lo siento Katie, siento que hayas visto en lo que tu abuela se ha convertido, siento que tengas que ver en qué nos hemos convertido todos – acariciaba la cabeza de su nieta.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Perdió la cabeza hace meses, cuando comenzó todo. Una tarde llegué a casa del hospital y estaba llorando en el salón, en el mercado se habían negado a venderle los alimentos que necesitábamos, la habían sacado a la fuerza a la calle, tirándola sobre la acera. Ahí comenzó todo.

-¿Por qué no os marchasteis como Thomas o Saúl? Ellos son los que nos contaron cosas cuando llegaron a Nueva York – Kate se tumbaba sobre las piernas de su abuelo.

-Creí que mi puesto estaba aquí, estamos en guerra, nuestros chicos son heridos, se necesitan médicos, no podía irme. Y ahora, es imposible que logre salir.

-Vendréis conmigo.

-No lo entiendes Kate, nosotros somos judíos, no podemos movernos con libertad, a cada paso que damos nos piden la documentación, tenemos que ir siempre con la estrella visible, si sales sin ella terminarás en la cárcel, te juzgaran y te fusilarán. Para nosotros es tarde Katie, pero tú debes irte, debes salir de aquí antes de que descubran que eres judía.

-No pienso irme a ningún lado sin vosotros, he venido hasta aquí para llevaros a casa y eso será lo que haga – se hacía un ovillo.

-Kate, escúchame – la tomaba de los hombros haciendo que se levantase- hoy te quedarás aquí por el toque de queda pero mañana saldrás por esa puerta y no regresarás, usarás tu salvoconducto para dejar este país y regresarás a casa. He podido verte antes de morir, déjame que muera sabiendo que mi nieta está a salvo.

-Nadie va a morir, vendréis conmigo, la abuela recibirá la atención medica que necesita, volveremos todos a casa y todo volverá a estar bien – cabezota era un rato Kate y no iba a dar su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente.

El silencio de la noche se rompió por las sirenas antiaéreas, como cada día la ciudad estaba siendo bombardeada, disparos, bombas, rompían la noche.

-Deberíamos ir al refugio – Kate se ponía en pie y alargaba la mano hacia su abuelo.

-Nosotros no tenemos refugio, los judíos no podemos ir. Bajemos al sótano del edificio, es lo más parecido a un refugio que tenemos, voy a por la abuela.

-¿Cómo que no podemos ir?

-No lo entiendes aún Katie, para ellos nosotros somos peores que animales, nos han despojado de cualquier derecho, no somos nada, peor que nada. No les importa si vivimos o si morimos, salvo si les sirves para trabajar en sus fábricas.

Los tres llegaron al sótano, estaba ya lleno por todos los ocupantes de aquel edifico, todos y cada uno miró con recelo a la joven desconocida para ellos.

-Es Kate mi nieta – se sentaron en el suelo, pegados a la pared lateral- mañana se irá.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miraba a través del gran ventanal, el cielo iluminado por las baterías antiaéreas, el fuego le indicaba dónde iban impactando las bombas lanzadas por los aliados, el amanecer traería una nueva zona de la ciudad derruida por aquellas bombas.

Salió de la habitación y fue en busca de sus hombres.

-Sargento – todos los soldaos presentes en la estancia se pusieron en pie cuadrándose y haciendo el preceptivo saludo- Quiero que mañana al amanecer comiencen a hacer un listado con todos los judíos que residen en el Ghetto.

-Pero ya está hecho, señor.

-Lo quiero actualizado, quiero saber cuántos son, cuantos habitan cada vivienda, cuáles son sus profesiones, quienes trabajan dentro del Gheto y quienes salen para trabajar en las fábricas – mientras hablaba caminaba por aquella estancia llena de soldados a sus ordenes- También quiero que comiencen las obras para dotar al recinto de otras tres puertas. Con cuatro salidas y entradas ganaremos tiempo a la hora de los traslados a las fábricas – miró a sus hombres comprobando que aquello no les gustaba.

-Señor, será menos seguro.

-Doblaremos la vigilancia, será eficiente y seguro – concluyó saliendo de aquella habitación.

Regresó a su dormitorio, se quitó el uniforme y se dejó caer sobre la cama, suspiró sabiendo que no serían los sonidos de las bombas los que le impedirían dormir si no lo vivido en aquella guerra lo que lo haría.

Dejó volar su mente hasta el preciso instante en que fue feliz por última vez, recordó cada sonido, cada aroma, cada risa, aspiró como si allí también sus pulmones se fueran a llenar del aire marino. Aquel último día de verano de cuándo él tenía doce años, fue el fin de su verdadera felicidad.

Los primeros rayos de sol entraban por la ventana, se levantó, se ducho, vistió y salió en busca de su café, era la hora del desayuno de todos los acuartelados y como cada día él se sentó junto a sus hombres. Tras tomar el desayuno, todos los soldados salieron a cumplir las órdenes recibidas la noche anterior.

Richard se dirigió a una de las fábricas a las afueras de la ciudad, quería ver cómo era la llegada a la misma de los judíos que allí trabajaban.

El dueño de la misma salió de la oficina cuando le comunicaron que un capitán alemán había llegado para realizar una inspección.

-Buenos días capitán – dijo nada más tenerle enfrente al tiempo que hacía el saludo nazi.

-Buenos días – repetía el gesto- quiero ver todas las instalaciones y también quiero un listado de todos los trabajadores que usted tiene en esta fábrica.

Ambos hombres seguidos por los soldados que acompañaban a Rick comenzaron a recorrer aquellas instalaciones, él se iba parando ante las maquinas, preguntando cual era la utilidad de cada una de ellas. La fábrica de fue llenando de trabajadores, cada uno ocupando su puesto, sin tan siquiera levantar la vista para fijarse en el oficial que allí había.

La secretaria le facilitó al capitán el listado que había solicitado, y él pasaba las hojas con rapidez.

-Doscientos veinte, ¿son suficientes? – preguntó sin levantar la vista de los papeles.

-Bueno, trabajan sin descanso, así que son capaces de sacar la producción adelante, además saben que si no lo logran no comen – Rick apretó los labios ante aquel comentario.

-Sería mejor que aumentase el número de trabajadores, así seguro que sacarían la producción a delante sin tantos problemas – levantó la vista y clavó su mirada en el hombre – le facilitaremos cien más.

-Pero capitán, tendré que pagar más salarios – se quejó el hombre.

-Sería peor que perdiera el contrato con el gobierno, además son judíos, todos sabemos lo que cobran por trabajar.

-¿Es una amenaza?

-No, es una advertencia. Las dos últimas entregas casi no llegaron a tiempo, si vuelve a suceder perderá el contrato, y usted no querrá eso – el hombre negó- lo suponía, mañana mismo tendrá cien trabajadores más. Otra cosa, quiero que todos y cada uno de sus empleados pasen un control médico – todos incluidos sus hombres se miraron con asombro.

-Son judíos, qué importa su salud.

-Importa, si están enfermos trabajaran menos, y no queremos eso. Le informaré de cuándo será el reconocimiento. Primero debo encontrar al médico que les examine. Perderá dinero por cada trabajador enfermo, se le descontará de lo que el gobierno le paga por ellos.

Se marchó de allí sabiendo que al menos por unos días aquellos hombres y mujeres tendrían una comida decente, era lo máximo que podía hacer por ellos, sabía que no era suficiente pero era algo.

-Señor, lo del reconocimiento médico creo que es exagerado – intervino ya en el coche el teniente.

-Teniente Bomark, un judío enfermo es un judío que no trabaja. Un judío que no trabaja ralentiza la producción. Producción ralentizada significa que nuestros aliados se armarán más rápido que nosotros. ¿Cree que no es necesario?

-Tiene razón capitán.

-Quiero un listado de los médicos judíos – dijo Rick- Los perros serán examinados por perros – el teniente ahora sí sonrió – Vamos Bomark no pensaría que iba a permitir que manos arias se manchasen con perros judíos – rompió en carcajada.

El vehículo se detuvo frente al ghetto, Rick descendió y atravesó la puerta de acceso, siempre seguido de cerca por dos soldados con el rifle listo para disparar. Los niños se alejaban y se escondían al paso de los alemanes, los adultos se pegaban a las paredes y agachaban las cabezas.

De cada edificio salían soldados alemanes con papeles en las manos, estaban cumpliendo sus órdenes, llevaban a cabo el nuevo listado.

-Capitán, en el edificio 3 de la zona este vive un médico, Samuel – dijo el teniente observando uno de los listados.

-Le quiero en mi despacho en una hora – dijo girando sobre sí y comenzando a caminar hacia el coche.

De la nada una piedra golpeo el torso del capitán. Antes tan siquiera de que él pudiera reaccionar uno de los soldados disparó atravesando la cabeza de un niño, al tiempo que una mujer corría gritando hacia dónde segundos antes su hijo estaba en pie.

-ASESINOS, ASESINOS – comenzó a acunar el cuerpo sin vida de su hijo. La gente comenzó a arremolinarse y los soldados comenzaron a apuntar con sus armas.

Rick disparó su arma al aire – El próximo disparo será sobre vosotros perros, llevaos el cuerpo y dispersaros – Volvió a disparar al aire.

Una vez llegó a su cuartel, se encerró en su cuarto y allí vomitó por lo visto aquella mañana y por el asco que le daba sentir sobre su piel la tela de aquel uniforme, sentía asco de lo que representaba.

Intentaría que mientras él fuera el encargado de los judíos de la ciudad la vida de estos fuera algo mejor, pero ante todo tenía que hacerlo sin levantar ningún tipo de sospechas o su vida correría la misma suerte que la de aquellos.

Unos minutos después unos golpes en la puerta de su dormitorio le indicaron que el médico judío había llegado. Salió al patio trasero dónde se encontraba un viejo esperando.

-Me dicen mis hombres que ere médico – dijo sentándose.

-Así es, soy médico – el hombre continuaba en pie.

-Nombre – dijo sin mirarlo.

-Samuel, Samuel Beckett – escuchar aquel nombre hizo que algo dentro de él se removiera.

-Samuel Beckett – repitió él- Bien, quiero que examine a los trabajadores de dos fábricas de la ciudad, quiero que lo haga dentro de una semana.

-Pensé que ustedes tenían sus médicos.

-Son perros judíos, como tú, no voy a hacer que un médico se manche con la mierda de un perro – cada vez que usaba aquellas palabras algo dentro de él se rompía- Mis hombres le irán a buscar a su vivienda en una semana para que haga el examen – Se levantó y dejó a Samuel allí.

En su cuarto recordó aquel día de verano, recordó aquella tarde de juegos con su amiga. Hacía pocos días que ella había vuelto de visitar a sus abuelos en Holanda.

-Rick, mi abuelo te manda saludos, dice que a ver cuando puedes ir tú a verle. Y mi abuela dice que espera que estés comiendo bien, y estés obedeciendo en todo a tu madre.

-Les extraño, el abuelo y la abuela Beckett eran como mis propios abuelos – se abrazó a sí mismo- ¿Cómo es Ámsterdam?

¿Sería posible que el hombre al que había mandado realizar aquel examen médico fuera el abuelo Beckett? Tendría que averiguarlo.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Tenía que encontrar la manera de quedarse a solas con Samuel, si como él intuía era el abuelo Beckett tenía un serio problema. Ya no se trataría de intentar que aquellos judíos mejoraran en algo sus condiciones, se transformaría en lograr que esa familia viviera hasta que todo terminara. Y el fin de la guerra tal y como se estaba desarrollando hasta la fecha no sería garantía de supervivencia, debería encontrar la forma de sacarles del país. Otra duda le asaltaba, ¿cómo estaría Katie? Su amiga, la única amiga de verdad que había tenido en su vida. Aún recordaba los llantos de ambos el día que se separaron. Las promesas que ambos se hicieron de mantener el contacto, él regresaría a Nueva York por vacaciones y entonces se verían, pero todo aquello nunca sucedió. Él nunca regresó, nunca abandonó el continente europeo, nunca recibió una sola carta de ella. Con el tiempo descubrió la razón, a la muerte de su abuelo, encontró todas y cada una de las cartas que él había escrito a Katie y en otro cajón estaban todas las que ella le había mandado, ambos escribieron sin obtener respuesta durante mucho tiempo, hasta que llegó el momento en el que se dieron por vencidos. Se pasó una noche entera leyendo aquellas cartas que su amiga le escribió, releyendo las suyas propias.

Katie, esperaba que la vida le hubiera tratado bien, seguro que estaría casada y tendría hijos, habría cumplido su sueño y sería abogada, una de las mejores. Seguro que Jim y Johanna estarían inmensamente orgullosos de su hija y serían felices ejerciendo de abuelos.

Por primera vez desde hacía muchos meses Morfeo se fue apoderando de él, por fin pudo dormir, y todo gracias a los recuerdos de su infancia junto a Katie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Samuel recogía las cosas de su nieta volviendo a meterlas en el bolso de viaje, no iba a permitir que se quedase junto a ellos ni un día más. Cada día que pasaba el peligro aumentaba, cada día los soldados eran más violentos contra ellos, su nieta tenía que ponerse a salvo.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? – volvía a sacar sus pertenencias del bolso.

-Katie, ya lo hemos hablado hoy mismo te vas.

-Abuelo, te lo voy a repetir no pienso salir de esta ciudad sin vosotros. Vine hasta aquí para llevaros a casa y eso será lo que haga.

-Katherine, deja ya de decir tonterías. Nosotros no vamos a salir con vida de aquí, lo único que nos podría dar algo de paz es saber que tú estás a salvo. Aun no han llegado hasta aquí los soldados que hacen el informe, aún no saben que eres judía, sal de esta casa y vive. Hazlo por nosotros, por tus padres, por los miles de judíos que hay aquí encerrados.

-Pero no puedo irme sin saber que estaréis bien – las lágrimas bañaban el rostro de ella.

-Katie, por favor – Samuel tomaba de las manos a su nieta mirándola suplicantemente.

-Hagamos una cosa, iré a la Cruz Roja, trabajaré para ellos – su abuelo negaba ella aún no lo entendía- tranquilo abuelo, mira mi documentación – le tendió su pasaporte y los papeles de la organización suiza. Samuel los leyó apareciendo una leva sonrisa en su rostro- Soy Katherine Jerald, usé el apellido de soltera de mamá. Así podré veros, podré comprobar que estáis bien.

Samuel abrazó a su nieta, era consciente de que nada de lo que dijese haría que ella cambara de opinión.

-Prométeme que tendrás cuidado – fue lo único que finalmente pudo decir Samuel.

-Lo prometo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate salía del despacho del director del hospital, con sus papeles, y sus credenciales, no le fue difícil que le dieran un trabajo, además todas las manos eran necesarias.

-Bienvenida al equipo Kate, no son los mejores momentos para trabajar en este hospital, pero todas las manos son necesarias.

-Por eso vine, creo que durante la guerra cualquiera que tenga conocimientos de medicina debe estar ayudando.

-Bien, siendo trabajo de la cruz roja, no sólo ejercerás de enfermera, si no también deberás realizar trabajos de supervisión de las condiciones por las que atraviesan los ciudadanos – Kate asintió.

Tras varios minutos recorriendo las instalaciones de aquello que llamaban hospital, fue requerida para ayudar en una operación.

Samuel, abría en aquel momento la puerta de su vivienda.

-Capitán – dijo haciéndose a un lado al ver a la persona que había al otro lado- adelante.

-No necesito tu permiso para entrar – tras él entraron dos soldados- Vengo a concretar cuando comenzarás tu trabajo.

-Sí señor – contestó agachando la cabeza.

-Bien, hoy es martes, el viernes quiero que comiences con el reconocimiento en la fábrica que te comenté y después de esa irás a cada una de las fábricas en las que haya judíos – mientras hablaba caminaba por aquella estancia, recorría con la vista cada imagen hasta que por fin dio con lo que buscaba. Una pequeña foto de Samuel con su mujer y su nieta en las calles de Nueva York- bien, eso es todo – dijo saliendo de aquella casa.

Justo cuando puso un pie fuera del edificio se percató de que había olvidado la gorra en la vivienda.

-Soldado, olvidé mi gorra – se giró para volver a entrar.

-Capitán yo subiré.

-No hace falta, subiré yo, vayan acercando el coche no quiero más sobresaltos como los del otro día.

Mientas subía las escaleras de aquellos tres pisos fue anotando algo en un papel, golpeó la puerta nada más llegar.

-Olvidé la gorra – dijo en un tono que sorprendió a Samuel, dejó caer el papel al suelo al tiempo que se ponía la gorra- Deberías limpiar más el suelo – una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Se giró y salió de aquella vivienda.

El médico una vez cerró la puerta y la atrancó, se agachó a recoger el papel, lo desdoblo y comenzó a leer.

"Querido abuelo Beckett, soy Rick, Richard Castle. Espero que aún me recuerdes. Intentaré manteneros con vida hasta que logre sacaros del país. No me odies por ser Richard von Strauss, sólo intento mantenerme con vida al tiempo que intento lograr que viváis algo mejor"

-O muchacho – dijo al tiempo que con una vela quemaba aquel papel- Ahora entiendo porque los reconocimientos, espero que tengas cuidado – se asomó a la ventana para ver como aquel niño que él adoraba ahora convertido en un hombre, se montaba en su coche y comenzaba a salir del recinto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tres días habían pasado desde aquel encuentro y por fin los reconocimientos habían comenzado. Rick se acercó hasta la fábrica comprobando como iba el trabajo.

-¿Muchos perros para uno solo? – dijo al llegar a la altura del médico.

-Sería de ayuda tener una enfermera, pero no siendo así tardaré más de lo previsto.

-¿No hay perras enfermeras? – sus hombres reían al escucharle hablar de aquella forma.

-No somos perros – contestó el hombre que estaba siendo examinado.

-Lo perros no hablan – Rick se acercó hasta él y le cruzó el rostro con su fusta- así aprenderás a tener la boca cerrada – se giró apretando el puño. Las nauseas volvían a hacer acto de presencia.

Ya en la puerta se giró – Tal vez la cruz roja le facilite una enfermera. Siempre que la misma no sea aria ni alemana, no me importará que trabaje ayudando. No quiero que esto se alargue en el tiempo.

Tras aquello comunicó a su conductor que se dirigiera a la sede de la ciudad de la Cruz Roja.

-¿Por qué le vamos a proporcionar ayuda? – preguntó sin mirarlo el conductor.

-Porque cada día que pierdan es día en la que la producción desciende, no queremos eso.

-Entiendo señor.

Una vez en el edificio entró, a su paso las personas realizaban el saludo preceptivo y le miraban con pánico en sus rostros, como norma no era buena señal que un capitán alemán estuviera allí. Se dirigió al despacho del director. Abrió la puerta sin tan siquiera llamar.

-Pero quién demonios se cree – comenzó a decir el director callándose en cuanto vio quien abría la puerta- Capitán von Strauss, pase y tome asiento. ¿A qué debo su visita?

-Necesito una enfermera, no alemana, no aria, para ayudar al médico judío que realiza los exámenes médicos.

-Había oído hablar de ello, pero me costaba creer que era cierto.

-Lo es, no queremos que nos digan que no tratamos bien a nuestros trabajadores.

-Vaya, es un bonito eufemismo llamarlos trabajadores.

-Sea como fuere, el perro que los lleva a cabo necesita ayuda. ¿Me proporcionará la enfermera?

-Claro, veré quien está libre – se puso en pie para salir de aquella sala.

-Aquí esperaré.

Tras varios minutos la puerta del despacho volvió a abrirse dando paso a el director, el cual venía acompañado de una mujer.

-Le presento a Katherine Jerald, es una enfermera americana recién llegada al país. Él es el capitán von Strauss – ambos se miraron.

-Frau Jerald – saludó cuadrándose e inclinando la cabeza.

-Capitán. Thomas me ha explicado por el camino cual sería mi trabajo – dijo ella alejándose de aquel hombre.

-Ayudaría en unos reconocimientos médicos – era ella, gracias a dios usaba el apellido de Johanna, tal vez aquello la mantendría a salvo, al menos un tiempo.

-¿Cuándo empiezo?

-Ya. Le acompañaré a la fábrica y comenzará hoy mismo.

Durante el trayecto Rick no sabía cómo comenzar una conversación con ella, no sabía cómo hacerla entender quien era él y lo que estaba en juego si la descubrían.

-Pasé mi infancia en su país – dijo finalmente.

-Pues muy bien – contestó ella fríamente.

-Me encantaba jugar al beisbol, pasear por central park, ir a la playa – tenía que lograr que ella supiera quién es- pero todo terminó con la muerte de mi madre, entonces tuve que irme a vivir con mi abuelo a Alemania – Kate giró lentamente la cara para mirar fijamente a Rick- Llegamos, bajaré para presentarle al perro con el que trabajará – ella le miró con dureza- Él es Samuel Beckett se encarga de los reconocimientos – comenzó las presentaciones- Ella es Freu Jerald, una enfermera americana, ayudará a que todo esto sea más rápido. Espero que puedan trabajar juntos, no hablen mucho, perderían tiempo que es muy valioso – Samuel ni se inmutó al ver a su nieta, ella tuvo que apoyarse en la mesa para poder tranquilizarse. Rick les miró a ambos y comenzó a hablar dirigiéndose sólo a ella- Freu Jerald me gustaría invitarla a cenar, no estaría mal recordar mis tiempos en Nueva York.

-Supongo que importará poco si me niego, así que aceptaré pero no es algo que me ilusione – contestó girándose y quitándose el abrió para empezar a trabajar.

-Necesito saber dónde se hospeda – necesitaba hablar con ella antes de que se pudiera estropear todo.

-En el hospital, vivo allí – contestó sin tan siquiera mirarlo.

-Esté lista esta noche, pasaré a recogerla e iremos a cenar – sonó como una orden más que como una petición.

Una vez el capitán se marchó ella miró a su abuelo, en sus ojos se veía la alegría por estar junto a él.

-Será un placer trabajar con usted doctor Beckett, en Estados Unidos es una institución, se continúan estudiando en las facultades de medicina, las técnicas que usted usó por primera vez en cirugía.

-Gracias señorita Jerald, pero eso fue en otra vida, demasiado lejano en el tiempo. Reanudemos el trabajo – dijo apoyando su mano sobre la de ella- No seas dura, tiene sus razones – dijo en un susurro cuando le ayudó a colocarse los guantes, haciendo que ella le mirara sorprendida.


	4. Chapter 4

Rick esperaba frente a las puertas de aquel edificio, pasaban veinte minutos de la hora que le dijo, hacía tiempo que había empezado a perder la paciencia, si no fuese porque la mujer a la que esperaba era Kate hacía rato que habría entrado y la habría sacado de allí a la fuerza o se habría marchado, pero ninguna de esas cosas sucedería, esperaría el tiempo que hiciera falta, era mucho lo que estaba en juego.

Se encendió un nuevo cigarrillo justo en el momento en el que ella salía puerta del edificio, inmediatamente tiró el cigarro al suelo.

-Llegas tarde, te dije a las ocho y son casi las ocho y media – la tomó del brazo.

-Estoy aquí, ¿no? – contestó ella en el mismo tono que él empleo al tiempo que se fajaba del agarre.

-Caminemos, iremos a un lugar que conozco en la ciudad.

Caminaron sin hablar, sin tan siquiera mirarse una sola vez, ambos iban sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos, ambos rememoraban viejos tiempos, y ambos se hacían la misma pregunta, ¿cómo podía estar sucediéndoles aquello?

-Hemos llegado – Rick abrió la puerta del local dejándole paso a Kate- iremos a uno de los reservados de la planta superior.

-Vaya, así que aquí es donde pasan los ratos libres los soldados alemanes.

El local estaba repleto de soldados, bebiendo, comiendo y cantando, de fondo en aquel instante cantaban a voz en grito la canción de Erika

"En el brezal florece una pequeña flor

y se llama: Erika.

Cálido de cientos de miles de pequeñas abejas

que pululan sobre Erika

porque su corazón está lleno de dulzura,

se desprende un aroma floreado de su delicado vestido.

En el brezal florece una pequeña flor

y se llama: Erika.

De vuelta a casa vive una joven rubia

y ella se llama: Erika.

Esta chica es mi amor fiel

y mi felicidad, Erika.

Cuando florecen las flores rojo-lilas del brezo,

yo le canto esta canción de saludo.

En el brezal florece una pequeña flor

y se llama: Erika.

En mi pequeña habitación una pequeña flor también florece

y se llama Erika.

Ya en los primeros rayos de la mañana, así como al anochecer,

me mira, Erika.

Y entonces me parece que habla en voz alta:

"¿Estás pensando también en tu pequeña novia?"

De vuelta a casa una chica llora por ti

y ella se llama Erika."

-Es la canción favorita de los chicos de infantería – dijo Rick mientras subían al piso superior.

-Ya

-Cenemos –dijo indicándole a Kate que se sentase.

-No tengo apetito.

-Será mejor que comas algo, en estos tiempos nunca se sabe cuándo será nuestra próxima comida.

-Terminemos esto cuanto antes, ¿por qué me has traído aquí, qué quieres? – preguntó al tiempo que se sentaba.

-Necesitaba hablar contigo, explicarte ciertas cosas. Queremos filete con verduras, vino para beber – ordeno cuando llegó la camarera.

-Tú dirás – cruzaba los brazos sobre su torso, claro síntoma de estar a la defensiva.

-Katie, no soy el enemigo.

-No me llames así, eso sólo lo pueden hacer las personas que me importan –dijo ella con total frialdad.

-Pensé que me había ganado ese derecho hace muchos años.

-No, tú no. Mi amigo Richard Castle sí, pero tú no eres él – hablaba al tiempo que su dedo índice golpeaba la mesa.

-Lo siento, siento que lo veas así, pero estás muy equivocada. En Richard von Strauss hay mucho de Richard Castle – calló cuando la camarera regresó con la cena y esperó a que se marchase para volver a hablar- Sólo intento ayudar y mantenerme vivo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Ayudar? – Preguntó con incredulidad- para ti es ayudar encerrar a todos los judíos, disparar contra ellos, llamarles perros, perseguirles, detenerles. Eso sólo demuestra que eres como ellos, eres un nazi más – Rick endureció su rostro al escuchar aquello.

-Eso es mantenerme vivo, ayudar es inventarme un reconocimiento médico, innecesario por tratarse de judíos, para que al menos durante unos días puedan comer algo decente, ayudar es hacer que el ghetto tenga más salidas para así impedir que los soldados les golpeen por tardar demasiado en salir al trabajo, ayudar es sacar al doctor Beckett del ghetto y darle más días de vida y sobre todo ayudar es intentar encontrar la forma de sacar al mayor número de allí con vida y darles una oportunidad. Y más aún es callarme tu verdadero nombre. Eso es ayudar – Kate le miraba con la incredulidad reflejada en su rostro- veo que no me crees. Kate, trato de buscar una salida, pero no puedo dejar de comportarme como se espera de un capitán de la SS, si me descubrieran no tendríais ninguna oportunidad y mi vida estaría acabada. Necesito tu ayuda.

-Dime – fue lo único que ella dijo.

-Nadie debe descubrir tu relación con el doctor, nunca debe notarse que le conoces, le quieres. Debes trabajar junto a él, pero sin relacionarte demasiado. Nadie, nunca debe saber quién eres en realidad. Si alguien en algún momento descubre quien eres tu vida no valdrá más que la de cualquier otro judío – la miraba directamente a los ojos intentando descifrar lo que pasaba por la mente de ella- Hazlo por ellos, hazlo por Samuel y Rachel, por Jim y Johanna, por Katie y por Ricky – tras decir aquello bajó su cabeza.

Tras varios minutos de silencio Kate habló – si yo hago eso, tú debes prometerme que les sacarás de la ciudad, del país. Debes prometerme que llegaran a un país amigo, dónde no sean perseguidos.

Rick tendió su mano abierta, Kate tras mirar aquel gesto extendió la suya haciendo que ambas se juntasen.

-Es un pacto – dijeron ambos.

-Espero que cumplas tu parte del trato Kate porque de no ser así, no podré hacer nada por vosotros.

-Lo haré, espero que no se te haya olvidado que siempre cumplías tus promesas – él asintió.

-¿Enfermera? – preguntó intentando romper la tensión, y por fin probó su filete.

-Sí – contestó secamente Kate, le costaba ver a aquel capitán como su antiguo amigo.

-Ya, pensé que serías abogada como tus padres – Rick se esforzaba por que aquello, una vez explicadas las cosas, fuera algo parecido a un reencuentro entre amigos.

-Pues ya ves que no fue así, preferí la sanidad como el abuelo – continuaba sin probar bocado.

-Ya, come –dijo él.

-No tengo hambre.

-Da igual, come – repitió sonando más a una orden que a una petición.

Del piso de abajo llegaron nuevamente los canticos.

-¿Erika? – preguntó ella metiendo verdura en su boca.

-No, Lili Marleen – contestó él al tiempo que comenzó a entonar la canción.

_Vor der Kaserne_

_Vor dem großen Tor_

_Stand eine Laterne_

_Und steht sie noch davor_

_So woll'n wir uns wieder seh'n_

_Bei der Laterne woll'n wir steh'n_

_Wie einst Lili Marleen._

_Unsere beide Schatten_

_Sah'n wie einer aus_

_Daß wir so lieb uns hatten_

_Das sah man gleich daraus_

_Und alle Leute soll'n seh'n_

_Wenn wir bei der Laterne steh'n_

_Wie einst Lili Marleen._

_Schon rief der Posten,_

_Sie blasen Zapfenstreich_

_Das kann drei Tage kosten_

_Kam'rad, ich komm sogleich_

_Da sagten wir auf Wiedersehen_

_Wie gerne wollt ich mit dir geh'n_

_Mit dir Lili Marleen._

_Deine Schritte kennt sie,_

_Deinen schönen Gang_

_Alle Abend brennt sie,_

_Doch mich vergaß sie lang_

_Und sollte mir ein Leid gescheh'n_

_Wer wird bei der Laterne stehen_

_Mit dir Lili Marleen?_

_Aus dem stillen Raume,_

_Aus der Erde Grund_

_Hebt mich wie im Traume_

_Dein verliebter Mund_

_Wenn sich die späten Nebel drehn_

_Werd' ich bei der Laterne steh'n_

_Wie einst Lili Marleen._

-Supongo que el alemán no es tu fuerte – dijo él al terminar viendo la cara de ella.

-Supones bien, pero tampoco es necesario que la traduzcas.

-Cómo quieras, pero es una bella canción.

-Alemana, ya. Terminé de cenar, ¿ahora ya puedo regresar al hospital?- dijo con frialdad.

-¿Dónde está mi amiga?

-No lo sé, supongo que en el mismo lugar que esté mi amigo.

-Pero yo estoy aquí, justo frente a ti.

-No, no lo estás. Frente a mi está en lo que te has convertido – él la miró alzando una de sus cejas – o mejor dicho, en lo que te han convertido, pero no veo nada de mi amigo, ni tus mirada es la misma.

-Estás equivocada, soy aquel niño, te lo demostraré. Pero en algo sí estás en lo cierto – ella le miraba con curiosidad por lo que él pudiera decir- está escondido, bajo muchas capas de cebollas porque de no ser así, estaría muerto hace mucho tiempo. Y ahora salgamos y regresemos al hospital, mañana debes continuar tu trabajo.

Silencio nuevamente en el trayecto de vuelta, roto por las baterías antiaéreas, los llantos, gritos, sirenas.

-No podemos ir a refugios – dijo ella de repente.

-Ya, son perros judíos – contestó él- no hay razón para proteger a los perros.

-¿En serio crees eso que dices? – Él la miró sorprendido- ¿Perros? Somos personas.

-Los judíos, Kate son perros. No son personas como nosotros – contestó él haciendo hincapié en el nosotros.

-Pero, no puedes creer eso de verdad – le gritó.

-Freu Jerald, usted es americana, de buena familia, yo soy alemán de buena familia, ninguno de nosotros somos perros – la tomó del brazo y la llevó hasta un portal- Así no cumples con nuestro trato – le susurró al odio haciendo que la besaba. Ambos escucharon los pasos apresurados de militares- Y ahora tengo que dejarte querida, el deber me llama. Ahí – dijo señalando a su derecha – tienes el refugio más cercano, te aconsejo que bajes y esperes a que pase el ataque.

Rick se alejó del lugar, debía regresar al cuartel aquella noche el ataque de los aliados estaba durando demasiado.

Kate llegó puntual a la fábrica, llegó casi corriendo, necesitaba ver que su abuelo estaba sano y salvo tras los bombardeos de la noche pasada.

-Buenos días doctor – dijo nada más verlo.

-Llega puntual, me gusta. ¿Todo bien? – preguntó queriendo saber sobre su cena.

-Salí con el capitán, es un hombre extraño. Pero seguro que nos terminaremos entendiendo – aquella respuesta sirvió para tranquilizar a Samuel.

-Seguro que sí, y ahora pongámonos a trabajar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo duro, crudo donde los haya . Puede herir la sensibilidad de las personas. Por eso lo catalogo como M**

* * *

Tres semanas habían pasado desde aquella cena dónde ambos hicieron las promesas de cuyo cumplimiento dependían muchas vidas. Tres semanas en las que los reconocimientos en la primera fábrica habían terminado, dando lugar a un nuevo reconocimiento en otra de las múltiples fábricas en las que trabajaban los judíos.

Tres semanas en las que los nuevos accesos del ghetto estaban ya funcionando y con ellos muchos de los ataques, que sufrían tanto al salir como al entrar en el lugar, habían disminuido.

Tres semanas en las que cada día el capitán pasaba un rato con su antigua amiga, en las que poco a poco iba logrando que ella confiase en él. Tres semanas en los que ambos se fueron dando cuenta de que aquellos niños que siempre estaban juntos, aquellos que se prometieron estar siempre para el otro, aún estaban en ellos. Tres semanas en las cuales él había vuelto a dormir y a sonreír un poco. Pese a todo lo que se estaba viviendo él en aquel momento en aquella ciudad volvía a tener esperanza.

La gente comenzó a arremolinarse, gritos, carreras, gente pidiendo auxilio.

-Dejen espacio, necesita espacio – gritó él nada más llegar – apártense – repitió casi gritando. Se agachó, tomó el pulso y comprobó que su corazón había dejado de latir, inmediatamente comenzó la reanimación.

-Aléjese, no la toque perro – comenzó a decir un soldado. Él le ignoró y continuó con el masaje cardiaco, y el boca a boca. Sintió el cañón del arma sobre su cabeza – Perro, aléjate de ella si no quieres que te vuele ahora mismo la tapa de los sesos. Él continuó con la reanimación, sintió el golpe.

La gente seguía acercándose, no podían creer que un judío estuviera tocando de aquella forma a una mujer no judía, aplaudieron cuando el soldado golpeó con la culata del arma al perro.

Una vez cayó al suelo, el soldado continuó golpeando al hombre, mientras otro soldado comprobaba que la mujer estaba muerta.

-Ha muerto – apuntó al hombre amartilló el arma y apretó el gatillo. Justo en ese momento sintió como alguien le empujaba logrando desviar su tiro. Se giró hacia la persona que había osado tocarle.

-¿Está loco? Él sólo quería ayudar a la mujer – se agachó junto al cuerpo del hombre. Acariciándole.

-Aléjese de él. Documentación – le dijo uno de los soldados apuntándola con su arma- Hans termina con el perro – se giró hacia uno de sus compañeros.

-¡No! –Gritó ella tapando el cuerpo del hombre con el suyo propio- déjenlo en paz, dejen a mi abuelo – el soldado se acercó hasta ella tomándola por el cabello y levantándola del suelo.

-¿Dónde está tu identificación como judía? – ella callaba, él la golpeó- ¿Dónde está la identificación? – repitió él.

El capitán, junto al teniente Bomark, se acercó hasta el lugar.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?

-Este perro ha tocado a una no judía, eso es un delito – contestó uno de los soldados- y esta perra ha impedido que cumplamos con nuestro deber, además no lleva la identificación de judía – escupió sobre el rostro de la mujer.

-Él sólo trataba de ayudar, intentaba salvar a la mujer – contestó ella.

-Cállate, perra. Dice que ese – señalaba al hombre en el suelo – es su abuelo – el capitán al ver al hombre y a la mujer tensó la mandíbula.

-¿Es tu abuelo? –Preguntó tomando a la mujer por el brazo- ¿afirmas que ese perro judío es tu abuelo? – odio era lo que reflejaba la mirada de él.

-No, no es mi nieta, no la conozco de nada – dijo el hombre poniéndose en pie.

-¡Cállate! – Gritó el capitán con todo su odio- soldado lleve al hombre al cuartel, le interrogaremos allí. En cuanto a ti – apretó su mano todo lo que pudo alrededor del brazo de la joven- ¿Afirmas que ese es tu abuelo? – ella fue consciente en aquel instante de lo que sucedía, se había dejado llevar y todo había explotado en su cara. Agachó la cabeza y asintió- Teniente Bomark, lleve a la perra al calabozo, comience el interrogatorio. Quiero saber cómo esta perra – la lanzó contra el piso – ha logrado hacernos creer que no era judía, yo iré a investigar a la Cruz Roja, quiero saber si hay más como ella.

-A sus órdenes, capitán von Strauss.

Rick comenzó a caminar hasta el cercano hospital de la Cruz Roja, maldecía a su amiga, al abuelo, todo lo que había intentado esconder terminaba de salir a la luz, y ahora nada podría hacer para salvarlos.

Llegó al hospital, junto a diez soldados.

-Registren cada palmo del lugar en busca de más perros o cualquier otro tipo de delincuentes – fue al orden que sus hombres recibieron.

El directo medico se acercó hasta ellos.

-¿Qué se cree que está haciendo?

-Ha dado cobijo a una judía, ¿hay más? conteste y terminemos con esto cuanto antes.

-No sé de qué habla, no escondemos judíos – contestó el hombre.

-Ya, Kate Jerald es judía y trabaja aquí, ¿me va a decir que no lo sabía? – el hombre guardó silencio- Sargento, lléveselo al cuartel, está detenido por colaborar con los enemigos de Alemania.

Pataleo, gritó, intentó zafarse del agarre pero nada surtió efecto.

Tres semanas, aquel era el tiempo que la vida le había regalado, tres semanas en las que había creído que podía volver a ser persona. Ella le había dicho que se había convertido en alguien como el resto de nazis, ahora descubriría en lo que se había convertido.

En uno de las salas de interrogatorio Samuel Beckett era interrogado por el teniente Noak de la SS, en la sala contigua el director del hospital sufría un interrogatorio a manos del teniente Bomark también perteneciente a la SS, en una sala alejada de las dos anteriores Kate esperaba pegada a la pared la reanudación de su interrogatorio.

Samuel fue obligado a quedarse desnudo en el centro de la sala, en sus tobillos fueron colocados unos grilletes. En una de las esquinas de la habitación había un gancho en el techo, Samuel fue izado y colgado del mismo por los pies.

-¿Kate Jerald es su nieta? – él negó. Noak se acercó, y golpeó con su fusta los genitales del anciano- ¿Kate Jerald es su nieta? – volvió a negar, recibiendo el mismo trato por parte de Noak.

Thomas esperaba sentado, había sido obligado a quitarse el cinturón, los cordones de los zapatos y la corbata.

-Señor Thomas, está acusado de colaborar con el enemigo – dijo Bomark nada más entrar. Y va a ser mucho más divertido que sea trasladado a dependencias de la Gestapo – Thomas palideció al escuchar aquello.

-No lo sabía, me engañaron como a ustedes, no sabía que ella era una perra judía. Si lo hubiera sabido lo habría puesto en conocimiento del capitán inmediatamente – trató de defenderse.

-Le creo, pero eso importa poco, estamos ya un poco artos de la Cruz Roja, así que usted servirá de escarmiento – Bomark salió de la sala – Soldado, lleven al detenido apeadero, la Gestapo le espera.

Kate estaba desnuda, hecha un ovillo, pegada a la pared, la puerta de la sala se abrió. El capitán entró acompañado por un sargento, y dos soldados.

-Levántate, perra – el sargento la tomó del pelo.

Rick se sentó al otro lado de la sala, sacó un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar.

-¿Eres judía? – dijo el sargento.

-Soy Katherine Jerald, ciudadana americana – contestó ella.

-Esa no es la pregunta, la pregunta es ¿eres judía? – insistió el sargento.

-Soy ciudadana americana – repitió Kate, tratando de taparse con sus manos.

El sargento apoyó sus manos sobre el cuello de la mujer apretando hasta que ésta comenzó a quedarse sin aire.

-¿Eres judía? – insistió. Kate tosía intentando llenar sus pulmones de aire- ¡Contesta! –gritó él haciendo que su saliva llegase al rostro de la mujer.

-Soy Kate americana – uno de los soldados se acercó hasta ella y tomó uno de sus dedos, lo aprisionó con una tenaza y apretó. Kate chillo, y se retorció de dolor. El soldado continuó apretando hasta que escuchó como el hueso se rompió.

-¿Eres judía? – insistió el sargento.

-No, soy Kate, ciudadana americana – su carótida volvió a ser apretada hasta que el oxigeno comenzó a faltarle.

-No queremos que muera tan pronto – intervino el capitán, logrando que el sargento soltase a su presa.

Uno de los soldados salió de la estancia, al cabo de pocos minutos regresó con un cubo de agua y una batería.

-¿Samuel Beckett es tu abuelo? – comenzó de nuevo el sargento.

-No – contestó ella.

El soldado se le acercó, tomó nuevamente los dedos de Kate y comenzó a arrancar las uñas con las tenazas.

-Vamos, contesta y todo esto terminará – decía mientras el sargento.

Kate gritaba y negaba al mismo tiempo, la sangre corría por sus manos, una a una las uñas le iban siendo arrancadas.

-Por favor – suplicaba ella- por favor – ambos sabían a quien iba dirigida la súplica, pero él sólo permanecía sentado.

-¿Quién te facilitó los documentos?

-Son reales, ese es mi nombre.

Vaciaron el cubo de agua sobre el cuerpo de ella e inmediatamente le conectaron la batería haciendo que su cuerpo comenzase a agitarse por la corriente eléctrica que la estaba atravesando.

Noak, continuaba el interrogatorio de Samuel, el hombre continuaba negando que la joven fuera su nieta, ante la nueva negativa el teniente acercó un hierro candente hasta el prepucio del hombre aplicando el hierro sobre el mismo. El olor a carne quemada se extendió por las salas, los gritos de Samuel llegaron hasta Kate. Y luego llegó el silencio.

Rick, se incorporó.

-Descansemos un momento – dijo a sus hombres saliendo de la sala.

Se dirigió hacia el lugar dónde Samuel estaba siendo interrogado y entró.

Nada más entrar tapó sus fosas nasales con un pañuelo. El cuerpo de Samuel permanecía suspendido aún del gancho, bajo el mismo había un gran charco de sangre.

-No ha dicho nada, creo que este perro ya no hablará más – Noak levantaba la cabeza inerte del anciano- Tirarlo a una fosa – se quitó los guantes y salió.

Rick se quedó mirando el cuerpo sin vida de Samuel Beckett, cerró los ojos, apretó los puños. ¿Cómo se le podía haber ido todo de las manos de aquella forma? Salió del cuarto.

Media hora después el interrogatorio de Kate volvía a comenzar, con cada silencio de la joven era aplicada una tortura, pero ella continuaba sin decir que fuese judía.

-Da lo mismo, es una perra judía, lo termina de confesar Thomas ante la Gestapo – dijo Bomark entrando en la sala.

-Disfrutemos de la perra – el sargento la subió sobre la mesa y comenzó a tocarla.

-Un momento, esta perra ha estado jugando conmigo tres semanas – Rick apartó al sargento de Kate- seré yo el que disfrute de su cuerpo. Todos fuera – gritó

Rick usaba los grilletes para sujetar los brazos de Kate a las patas de la mesa, ponía su boca sobre el oído de ella.

-No podías callarte, tenías que joderlo todo.

-No lo hagas – dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

- Sería peor que Noak usase en ti el rectocospio, es un tubo que se introduce en el ano o en tu caso en la vagina, y dentro del tubo se coloca una rata. La rata busca la salida y muerde todos los órganos internos que encuentra a su paso – Kate ya no tenía lágrimas que dejar salir- es mejor lo que yo voy a hacer, créeme.

Las manos de Rick comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Kate, se paró en sus pechos, tenían el tamaño justo para sus manos, los acarició, una de sus manos bajó hasta la zona más intima de kate, introduciendo de forma brusca dos dedos en el interior de ella. Kate gritó.

-Por favor – suplicó. Escuchó como él bajaba la cremallera de su pantalón y entonces sabiendo lo que ocurriría cerró los ojos.

Rick, tomó su miembro con una de sus manos y comenzó a masturbarse, debía logar correrse, o nadie creería que él había violado a aquella perra.

Se tumbó sobre ella y susurró al oído- No lo haré Kate, tranquila, no lo haré – las lágrimas bañaban su rostro. Kate abrió los ojos y los clavó en él. Rick continuó moviendo su mano sobre su pene sintiendo como estaba cerca el momento, por fin sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse y eyaculó sobre el estómago de ella. Sacó sus dedos del interior de ella, se separó, se limpio los restos de semen con el pañuelo, guardó su pene y se subió la cremallera.

Se giró, abrió la puerta – Campo de concentración de Ravensbrück, ese es su destino- se alejó de allí. Definitivamente terminaba de entrar en el infierno.


	6. Chapter 6

**Quiero repetir, y lo haré en cada capítulo hasta llegar al final de esta historia, que el presente fic tiene una dureza extrema. DURO , POR SER SIMPLEMENTE REAL, ESTÁ SITUADO EN LA II GUERRA MUNDIAL EN LA OCUPACIÓN NAZI. PUEDE HERIR LA SENSIBILIDAD DE LAS PERSONAS**

* * *

No era consciente del tiempo que llevaba allí de pie sin mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo, tenía la mirada fija en un punto -Wie konnte es geschehen?- se repetía una y otra vez como si aquella frase fuese un mantra.

Era consciente de tener que poner a trabajar su cerebro, pero en aquel instante se sentía totalmente incapaz de hacerlo, deseaba estar muerto, muerto realmente para así no tener que sufrir. Pero estaba vivo, o al menos continuaba respirando, vivir era otra cosa y él había dejado de sentirse vivo unas horas atrás.

100.000 personas estaban encerradas tras aquella alambrada, 100.000 que no tenían ninguna posibilidad, a él sólo de interesaban 3 de aquellas 100.000 y finalmente no había podido salvarlas.

Samuel estaba muerto, su cuerpo había sido tirado a una fosa común, Kate estaba encerrada a la espera de su traslado a un campo de concentración, y Rachel continuaba tras aquella alambrada.

Un niño tenía fija su mirada en él, inconscientemente Rick sonrió al pequeño, aquel salió corriendo al ver que el hombre se movía.

-Sie mich fürchten – se dijo a sí mismo, y sonrió negando con la cabeza, él también temería a una persona que llevase aquel uniforme.

Se acercó a la primera garita de vigilancia -Quiero que me traiga de inmediato a Rachel Beckett – ordenó al soldado de la misma tendiéndole el listado dónde aparecía la dirección de la anciana.

Cuando el soldado regresó con la anciana Rick se tensó, el dolor al ver en lo que se había convertido aquella que muchos años atrás él consideró su abuela le hizo doblarse.

-Capitán ¿se encuentra bien? – fue sujetado por otro soldado evitando que cayese al suelo.

Richard se zafó del agarre y se enderezó, pasando su mano por el cabello.

-Llévenla al centro de detención, su destino es el campo de Ravensbrück – ordenó a sus hombres.

-Señor, creía que las órdenes era llevar a estos perros hasta el campo de Westerbork – contestó uno de los soldados.

-Así es, pero no ella – dijo alejándose de allí.

Tenía que lograr que al menos ellas estuvieran juntas, la abuela no sobreviviría sin Kate al lado y aún estando juntas lo más seguro es que no lo lograsen pero debía intentarlo.

Llegó al centro de detención, miró en el listado el número de la celda dónde debía estar Kate y se acercó.

-Abra – ordenó al centinela.

Entró, el cubículo tenía un jergón en el suelo y allí echa un ovillo se encontraba el cuerpo de una mujer. Rick se acercó, se puso en cuclillas, giró su cuello y se quedó mirando el cuerpo. Encendió un cigarrillo y aprovecho la cerilla para iluminar aquel despojo humano.

-Tienes que vivir – dijo en un susurro- tienes que vivir- Metió su mano en el bolsillo de la casaca y dejó al lado del cuerpo un trozo de pan y tocino frito.

Salió cerrando la puerta de la celda tras de sí – Denle agua mañana, aún tenemos que descubrir quien le ayudo a falsificar sus documentos- el soldado asintió.

Llegó hasta su dormitorio en el cuartel, se encerró en él, colocó la silla en el pomo de la puerta evitando así que nadie pudiera entrar.

Se desnudó, tiró aquel uniforme que tanto odiaba. Desnudo se puso frente al espejo, se podían ver las cicatrices que las heridas de la batalla habían dejado en su cuerpo, su mano izquierda se posaba sobre la cicatriz que recorría su estómago, debería estar muerto, pero estaba ahí de pie frente aquel espejo que le devolvía el reflejo de un hombre destruido.

Tomó su pistola, la amartilló y metió el cañón de la misma en la boca, si apretaba aquel gatillo todo terminaría, sería libre finalmente.

Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, justo en el instante en el que iba a apretar se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer aquello.

-Ella me necesita con vida – le dijo al hombre del espejo.

Volvió a poner el seguro al arma, caminó hacia la mesa dejando allí su arma, se giró buscando con su vista algo, lo encontró en la silla.

Tomó la fusta entre sus manos y comenzó a golpearse con ella, pocos minutos después la sangre recorría la espalda, bajando por las piernas, dejando un charco bajo sus pies.

Había transcurrido una semana desde la detención de Kate, aquel día era el señalado para su traslado al campo de concentración.

-Moveros – gritó un soldado al abrir su celda- venga vieja en pie – tomaba a Rachel del brazo tirando de ella.

Ambas mujeres salieron de allí una vez que les pusieron los grilletes en los pies – Vais de excursión – dijo el soldado rompiendo en carcajadas.

En el patio del centro de retención se juntaron con el resto de presos que iban a ser deportados.

-Sin grilletes – dijo una voz al fondo- lleváis armas, no creo que estén en condiciones de escapar.

Los soldados, no sin reticencia, quitaron los grilletes a los prisioneros.

-Que se alineen – ordeno la misma voz.

Una vez los prisioneros estuvieron formados, la voz salió de las tinieblas. Se encaminó hacia ellos y comenzó a pasear entre los retenidos.

Clavó su mirada en Kate y su abuela, apretó las mandíbulas al comprobar el estado en el que Kate se encontraba. Una lágrima rodó por la cara de la mujer, al ver a la persona que estaba frente a ella.

-Capitán, es la hora del traslado – un soldado se puso junto a él.

-Bien, marchemos entonces – se giró hacia sus hombres, la totalidad de los mismos se encontraba en aquel patio- Ha sido un honor ser su capitán. Sirvan con honor a su patria.

Hacía días que el capitán había pedido su traslado a un campo de concentración, y por fin aquella misma mañana había llegado su orden de traslado.

-Yo intentaré servir a mi país en el campo de Ravensbrück – Kate tragó al escuchar que él también iría a aquel lugar.

Fueron subidos a los camiones donde serían llevados hasta la estación, allí les esperaba su transporte.

Sobre las vías esperaba el gran convoy, una locomotora tiraba de no menos de cincuenta vagones, todos ellos antiguamente habían servido para transportar ganado, por lo tanto ningún vagón tenía ventanas, salvo un pequeño ventanuco en la parte central del mismo, al lado de la gran puerta corredera, todos eran de latón.

La longitud de cada vagón rondaba los nueve metros, mientras que de lato medían unos cuatro metros y su anchura estaba en torno a los tres metros.

Allí eran metidos más de cincuenta personas, sin agua, sin víveres, sin mantas para paliar el frio, sin posibilidad de regenerar el aire, sin manera de sentarse, durante los días que durase el trayecto deberían mantenerse en pie, ya que era la única manera de que todos tuvieran espacio.

El convoy de aquel día estaba compuesto por cinco locomotoras, por lo tanto, tan solo aquel día 12500 personas fueron conducidas hasta campos de concentración.

Aquellas 12500 personas fueron dispersadas entre varios campos, la mayoría terminaría en Chelmno, otra parte llegarían a Ravensbrück y a Sachasenhausen.

De esos tres campos el único de exterminio fue el de Chelmno, por lo que todos los que llegaron a él no tuvieron ni una mínima posibilidad de vivir, salvo los que formaron parte del sonderkommandos.

Los Sonderkommandos eran unidades de trabajo durante la Alemania nazi que estaban formados por prisioneros judíos, y no judíos, seleccionados para trabajar en las cámaras de gas y en los crematorios en los campos de concentración nazis, durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Eran los encargados de llevar a los prisioneros a las cámaras de gas, retirar los cuerpos, examinar orificios naturales (ano, vagina) en busca de piezas de valor ocultas, quitar los dientes de oro a los cadáveres, y por último incinerarlos en los hornos crematorios o en fosas crematorias. Muchos sonderkommando tuvieron que realizar éstas funciones, muchas veces, con familiares y amigos, viendo cómo ellos mismos conducían a la muerte a sus seres queridos.

La locomotora del transporte en el que iban Kate y Rachel llegó hasta la localidad alemana de Oranienburg, localidad situada a unos treinta kilómetros de Berlín. La mitad de los prisioneros fueron obligados a dejar los vagones y caminar la distancia que separaba la estación del campo de Sachasenhausen, el resto que eran mujeres y niños continuaron en los vagones y el tren dejó aquella ciudad para detenerse en un pequeño apeadero unos veinte minutos después. Una vez en el apeadero todas las mujeres y niños fueron sacados de los vagones y obligadas a caminar los cinco kilómetros que separaban el lugar del campo de Ravensbrück.

En los andenes de Oranienburg y del apeadero fueron dejados los cadáveres de aquellos que no habían logrado sobrevivir a los días de viaje.

Rick comprobó que entre las mujeres fallecidas durante el viaje no estaban ni Kate ni la abuela y aquello le dio un poco de esperanza. Tras aquello se montó en su vehículo y adelantando la fila de prisioneras se dirigió al campo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hoy haremos un pequeño recorrido por un campo de concentración. AVISO ESTA HISTORIA ES DURA, ES REAL Y ES HISTORIA.**

* * *

Richard paseaba por la zona de oficiales del campo, esperaba la llegada del comandante del campo para presentar sus órdenes, caminaba arriba y abajo, le sudaban las manos desde el mismo instante en que puso un pie en el recinto.

-Capitán, el Comandante Kochitz le espera- Rick salió tras el soldado que había ido a informarle de la llegada de su superior.

Atravesaron la Torre A y se encaminaron hacia la casa del Comandante, Rick se había fijado en aquel edificio nada más llegó, estaba fuera del recinto del campo.

-Capitán von Strauss, me alegra tenerlo entre mis hombres – El comandante le saludó como era preceptivo y después le mandó sentarse en el porche de la casa- ¿Qué tal ha ido el viaje?

-Bien, no me puedo quejar – dejaba la gorra y los guantes sobre la mesa.

-Siento que haya tenido que usar el mismo transporte que los prisioneros – sirvió dos copas de jerez ofreciendo una al capitán.

-No ha sido tan malo, teníamos la suficiente separación de sus vagones señor – tomaba la copa ofrecida por su superior.

-Bien, brindemos por nuestro trabajo, para que todo salga como nuestro amado Firer espera – ambos bebieron- Capitán Strauss, sé que sus órdenes eran llegar a este campo, pero he decidido junto con el Comandante Glock que trabaje en el campo de Sachasenhausen, será de mucha más utilidad allí.

-Cómo mande señor – interiormente sintió como otra parte de él moría al escuchar aquello, estaría separado de Kate y de la abuela, aquello no iba bien.

-Bien, saldrá inmediatamente, Hans, el comandante Glock le espera – Kochitz se puso en pie y Rick le imitó- Nos veremos en las reuniones mensuales capitán.

Richard repasó mentalmente lo que sabía del campo de Sachasenhausen, su construcción había empezado en 1936, los internamientos masivos en 1938. Desde el inicio de su construcción sólo tuvo que pasar un año para que estuvieran levantados 100 edificios: barracones de prisioneros, cuarteles de la SS, edificios logísticos y colonias de viviendas para la SS. Éste campo era creado como modelo para los posteriores. A principios de 1937, la SS hizo construir el llamado edificio de las celdas de castigo en un recinto separado por un muro, la cárcel fue construida en forma de T y albergaba 80 celdas.

El vehículo que lo trasladó a su destino definitivo se detuvo ante una de las viviendas que rodeaban el campo.

-Esta será su casa, capitán – el conductor bajó el petate de Richard y lo introdujo en la casa- El comandante le espera en la Torre A – dijo una vez regresó al lugar donde esperaba Rick, poniendo el coche nuevamente en marcha una vez el capitán se montó.

La Torre A era la entrada al campo, unos pocos metros antes de ella estaba la casa del comandante del campo. El vehículo se detuvo justo delante de la torre, Rick bajó del mismo, dio unos pocos pasos y se cuadró ante el Comandante del campo.

-Capitán von Strauss a sus órdenes – dijo tras realizar el saludo preceptivo.

-Capitán, descanse, le esperaba – ambos hombres se daban la mano en señal de saludo- hoy es un día de locos, suele serlo el día que hay llegada de prisioneros, ahora mismo están en la zona de desinfección. Lo primero que debemos hacer es desinfectarles, no queremos que propaguen sus mierdas entre nuestros soldados – dijo riéndose.

-Claro señor – fue lo único que Rick contestó.

-Günter le enseñará todo esto – ante ellos se presentó un sargento- yo voy a ir a casa, mi esposa ha venido unos días y dice que la tengo abandonada. Le espero para la cena capitán, mi mujer me matará si no aparece.

-Allí estaré señor.

-Perfecto, ahora recorra el campo, desde mañana usted será el segundo en el mando.

La Torre A, era el edifico de entrada, las puertas del infierno, por donde cada día entraban y salían los prisioneros, tras ella se abría el patio central del campo, el patio de revista, rodeando dicho patio se encontraban los barracones de los prisioneros. Separando el patio de la zona de barracones se encontraba la pista de pruebas, en una zona a la izquierda de la Torre A se encontraba la cocina de los prisioneros, justo en el lado opuesto de la Torre de vigilancia A se encontraba la cárcel del campo y en la zona más alejada estaba la llamada "Estación Z". Allí, en la zona del recinto industrial, se encontraba la zona de liquidación, la fosa para fusilamientos, la entrada al depósito de cadáveres, cuatro crematorios para quemar cadáveres y una pequeña cámara de gas, además de la zona del equipo para el disparo en la nuca. Un muro separaba la "Estación Z" del resto del campo. En la zona opuesta a la cocina estaba la enfermería junto con la sala de autopsias.

-Se deforestaron los bosques aledaños, para la construcción del campo. Los prisioneros tuvieron que cargar con los troncos de entr metros de largo, y los tenían que traer a la carrera – Günter comenzó a hablar – cada vez que pasaban cerca de un puesto de la SS, eran espoleados para que fueran más rápido, los soldados saltaban sobre las copas, haciendo que los prisioneros se cayeran por la inesperada presión – contaba muerto de la risa.

Rodeando todo el campo estaba la zona de seguridad, alambre de espino, tras él una valla electrificada y tras ésta un muro, por delante de la zona de alambre estaba la llamada zona neutral.

-El otro día, uno de los guardias quitó la gorra a uno de los prisioneros y la lanzó a la zona neutral, el prisionero corrió a recogerla, ya que si no la llevan puesta son castigados a la zona de reclusión de la cárcel, en el momento en el que puso un pie en la zona neutral fue tiroteado- rompió en carcajadas- infeliz, eso se asemeja a un intento de fuga-Richard tan solo escuchaba, no era capaz de articular palabra.

Rick se fijó en la zona de barracones.

-Cada barracón tiene un jefe, solemos escoger al prisionero más violento, así no le tiembla el pulso a la hora de castigar a sus hombres. Ahora están todos en las fábricas, ¿quiere ver un barracón señor? – Rick asintió.

Todos los barracones eran de madera, cada uno tenía dos alas con dormitorios para los prisioneros, en el centro de ambas alas estaban los baños y servicios y al lado de estos la zona de día. En los dormitorios estaban las literas de tres pisos de los prisioneros, el colchón de las camas consistía en paja y una manta. La zona de día, tenía varias mesas corridas de madera con bancos, y pegadas a la pared estaban las taquillas dónde los prisioneros podían dejar sus sobras o pertenencias.

-Miremos, a ver qué nos encontramos hoy – Günter comenzó a abrir las taquillas, tomando de ellas los restos del desayuno que allí habían guardado los prisioneros - ¿Le apetece pan? – Rick negó, el soldado se lo fue comiendo.

Salieron del barracón- A las cuatro de la mañana suena la alarma y a las cuatro y media todos los prisioneros del campo deben estar formados en el patio para el recuento- Dijo Günter mientras caminaban hacia la estación z.

Al verle entrar los soldados y oficiales se cuadraron y saludaron.

-Capitán, vamos a hacer unos reconocimientos, ¿quiere presenciarlos? – dijo con una sonrisa uno de los tenientes, Rick asintió.

Escucharon las voces al otro lado de la pared, el teniente le indicó a Rick que se acercase hasta dónde él estaba. Ahí Rick descubrió el pequeño agujero que había en la pared y miró al teniente sin entender, éste le hizo un gesto de que esperase un momento.

-Colóquese en el medidor – se escuchó al otro lado- Estírese bien, debemos tomar su altura exacta, coloque los brazos pegados al cuerpo, así muy bien, ahora estese quieto un momento mientras bajo el medidor.

En aquel instante el teniente metió el cañón de su pistola en el agujero y disparó, oyéndose como al otro lado de la pared caía un cuerpo sin vida.

-¿Un gran invento cierto? Los prisioneros creen que les van a medir pero terminan con un tiro en la cabeza y lo mejor es que no nos salpica su sangre – decía mientras reía.

Richard trataba de asimilar todo lo que estaba viendo, y el terror por Kate se apoderó de él.

-Capitán, debería ir a su vivienda, en una hora la cena en casa del comandante estará lista – Günter comenzó a caminar hacia la salida- El resto del capo lo puede ver mañana.

-¿Estará en la cena? – preguntó mientras caminaban nuevamente hacia la torre A.

-No señor, es para oficiales de mayor rango. ¿Sabe llegar a su casa? Yo debo continuar con mi trabajo en el campo – Rick asintió- Perfecto, que tenga buena noche señor y bienvenido al campo.

Richard caminó pasando por delante de la casa del comandante, a través de los cristales se podía observar como una mujer tocaba el piano mientras un niño hacía que volaba un avión. Siguió su camino, al ir a girar para tomar la calle de su casa se fijó en un edificio de color verde, que se encontraba justo al lado de los cuarteles de la SS, se acercó hasta aquel lugar, subió los tres escalones y abrió la puerta.

-Aún está cerrado – dijo un hombre a la carrera.

-Perdón, ¿qué es este lugar?

-Vaya, capitán, es nuevo – Rick asintió- es la zona de ocio para los soldados y oficiales.

-¿Zona de ocio? – no entendía a qué se refería el hombre.

-Zona para el esparcimiento, incluido el sexual – contestó alzando las cejas – se traen mujeres del campo de Ravensbrück, y así os podéis divertir lo que no tenéis mujer aquí. También se puede beber, jugar a las cartas, bailar, desconectar.

-Ya, gracias por la información – se giró para salir.

-Espero verle pronto por aquí capitán, la primera vez la casa invita – Rick se giró y asintió.

Llegó a la que era su vivienda, fue hasta el dormitorio y tras colocar en el armario sus uniformes se dejó caer sobre la cama.

Zona de esparcimiento, se dedicaban a matar a gente y les premiaban por ello.

Se levantó, debía asearse un poco antes de ir a la cena, decidió darse una ducha, estando bajo el agua no pudo evitar pensar en cómo estarían Kate y la abuela.

Sabía que nada más llegar habrían pasado por la zona de desparasitación, les habrían arrancado sus ropas, les habrían rapado el pelo, estarían vestidas con el traje de prisionera y habrían sido asignadas a un barracón, esperaba que al menos estuvieran juntas. Tenía que encontrar la manera de tenerlas cerca, ¿por qué le tenían que haber mandado a este otro campo? se preguntó chocando su puño contra la pared de la ducha.

Se vistió nuevamente y salió hacia la casa del comandante.


	8. Chapter 8

**El capítulo de hoy es algo más relajado, todos necesitamos un respiro. DE TODAS FORMAS RECUERDO QUE ESTE FIC ES DURO.**

* * *

Otro día amanecía en el campo, escuchaba la sirena que indicaba la hora a los prisioneros, a partir de ese momento tenían treinta minutos para estar todos en el patio de revista. Otra noche en la que no había podido conciliar el sueño, los horrores vividos allí, junto con el carecer de noticias de Kate y la abuela le impedían dormir.

Se vistió después de tomar una corta ducha de agua fría, eso era lo único que lograba activarlo. Salió de la vivienda encaminando sus pasos hacia la entrada del campo – "Arbeit Macht Frei"- aquella frase le golpeaba cada día, " el trabajo os hará libres", él sabía que sólo existía una forma de salir de allí y no tenía nada que ver con el trabajo, la única forma era a través de la muerte.

Las primeras nieves habían llegado, el patio estaba recubierto de una gran capa de nieve, parecía que aquel invierno de 1941 iba a ser de los duros, aquello hizo que las mujeres regresasen a su mente, ¿cómo podrían sobrellevar aquello?

Los prisioneros formados en hileras comenzaban a ser contados, Rick estaba en pie al frente de los oficiales, el comandante se paró justo a su lado.

-Mi esposa, desea hablar contigo – dijo nada más llegar.

-No sabía que había regresado.

-Se acercan las navidades, siempre las pasamos juntos. Pásate por casa a medio día, Rick.

-Lo haré Hans – Rick volvió a fijar su vista en los prisioneros.

Comenzó a caminar entre las filas, revisando a cada hombre, entonces lo escuchó.

-¡A eso le llamas cuadrarse! – El sargento golpeo con su arma la cabeza del prisionero- ¡Las manos tienen que pegarse al cuerpo! – el prisionero yacía en el suelo, intentando taparse de las patadas que el sargento le lanzaba- ¡En pie! – el hombre logró levantarse, la sangre le corría desde la cabeza manchando el uniforme de prisionero- ¡Soldado! Lleve a este perro a la estación z- Rick llegó y se quedó mirando la escena- Capitán, este perro no se cuadró – Rick miró al prisionero, éste agachó la cabeza.

-Llévenlo a la enfermería, y cuando le hayan curado irá a la prisión, seguro que estando allí durante una semana no vuelve a olvidarse.

-Pero señor…

-¿Algo que objetar, sargento? – le interrumpió.

-No señor, nada. A sus órdenes – Rick se giró regresando a su puesto.

-Rick, a veces creo que eres demasiado benévolo – dijo el comandante cuando le tuvo a su lado.

-Hans, son más útiles vivos que muertos, necesitamos que las fábricas estén al 100% y eso no pasará si les matamos por tonterías como esas.

-Cierto, en eso tienes razón – el comandante dio un paso al frente- ¡La primera falta será castigada con 10 días en el agujero, la segunda significará el fusilamiento! – Gritó a los prisioneros-

A las seis de la mañana el recuento había terminado, y los prisioneros comenzaron a salir en dirección a la fábrica de ladrillos y a la de armamento.

La mitad de los hombres ya había abandonado el recinto, cuando le comandante regresó.

-Quiero que limpien de nieve el patio- ordeno a los vigilantes.

-Sí señor.

-Sin palas, quiero que lo hagan con sus cuerpos – sonrió- pasaremos una mañana divertida viendo como lo hacen. Si a la hora de mi comida queda nieve, los barracones del 1 al 10 dormirán a la intemperie hoy.

Rick se mordió la lengua al escuchar aquello, no podía ponerse dos veces en el mismo día del lado de los prisioneros, esta vez la jugada no le había salido bien, y lo que el comandante había preparado era peor.

-Hans, me marcho a la fábrica, quiero comprobar cómo va la producción de esta semana.

-Está bien, no olvides pasarte a las 11 por mi casa o Crista te matará.

-No lo olvidaré – justo cuando iba a salir escuchó una explosión haciendo que se parase.

-Capitán, Comandante ha sido en la estación – gritó un soldado desde la torre de vigilancia A.

-Tome unos hombres y vaya allí de inmediato – ordeno el comandante a Rick.

-Sí señor.

Rick junto con una veintena de hombres se dirigió a la zona de la estación, a su paso los habitantes del pueblo se encerraban en las viviendas, sabedores de que lo que terminaba de suceder no era bueno para ellos.

-Revisen cada palmo de la estación.

-Capitán, han volado un tren, el de suministros – dijo un soldado herido en la explosión.

Rick, caminaba entre los hierros retorcidos, observando los cuerpos de las victimas de aquella explosión, la mayoría eran soldados pero también había vecinos del pueblo. Sin aquellos suministros las semanas venideras iban a ser muy duras en el campo.

Del campo continuaron llegando soldados, Rick y cincuenta soldados de la SS se adentraron en el bosque en busca de los saboteadores, el resto registró cada vivienda del lugar.

No había ni rastro de las personas que habían volado el tren, Rick se quedó parado en un pequeño claro del bosque, mirando a todos los lados y entonces lo vio en una de las copas de los arboles. Se acercó hasta aquel lugar.

-Lo único que has logrado es dejar sin comida a los prisioneros, enhorabuena – y comenzó a alejarse de allí.

-Capitán, ni rastro de los saboteadores.

-No dejen de buscar, en algún sitio tienen que estar no pueden haberse esfumado – dijo y se marchó de allí.

De regreso al pueblo, sus hombres le trajeron a tres jóvenes.

-Estaban escondidos en la Iglesia.

-Buen trabajo, llevadlos al campo, el comandante seguro que quiere interrogarlos.

De regreso al campo, Rick tras informar al comandante se encaminó a la casa del mismo para hablar con Crista.

-Buenos días Rick – dijo nada más abrir la puerta- pasa tengo recién hecho café.

-Gracias Crista – se quitó el abrigo, los guantes y la gorra y dejó todo sobre la silla de la entrada.

-Siéntate, voy a por los cafés.

Rick obedeció sentándose frente a la chimenea.

-Sabes, he estado pensando –dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa auxiliar y comenzó a servir- Necesitas una mujer – Rick le miró sorprendido- Me refiero, a que necesitas a alguien que arregle tu casa, te cocine, te planche.

-De momento me las arreglo bien – contestó tomando un sorbo del café.

-Mira, nosotros tenemos a esa – señalaba a una mujer que estaba de pie al lado de la puerta- Nos hace la vida más fácil, además no hay que pagarla.

-¿Te refieres a una prisionera?

-Claro, a las mujeres del pueblo hay que pagarlas un jornal, y además son unas chismosas, es mejor usar a las prisioneras. La nuestra es judía, hace bien su trabajo – la mente de Rick había comenzado a trabajar y una idea pasaba una y otra vez por su mente.

-Quiero una mujer mayor – soltó sin darse cuenta- No quiero nada de jovencitas.

-Me parece perfecto, si quieres te busco una.

-Gracias, pero has hecho suficiente pensando en mí, no quiero que pases por el trago de caminar entre las perras. Aquel no es sitio para una dama.

-Bien, le diré a Hans que mañana te libere de tus obligaciones y así podrás ir a escoger a su perra.

La puerta de la vivienda se abrió en ese instante.

-Cariño – Crista vio que era su esposo el que entraba- a Rick le ha parecido una gran idea. Le podías liberar de su trabajo y así podría ir a elegir una perra.

-No hace falta, puedo ir en mi día libre – dijo Rick poniéndose en pie.

-De eso nada, el día libre es para descansar no para ir a otro campo. ¿Querido? – dijo mirando al comandante.

-Está bien, veta ahora y así estarás de regreso a la hora de la cena. De paso le dices al comandante Kochitz que le espero el lunes aquí.

-Sí señor, lo haré – girándose hacia Crista- gracias por todo – dijo sonriendo.

Rick tomó su vehículo y junto con su conductor recorrió los treinta kilómetros que separaban un campo de otro.

Nada más llegar se presentó ante el comandante del campo, Kochitz.

-Capitán, que alegría verle – decía nada más verlo.

-Comandante.

-¿Y qué le trae por mis dominios?

-Pues verá, lo primero es decirle que mi comandante le espera el lunes – Kochitz asintió- y el resto es algo raro – el comandante le miró esperando la explicación- Crista ha creído conveniente que tenga una perra en casa para que me tenga bien atendido- Kochitz rompió a reir.

-Ha tardado más de lo que suele hacer. A todos nos ha buscado una, dice que nosotros solos no sabemos hacer nada. Pues no se preocupe, entre y escoja.

-Señor, quiero una mayor – el hombre le miró sorprendido- Quiero a una perra mayor, nada de jovencitas.

-Entiendo – dijo y se quedó pensativo- Creo recordar que en los barracones 14 y 22 hay perras que podrían ser su abuela, ¿eso es lo que busca? – Rick asintió- Bien, vaya pues y ya me dirá cual es la elección.

Rick recorría el patio sin prisa, miraba a las mujeres que allí se encontraban, se dirigió a la zona de la cocina, entró y recorrió la estancia haciendo que las mujeres que allí se encontraban bajasen sus cabezas. Salió de aquel edifico y se dirigió a la enfermería, allí la vio, con su traje de prisionera, y sintió que después de mucho tiempo su corazón volvía a latir. Ella levantó la cabeza de lo que estaba haciendo, y tragó el nudo que se le formó al verlo allí.

-Busco una perra judía que cuide mi casa – dijo entrando a la estancia.

-Esto ya está Martha, vuelve en dos días y te lo miraré. Te diría que no lo mojes, ni ensucies la venda, pero eso aquí es imposible – Kate le había ignorado.

-Gracias Kate – la mujer salió de allí corriendo, alejándose del capitán.

Kate se giró para guardar las cosas en la vitrina, sintió su presencia tras de ella.

-Aléjate – dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Dónde está la abuela? – preguntó en el mismo tono y girándola.

-En el pabellón 14 – contestó agachando la cabeza.

-Bien, me la llevaré a mi casa, allí podré cuidarla – ella levantó su cabeza y le miró fijamente a los ojos- Es todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora, pero lograré sacaros con vida a ambas de aquí.

- Ya estamos muertas – una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

-No, no lo estáis, no pararé hasta lograr sacaros de aquí con vida y poneros a salvo, ¿confías en mi? – limpio la lágrima de Kate.

-Lo intento, intento confiar pero …

-Perdóname, fue lo único que se me ocurrió para evitar que ellos te siguieran haciendo daño- ahora fue a él a quien se le escapó una lágrima.

-Lo sé, pero no por eso duele menos- Rick tomó su navaja y ante los ojos aterrorizados de Kate se cortó la mano.

-Perra te he dicho que me des gasas, me he cortado – dijo zarandeándola.

-¿Todo bien capitán? – preguntó un soldado entrando.

-Sí, esta perra se empeña en curarme la herida ella misma, pero me niego a que una perra judía ponga sus sucias manos en mi – Kate le tendió las gasas.

Rick salió de allí, con su mano vendada, se encaminó al pabellón que Kate le había dicho y allí sentada en una esquina la vio.

Media hora después, estaban a punto de atravesar la torre A, cuando Rachel se soltó de su agarre y corrió a los brazos de su nieta.

-Abuela, todo irá bien, sólo confía en nosotros – le dijo al oído- Cuida de su casa, hazle la comida, la cena, la cama, lava su ropa, haz todo eso y seguro que estarás bien.

-Mi niña, pero y ¿tú? – Rick llegaba hasta las mujeres.

-Vamos perra, no tengo todo el día – dijo separando a ambas mujeres.

Montó en el coche, sabiendo que al menos Rachel estaría bien por un tiempo y pensando que debía encontrar la forma de tener a Kate cerca.


	9. Chapter 9

**Feliz año nuevo. Continuamos con nuestro relato, y dadas las fechas que son seguimos con un poco de tranquilidad, ya vendrán capítulos duros en un futuro no muy lejano, mientras tanto disfrutemos de algo de paz.**

* * *

Otro día más encerrado en aquel desván, lloraba, golpeaba sin cesar la puerta sabiendo que nadie vendría a sacarle de allí.

-Lo siento, lo siento, no volverá a pasar – gritaba a pleno pulmón, intentando que su voz llegase hasta sus oídos.

Sus ojos estaban acostumbrados a aquella penumbra, cada poco tiempo era encerrado allí, cualquier excusa era buena para ello.

-Lograré hacer de ti un hombre aunque para ello tenga que arrancarte la piel a tiras – apoyado sobre la mesa su espalda recibía el castigo.

Los llantos y súplicas de él nunca lograban ablandar el oscuro corazón de su abuelo.

-Cuanto más llores y más supliques, más golpes recibirás – le tomaba del pelo y escupía en su cara- niño mal criado. Yo te enseñaré a obedecer sin replicar.

Sentado en un rincón de aquel desván suplicaba que todo aquello terminase pronto, suplicaba poder salir de aquella casa sin ser igual que su abuelo.

Seis días pasó encerrado y de repente la puerta se abrió.

-Señorito, es la hora de la comida, el señor le espera en el comedor principal. No le haga esperar.

Se levantó, se puso su jersey, los zapatos y salió de allí. La mujer agachó la cabeza cuando el pasó a su lado.

-Richard llegas tarde – fue lo único que él le dijo.

-Lo siento señor, ¿puedo sentarme? – preguntó agachando la cabeza.

-Sí.

-Gracias señor – retiró su silla y se sentó.

-Ponte derecho, eso no es sentarse – dijo mirando al chico, que inmediatamente se irguió- así está mejor.

-Sí señor – todo consistía en no llevarle la contraria, esta vez lo iba a logar.

-Llevas en esta casa cerca de un año, y pese a todos mis intentos no he logrado mejor tu educación - tomaba un sorbo de vino y miraba fijamente al chico- he tomado una decisión, mañana mismo ingresarás en un internado, allí aprenderás a respetar.

-Pero señor

-¿Me vas a replicar? – sonrió al ver como negaba- mejor. Saldrás al amanecer, Bitten te llevará. He dado orden expresa de que usen los castigos más duros contigo si fueran precisos, no saldrás de allí mientras no esté convencido de tu cambio de actitud.

Richard tan solo bajó su vista, para ocultar las lágrimas que habían comenzado a salir.

-¿Lloras?- Rick negó – levanta la cabeza – Rick obedeció pese a saber lo que vendría después- Lloras, eres un desecho, nadie llora por algo así – gritó su abuelo- tráeme la fusta – se levantó y como su abuelo le había dicho le acercó la fusta – yo te daré una razón para que llores – dijo al tiempo que se puso en pie.

Tomó a Rick del brazo y le rasgó la camisa, dejando la espalda al aire. Se podían ver las marcas de los castigos anteriores recorrer toda la espalda, le obligo a apoyar su torso sobre la mesa.

-Terminarás por aprender, me cueste lo que me cueste – comenzó a azotar a su nieto- Qué se podía esperar del hijo sin padre de la puta de mi hija, pero haré de ti un Von Strauss – continuaban los latigazos los gritos de Rick solapaban los sonidos de la fusta al volar por el aire.

Se despertó bañado en sudor, temblaba, se levantó de aquella cama y se acercó a la ventana, fuera nevaba. Salió de aquella habitación y encaminó sus pasos hasta la puerta de entrada, la abrió y tal y como estaba salió de la casa.

Se quedó en pie con el torso desnudo, levantó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en el cielo blanco, y dejó que la nieve le calase hasta los huesos.

-Capitán, entre en casa – puso una manta sobre su cuerpo- vamos, le prepararé un vaso de leche caliente, tiene que entrar en calor – no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado allí pero sentía como su cuerpo estaba totalmente helado.

-Rachel – susurró- déjeme aquí, tiene que terminar todo – se volvió hacia la anciana con las lágrimas bañando su rostro.

Rachel le guió hacia el interior de la vivienda, cerrando la puerta tras de ellos.

-Rick, no puedo dejar que lo hagas – le acercaba hasta la chimenea encendida mientras frotaba su cuerpo con la manta para que entrase en calor- Kate te necesita con vida. Siéntate – le ordenó acercando una silla al fuego- ahora regreso.

Volvió al cabo de pocos minutos, traía ropa para él y un vaso de leche caliente.

-Tienes que entrar en calor – le retiró la manta. Y entonces se fijó- Mi niño, ¿qué te hicieron? – pasó sus manos sobre las cicatrices de la espalda.

-Me enseñaron a obedecer – rompió a llorar y hundió su cara en el pecho de la abuela.

Rachel logró ponerle el pijama seco, le obligó a tomarse la leche, y le llevó hasta su cama, tapándole con infinita ternura.

-Lograremos salir con vida – le dijo al besar su mejilla.

-Abuela – la mujer se giró- lo lograré, encontraré la manera de sacaros de aquí. Lo prometo, aunque me vaya la vida en ello, lo lograré.

-Sé que lo harás – contestó ella en la puerta de la habitación.

La mañana llegó y con ella, los temores de Rachel se hicieron realidad, Rick amaneció con una fiebre muy alta. Tiritaba, al tiempo que deliraba, ella le ponía paños mojados para ver si así lograba hacer que la fiebre bajase, pero dos horas después de haber comenzado a cuidar de él la fiebre no descendía.

Rachel no se lo pensó, se armó de valor y salió de la casa. Comenzó a caminar en dirección al campo cuando fue inmediatamente interceptada por los soldados.

-¿Dónde vas perra? – dijo uno de ellos tomándola del brazo.

-El capitán está enfermo, necesita un médico – contestó bajando la cabeza.

-Ralf, entra en la casa del capitán y comprueba lo que dice esta perra.

-No miento, necesita al médico – el soldado la golpeó por hablar sin permiso.

-Dice la verdad – dijo el soldado saliendo de la vivienda.

-Está bien, tú perra te quedarás con el capitán, Ralf y Mihael quedaros con él, mientras yo iré en busca del médico.

Seis horas después Rick abría los ojos

-¿Qué hora es?

-Por fin, loado sea el señor, estás despierto – Rachel se acercó hasta él posando su mano en la frente- parece que la fiebre ha bajado. Me asustaste mucho muchacho- le dijo señalándole con el dedo.

-Lo siento – intentó salir de la cama.

-¿Dónde crees que vas? – le obligó a tumbarse nuevamente- El médico ha dado orden de que no salgas de la cama hasta que él lo permita. Debes tomar algo de sopa porque es la hora de la medicina – salió de la estancia y al poco regresó con un plato de sopa aún humeante.

-¿Ha venido el médico?

-Tuve que salir a buscar ayuda, tu fiebre era muy alta y no bajaba – le acercaba una cucharada de sopa a los labios.

-Pero no puedes salir – casi lo dijo aquello gritando.

-Da lo mismo, logré la ayuda – sonaron golpes en la puerta de la casa- Debe ser el doctor, voy a abrir, ahora regreso, mientras tómate la sopa.

Mientras el doctor comprobaba la evolución de Rick, Rachel estaba en el salón limpiando.

-Perra – grito el doctor desde la puerta haciendo que la abuela corriera hasta aquella habitación.

-Señor – dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Pasa – ella entró sin levantar la vista- la enfermera del campo está a punto de llegar, ella se encargará del capitán mientras esté enfermo. Tú regresarás al campo hasta que esté recuperado.

Rick sintió un tremendo dolor por ello, pero no podía hacer nada para evitar aquello.

-Sería mejor que se quede en este campo, así cuando esté recuperado no perderemos tiempo y llegará de inmediato a trabajar – fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

-Me parece perfecto – la puerta de la casa se abrió- Debe ser la enfermera.

La puerta de la estancia se abrió dando entrada a la mujer del comandante del campo que venía acompañada de una joven aria.

-Rick, ¿Cómo estás? – Crista se acercó hasta la cama y tomó entre sus manos una de las de él- Ella es Jenell, es la nueva enfermera del campo y es quien va a cuidar de ti mientras estés enfermo – Rick se fijó en la joven, no podía negar su ascendencia, rubia, ojos azules.

-Capitán Von Strauss será un placer cuidar de usted – Jenell se acercó hasta él y sonrió.

-Tendríais unos niños muy guapos – soltó Crista riendo, la enfermera se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza mientras Rick miró hacia la abuela.

Todos salvo Jenell abandonaron la vivienda unos minutos después, Rachel fue conducida por soldados al campo, se quedaría en la enfermería hasta nueva orden.

-Debe dormir capitán – Jenell acomodó la almohada de la cama y retiraba el termómetro comprobando que la fiebre no había vuelto a subir- descanse un poco en unas horas le toca tomar la medicación. Si necesita cualquier cosa llame, estaré en la habitación contigua- dijo saliendo de aquella estancia.


	10. Chapter 10

**La tranquilidad llegó a su fin, veremos un poco más de la crueldad del momento. RECUERDO QUE ESTE ES UN FIC DURO.**

* * *

Una semana fue lo que el capitán tardó en recuperarse, una semana en la que poco a poco se permitió soñar. Soñar con otra vida en otro tiempo y en otro lugar, miraba a Jen sabiendo que ella era la que con sus cuidados durante aquella larga semana había logrado insuflarle algo de vida. Negó con la cabeza, era absurdo, nada de lo que había imaginado durante aquella semana sería nunca real, cuanto antes lo olvidase mejor sería para todos.

-Jen, es hora de ir al trabajo – dejó su taza de café sobre la mesa.

-Sí, capitán. Antes de separarnos quería decirte que ha sido un placer cuidarte – Bajó la cabeza algo azorada.

-Para mí también ha sido un placer tenerte aquí, siento que nos hayamos conocido de esta forma – Se acercó hasta la joven enfermera y posó su mano sobre el rostro de ella- Quizás en otro tiempo y en otro lugar todo podría haber sido diferente.

Ambos salieron de aquella casa, dejando tras de sí lo vivido allí la última semana, siendo ambos conscientes de que aquello no volvería a repetirse.

Jen se encaminó a la enfermería nada más llegar, tenía que reincorporarse a su función en el campo, Rick se encontró con el comandante tomando café en la garita de la torre A.

-Rick, me alegra ver que estás totalmente recuperado – dijo el comandante palmeando la espalda de su segundo.

-Gracias Hans, ha sido la peor gripe de mi vida. ¿Algo nuevo? – fijó su vista en los documentos que el comandante soltó para saludarle.

-En tres días más o menos nos llega un nuevo cargamento, 3000.

-Pero, no tenemos sitio para 3000 más – tomó los documentos y comenzó a leerlos.

-Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, pero en Berlín eso importa poco.

-No podemos agrandar más el campo, es imposible – dejaba de no muy buenas formas los papeles sobre la mesa.

-Son órdenes. ¡Encuentra la forma de hacer sitio a 3000! – las palabras de Rick no le habían gustado y es última frase se la lanzó en forma de grito.

-Sí señor, a sus ordenes señor – contestó sabedor del enfado de su superior- Antes de que el nuevo cargamento llegue habré hecho sitio – pidió permiso para retirarse y salió de aquel lugar.

Se plantó en la puerta del campo, perdiendo su vista por el mismo, apretó las manos cerrándolas y golpeando con ellas sus piernas, odiaba lo que iba a hacer, pero él era un capitán de la SS.

-Sargento – saludó a sus hombres al entrar en la torre H- quiero una inspección de barracones ahora mismo, revisen 12 incluyendo el 22 y el 14 – ambos eran los barracones más conflictivos.

Dos horas después la inspección había concluido, ante él depositados en el suelo estaban todos los objetos requisados, una radio, varios cuchillos artesanos, un punzón también artesano.

-Quiero que todos los prisioneros de los barracones revisados formen ante mí en cuanto regresen de las fábricas. Entre tanto, saquen todas las literas y prenderlas fuego, quiten las estufas de dichos barracones – giró sobre sí mismo y se encaminó a la estación z.

Rachel recogía la casa, varios soldados la habían llevado hasta allí en el mismo instante del regreso de la enfermera, no le gustó comprobar que las sabanas de la cama de Rick tenían impregnado olor a perfume de mujer. Aquello no era bueno para los intereses de su nieta, si Rick se interesaba en aquella mujer tal vez dejaría de luchar por ellas. Alejó ese pensamiento inmediatamente, diciéndose que él nunca las fallaría.

Tenía la comida preparada, pero Rick no regresó a casa para comer, se dejó caer sobre una silla sintiendo que los años cada vez le pesaban más y que las vejaciones sufridas le estaban pasando factura, cada día se sentía un poco más débil.

-Capitán, los prisioneros están formados y los barracones vacios como ordenó.

Rick caminó hasta el patio central, miró las filas de prisioneros perfectamente alineados, dio una última calada a su cigarro y comenzó a hablar.

-Esta mañana hemos revisado algunos barracones, encontrando material prohibido en ellos. Todos vosotros seréis castigados por ello. ¡Desnudaros! – Gritó, los prisioneros se miraron con temor- Lo diré sólo una vez más, ¡os quiero desnudos!

Algunos comenzaron a sacarse la ropa otros decidieron quedarse como estaban. El capitán se acercó hasta los hombres vestidos de la primera fila, sacó su pistola y disparó sobre las cabezas de aquellos que aun portaban las ropas.

-¡Desnudos! – repitió tras vaciar su cargador, ahora sí todos los prisioneros obedecieron, una vez todos estuvieron sin ropa continuó hablando – Estaréis en el patio en posición de firmes hasta que decidida lo contrario. Soldados- miró a sus hombres – aquellos que se muevan o intenten taparse, serán ejecutados -Se alejó de allí, sintiendo los copos de nieve caer sobre él.

-Rick – le llamó el comandante cuando traspasaba la puerta de salida del campo.

-Sí señor – se giraba para mirarlo.

-Gran idea, mañana estarán todos muertos por congelación. Ves, has logrado hacer sitio para los 3000 nuevos prisioneros que nos llegan. Te felicito, ven a casa y brindemos por eso.

Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche cuando Rick atravesó la puerta de su casa, se dirigió a la cocina encontrando allí a la abuela Beckett sentada.

-Deberías estar haciendo algo – golpeó la silla haciendo que la anciana cayera al suelo- ¿Crees que estás aquí de vacaciones?

Rachel se levantó del suelo, mirando a Rick sin entender que ocurría, una vez en pie llegó hasta ella el olor a alcohol que él desprendía.

-Rick, será mejor que te acuestes, has bebido demasiado – le tomó del brazo.

-¡Suéltame! - la empujó haciendo que se golease contra la mesa- ¿No aprenderéis nunca? Vosotros no podéis tocar a un ser superior- se fue acercando hasta ella- sois escoria, peores que animales. Tenéis la culpa de todo – Rachel sentía la saliva de él caer sobre su rostro según él iba hablando- Me dais asco.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – sabía que él no pensaba lo que decía, algo terrible debía haber sucedido para que Rick la tratase así.

-Tú tienes la culpa, y Samuel, y Kate y Jim y Johanna, mi madre, todos vosotros sois culpables – La abuela intentó nuevamente tocarlo- ¡No pongas tus impuras manos sobre mi! – Se alejó de ella- ¿Quieres saber qué sucede? – Se acercó tomándola del brazo- Termino de sentenciar a muerte a cerca de 3000 prisionero, y he matado a sangre fría a seis más, ¿te parece suficiente? – Ella le miró con estupor, su niño no podía haber hecho eso- Esto es lo que soy, un capitán de la SS, un asesino, un sanguinario. Esto es lo que vosotros dejasteis que me hicieran. No me buscasteis, estuvisteis en Berlín, y no me buscasteis, me podríais haber salvado pero no lo hicisteis, y yo ahora me desvivo por intentar buscar una salida para vosotras, tal vez debería mataros con mis propias manos – colocaba sus manos alrededor del cuello de la anciana, quitándolas de allí en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que hacía.

-Richard – su voz era una súplica- no lo hagas, no dejes que ellos ganen, tú no eres como esos asesinos.

-No lo entiendes, ya han ganado, ganaron el día que apreté por primera vez el gatillo de mi arma contra un indefenso. Ni siquiera salvándoos a vosotras, mis pecados se podrían perdonar.

Salió de aquella casa, necesitaba olvidar todo, olvidar aquellas imágenes que habían regresado a su mente, la primera vez que mató sin estar su vida en juego. La primera vez que dejó a sus hombres violar a mujeres, la primera vez de tantas cosas.

Abrió la puerta de aquel lugar, se había jurado que nunca pisaría aquel sitio, pero aquella noche de caída libre, rompió ese juramento.

-Vaya capitán, empezaba a pensar que nunca le vería por aquí – Rick miró hacia aquella sala dónde los soldados se divertían.

-La quiero a ella – señaló a una joven con su traje de prisionera que estaba en un rincón hecha un ovillo.

-Buena elección capitán, dicen que es una fiera en la cama – el hombre trajo de los pelos a la joven- cuarto dos- dijo entregándosela a Rick.

Tiraba de ella, abrió la puerta del cuarto indicado y la lanzó sobre el suelo.

-¡Desnúdate! – se giró cerrando la puerta y echando el pestillo.

La joven no paraba de llorar mientras se quitaba la ropa, intentando tapar su cuerpo desnudo con sus manos.

-Quiero que me comas la polla – comenzó a bajarse la cremallera del pantalón, ella negaba apoyaba sus manos sobre las piernas de él intentando así evitar que le metiera su miembro en la boca- Oh, vamos, ¿prefieres una polla limpia? ¿Una que esté circuncidada? Te gusta que sean como las de los bebés, sois unas pervertidas – la tomó de los brazos y la lanzó sobre la cama- Yo te enseñaré lo que una polla alemana puede hacer – comenzó a manosear el cuerpo de la joven, pasando su lengua por los pechos de ella, lamiéndolos y mordiéndolos con furia- Vamos judía, seguro que lo estás disfrutando – la miró a los ojos y vio el pánico reflejado en ellos.

Saltó de la cama, pegó la espalda a la pared y se fue dejando caer, tapaba su rostro con sus manos – perdóname, por favor perdóname – por fin había reaccionado, por fin antes de caer definitivamente en un pozo del cual nunca hubiera sido capaz de regresar reaccionó. Por fin Richard Castle había logrado salir de las profundidades haciendo que Richard von Strauss se escondiera.

Se acercó a la joven y le tendió su ropa – vístete, no te haré daño – la joven le miraba aún con el miedo reflejado en su rostro – tapate, te juro que no te haré daño- repitió Rick. Cuando ya estuvo vestida, se acercó hasta ella- Este será nuestro secreto, ¿sí? -Ella tan solo asintió- Bien, ahora salgamos.

Allí fuera de aquel cuarto, continuaban sus hombres bebiendo, jugando, incluso peleando por llevarse una mujer a la cama. Él salió de allí, destrozado por lo que casi había hecho, pero con una idea de lo que tenía que hacer para salvar a Kate.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sólo recordar que este fic es todo menos rosa. FIC DURO**

* * *

La sirena sonó encontrándola ya preparada, hacía una hora que se había levantado, teniendo así tiempo de pasar por el retrete y el aseo con tiempo, antes de la masificación que ahora vendría. Esperó sentada en la zona de día, escondió el rostro entre las manos, la cabeza le estaba matando, pero no había nada que hacer, en casa estaría metida en la cama, con las cortinas cerradas y sin ruidos para así encontrar la paz que necesitaba, pero dónde ella se encontraba nada de eso era posible.

Se levantó chocando con Tessa, la vigilante del barracón.

-Estoy harta de ti – le dijo empujándola sobre la mesa- te crees mejor que nosotras sólo por dónde trabajas – sus manos se posaron alrededor del cuello de Kate- ¿pero sabes una cosa? No eres nada, sólo eres una puta judía que terminará siendo cenizas, eso es lo que eres – le escupió con odio- pero hasta que eso llegue, y créeme que va a llegar, haré de tu vida un puto infierno. Vas a estar en la lista de este viernes para ir a la casa de esparcimiento de los soldados del campo masculino. Te encantará sentir una polla alemana dentro de ti.

Kate luchaba por quitarse aquellas manos del cuello, se estaba ahogando, sentía como el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones. Tosió cuando por fin Tessa soltó su agarre.

-Eres una psicópata – masajeaba su cuello intentando minimizar el dolor.

-Por eso estoy aquí – salió riéndose del barracón.

El dolor de cabeza de Kate desapareció siendo sustituido por el pánico, todas sabían lo que sucedía con las mujeres que eran enviadas al local de esparcimiento del campo de Sachenhausen, los relatos de las mujeres que habían regresado de allí eran escalofriantes, y ella había tenido que revisar a muchas cuando habían regresado.

Mientras recorría el camino hacia la enfermería tras el recuento de la mañana, las lágrimas le iban bañando el rostro, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para salvarse, iba a sufrir en sus carnes violaciones. Esta vez él no estaría ahí para poder evitarlo.

-41319, tienes una mal herida abajo – le dijo el doctor nada más llegar a su puesto- parece que los soldados se divirtieron con ella – soltó una carcajada antes de salir de la sala- Tienes dos días, si no será no apta.

Bajó a la sala que había en el sótano, especial para las prisioneras judías, la encontró en un rincón echa un ovillo, se acercó hasta ella y notó la sangre seca cubriendo sus ropas, las cuales estaban desgarradas.

-Dios, pequeña ¿qué te han hecho? – al acercarse hasta ella sintió como se le helaba la sangre al comprobar que le habían grabado la estrella de David en la frente.

-Son unos monstruos, son unos monstruos – repetía incansablemente.

-Ven, tengo que curarte esa herida – la levantaba don ternura del suelo.

-Han matado a 3000. Es un monstruo, les dejó desnudos en el patio de recuento y murieron congelados – Kate la miró con horror.

-¿Quién ha sido capaz de hacer algo así?

-El capitán, el capitán von Strauss y después vejó a una chica en el área de descanso – Kate dejó caer la gasa al escuchar ese nombre.

-¿Qué? – no podía ser cierto lo que la joven estaba contando, él no era así, él no podía haber hecho aquellas atrocidades.

Su compañera le relató cada una de las cosas escuchadas en el edificio de relax, haciendo que las lágrimas de Kate corrieran por su rostro, no sólo por los muertos sino también por escuchar que había sido su amigo el causante.

Se preguntaba si aún podría esperar que él la rescatase, y sobre todo se preguntaba qué habría hecho que su amigo cambiase tanto.

_-Cuando sea mayor, seré medico, o policía, o bombero, salvaré vidas – dijo al tiempo que se impulsaba en los columpios._

_-Pues yo seré abogado como mis padres y también salvaré vidas, haré que los buenos no vayan a la cárcel por cosas que no hayan hecho – dijo con total seguridad._

_-Salvaremos al mundo de mil formas – sonrió él._

_-Rick, no seremos salvadores, haremos nuestro trabajo – le rectificó ella._

_-Eres una aguafiestas, es más divertido decir que seremos salvadores del mundo – le contestó sacándole la lengua._

_-Oye – le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo haciéndose la ofendida._

_-Oh, vamos Kate, reconoce que a veces, y sólo a veces eres una aguafiestas- insistió él, repitiendo el gesto con la lengua._

_-Sólo por decir eso no te invito a cenar – se bajó del columpio y comenzó a caminar- Ha cocinado mi madre y ha hecho pasta fresca._

_-Vamos Kate, era una broma – Rick corrió hasta alcanzarla- ¿me perdonas? – puso su mejor cara de niño bueno, incluso hizo pucheros._

_-Rick, por dios, deja el melodrama para tu madre._

_-Eso ha dolido que lo sepas – ponía su mano sobre su corazón._

_-No tienes remedio – sonreía negando con la cabeza._

_-Pero me quieres – la abrazó- ¿a qué sí?_

_-Anda vamos a casa, mi madre no quería que llegásemos tarde – se soltaba del abrazo._

_-Vale, pero no has dicho que me quieras._

_-Ni te lo voy a decir, tus ganas de saberlo._

¿Cómo su amigo, que soñaba con salvar el mundo podía haberse convertido en semejante monstruo? Continuaba con su tarea en la enfermería curando pequeñas heridas, antes de ir a trabajar a la cocina. Cada día pasaba más tiempo en la cocina que en la enfermería, cada día importaban menos los daños que sufrían las prisioneras, sentía que cada día estaba más cerca el fin de su trabajo en aquel espacio.

Las alarmas sonaron, se asomó a la puerta viendo como todos los soldados libres corrían en dirección a la entrada.

-¡Muévete! Ha habido una explosión, la fábrica de munición ha volado por los aires – El doctor la agarró del brazo tirando de ella. En aquel momento poco importaba su ascendencia judía.

El panorama al llegar era desolador, Kate no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo ante la visión que tenía ante ella.

El edificio de ladrillo rojo, se había venido totalmente abajo, entre los cascotes podían verse cuerpos mutilados, heridos gritando, cuerpos sin vida.

-¡Venga, hay soldados en el interior, sacadlos! – aquellos órdenes dadas hicieron que se girase sobre sus talones, comprobando que era el capitán quien exigía entrar a rescatar a los soldados.

Ambos se miraron, siendo Rick el primero en retirar su mirada, lo que vio en la de Kate le hizo sentirse nuevamente enfermo.

-Primero los soldados, y luego los heridos, me da lo mismo si son alemanes o prisioneros, quiero a todos fuera – Volvió a ordenar.

-Tú, muévete, ya has escuchado al capitán. Entra yo ayudaré desde fuera.

-Pero doctor, ¿no sería mejor que entrásemos juntos? – se atrevió a responder ella, sintiendo como su cara era cruzada por la mano del doctor.

-¡Que entres, he dicho! – le repitió tomándola del brazo y llevándola hasta una de las antiguas entradas.

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro, haciendo que girase la cabeza.

-Déjalo, no hay nada que puedas hacer por su vida – dijo mirando el cuerpo al que Kate estaba atendiendo- Habéis sacado a todos los heridos, es hora de salir.

-¡No! Está vivo, no puedo dejarlo aquí, se desangrará y morirá – retomaba los cuidados.

-Y si lo sacas también morirá, será un no apto – la intentó levantar.

-¡Está vivo! – continuó con su trabajo.

-Ya no – dijo al tiempo que disparaba sobre la cabeza del hombre- y ahora sal de aquí – la levantó sintiendo como ella le escupió en la cara.

-¡Eres un monstruo!

-Este monstruo te va a sacar de aquí antes de derruir por completo el edificio. Este monstruo será el que pase la noche del viernes contigo en el área de recreo – vio la cara de sorpresa de ella- He visto tu nombre en la lista. Seré yo quien esté contigo, logrando que regreses entera a tu campo. Soy el que mantiene con vida tu abuela. Pero sí, soy un monstruo.

La dejó allí en pie, encaminándose hacia la salida, a medio camino se paró – ¡Sal de una puta vez 41319!

Kate trataba de asimilar todo lo que Rick le había dicho, era como si él tuviera dos personalidades totalmente enfrentadas, y mantuviese constantemente una guerra interna. Por un lado estaba su amigo de siempre, el niño del que ella se enamoró con tan solo cinco años, y por otro estaba el capitán von Strauss. Regresaba, como todos los prisioneros, a pie a su campo viendo como el vehículo del capitán les adelantaba, ella iba metida en sus pensamientos, llorando por el amigo que perdió al ser llevado a Alemania tantos años atrás y preguntándose si alguna vez él lograría ser como en su día fue.


	12. Chapter 12

**El capítulo de hoy es algo más corto. Comenzamos la fase de preparación, espero que os guste. Hoy es mucho más relajado que otros días. Hasta el lunes o martes no habrá capítulo nuevo.**

* * *

Kate intentaba dormir en su camastro, pero aquella noche era imposible, su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada al recordar cada segundo que vivió con Rick en NY, cada poco esos recuerdos eran sustituidos por los nuevos, recuerdos de un Richard duro, frío, capaz de matar sin pensarlo a inocentes, pero que al mismo tiempo era capaz de jugarse su propia vida por una antigua amiga y su familia.

La angustia que sentía le oprimía el pecho, si tan solo hubiera hecho caso a sus padres y se hubiera quedado en NY ahora no estaría viviendo en el infierno, y tal vez su abuelo aun estaría vivo. Quizás Richard incluso sin ella allí habría luchado por los abuelos y tal vez habría tenido éxito. Pero eso ella nunca lo sabría. Al menos, tras la charla, sabía que la abuela aun estaba con vida, aquello sacó una pequeña sonrisa.

Sintió el agua helada sobre su cuerpo, aquello hizo que diera un grito y saltase del camastro.

-Estás loca – dijo una vez en pie.

-Ahora comprobarás que tal se duerme completamente empapada. Te dije que haría de tu vida un infierno y eso es lo que estoy haciendo- Kate sopesó la idea de comenzar una pelea desechándola inmediatamente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rick caminaba por las calles de Oranenburg, hacia horas que debería estar en casa, pero aquella noche era incapaz de enfrentar a Rachel, y no se sentía con fuerzas de pasar una noche más peleando con la cama en sus largas horas de insomnio.

Estaba convencido que el estallido de la fábrica había sido un sabotaje cometido por la misma gente que hizo volar el tren de mercancías.

Los detenidos en aquella ocasión murieron sin decir si había participado alguien más en el ataque, pero a él aquella información no le hacía falta, Rick había visto en aquel bosque a otro responsable. Recordaba perfectamente su rostro, si tan solo fuera capaz de encontrarlo.

Se fijó en la iglesia, desde sus años de internado no había vuelto a pisar una. Miró la torre, y una idea apareció nítida en su cerebro.

Rodeo el edificio, encontrando la puerta trasera, tomó el picaporte con su mano comprobando que estaba cerrada, giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó a la plaza sentándose justo frente a aquella puerta.

Tan solo veinte minutos después alguien apareció, al ver al capitán se paró.

-Entremos – Rick se había acercado hasta él.

-Capitán, ¿no es un poco tarde para andar por las calles?

-Lo mismo le podría decir yo, con la salvedad de que yo tengo autorización y usted no.

-Vengo a preparar los oficios de mañana por los muertos en la fábrica.

-Entremos, hace frio para estar charlando en plena calle.

Ambos entraron en la iglesia, caminando hasta el despacho del ministro.

-Pastor…

-Hunt – respondió él.

-Pastor Hunt – se sentó en el sillón del despacho- ¿No es algo contradictorio que vuele una fábrica y después decida hacer un oficio por los muertos?

-Pero, ¿cómo se atreve? Soy un hombre de dios.

-Ya, un hombre de dios – repitió Rick- le voy a contar una historia. Hace unas semanas un tren de mercancías voló por los aires, mis soldados capturaron a los culpables, los cuales como usted sabrá fueron fusilados en el campo. Mientras batíamos el bosque en busca de los culpables, me topé con alguien subido a un árbol. Desde allí esa persona me observaba, supongo que no disparó para no descubrirse, pero yo no puedo olvidar aquel rostro, aquellos ojos azules, aquel pelo castaño, aquella barba incipiente.

-¿Por qué no delató a aquella persona? – preguntó Hunt.

-Porque puede que en un futuro me sea necesario – se levantó y se acercó hasta el pastor- Yo salvé su vida y él me devolverá el favor, ¿no cree?

-Si es por una buena causa, seguro que lo hace capitán – contestó Hunt.

-Lo será, sólo espero que recuerde que sé quién es y dónde está, y que haga aquello que le pida sin pensarlo mucho. Porque de lo contrario, terminaré con él y con todos sus seguidores, niños, mujeres, ancianos. ¿Me entiende?

-Perfectamente capitán.

-Bien, y ahora le dejo que prepare los oficios – se acercó hasta la puerta tomó el picaporte y justo en ese momento se giró- Pastor, aféitese – sonrió al salir de aquella estancia.

Hunt, se dejó caer sobre su sillón, desde aquel día en el bosque había vivido con el miedo a que el capitán le delatase, pero aquello nunca había sucedido, siempre se preguntó la razón, ahora la sabía el capitán le iba a utilizar y él no podría negarse si quería que sus fieles y sus hombres continuasen con vida.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El viernes llegó y con su llegada el miedo de Kate aumentó. Sabía que él le había dicho que estaría allí y que sería él quien estuviese con ella, pero y si él no iba ¿cómo se salvaría de aquella violencia?

Rick abrió la puerta, sintiendo una oleada de olor a alcohol, tabaco, sudor, el encargado se acercó ahsta él.

-Bienvenido capitán, tenemos muchas chicas nuevas – sonrió enseñando sus negros dientes.

Rick miró por toda la estancia y por fin la localizó, las manos de un soldado sobaban el cuerpo de Kate la cual luchaba para zafarse de aquel hombre.

-La quiero a ella – dijo señalando a Kate.

-Pero capitán, ya está con ese soldado, elija a otra mejor.

-La quiero a ella, o ¿prefiere que le cuente al comandante la clase de "premios" que les das a mis hombres?

-La tendrá jefe – el hombre se acercó hasta el soldado, discutieron hasta que él señaló al capitán.

El soldado se cuadró y asintió con la cabeza, Kate era toda suya.

-Quiero el cuarto 12 – aquel era el más alejado del salón principal- Que se asee un poco y llévamela cuando esté lista – se dirigió hacia aquel cuarto.

El hombre siguió las órdenes del capitán y cuando Kate estuvo lista la llevo hasta el cuarto.

-Acércate – Kate le miraba desde la puerta – cierra con llave, no quiero que nadie nos moleste – ordenó.

Rick, contemplaba a Kate mientras se acercaba hasta la cama, miraba con descaro aquel cuerpo, estaba demasiado delgada, seguro que si le quitaba la chaqueta se notarían todos los huesos, se levantó y se dirigió hasta su abrigo, buscó en los bolsillos y regresó a la cama.

-Toma –dijo sentándose a su lado.

-Gracias – salió como un pequeño susurro.

-Sólo es un poco de pan y algo de jamón, pero seguro que es lo mejor que has comido en meses – miraba como ella devoraba aquel alimento- despacio, no queremos que te siente mal -le tendió un vaso con agua- te ofrecería vino pero te sentará mejor el agua.

-Gracias – repitió ella.

-Cuando termines, te tumbas y duermes un rato, la noche es larga – ella le miró- después de que descanses hablaremos – acarició la cabeza de Kate sintiendo como ella se tensaba con aquel contacto- tranquila, soy un monstruo pero no un violador – dijo él con toda la tristeza que le invadía al comprobar el miedo que ella le tenía.


	13. Chapter 13

**Tras un fin de semana desconectada del mundo, regreso con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Como siempre digo, RECORDAR QUE NO ES UN FIC ROSA, ES DURO.**

* * *

CAPITULO 13

Sentado en la única silla de aquella habitación, Richard se dedicaba a contemplar a su antigua amiga mientras ésta dormía, a Kate le había costado dormirse, pero finalmente lo logró. Mientras la observaba, Rick recordaba todos los años que habían pasado juntos, aquellos años en los que él había sido feliz, apretaba la mandíbula mientras se preguntaba si algún día podría volver a ser aquel Richard Castle.

Habían pasado demasiados años desde que la muerte de su madre le llevó a un nuevo país y un nuevo continente, pero sobre todo habían pasado demasiados años desde que él dejó de ser Rick Castle para convertirse en Richard von Strauss.

Clavó su mirada en ella, cerró los ojos y trató de recordarla con el aspecto de la última vez que ambos estuvieron juntos en NY, pese a los intentos que hizo, aquella imagen guardada durante años en su cerebro había sido sustituida, ahora su mente sólo le ofrecía la imagen de Kate durante su interrogatorio. A su cerebro acudían imágenes de él observando cómo era torturada, imágenes de él sobre ella, imágenes que una vez más le revolvieron el estomago y que le hacían pensar que nunca, ni aun viviendo un millón de años, podría borrarlas de su cerebro.

Sonrió al recordar el día que con 17 años había decidido terminar con su vida, aquel día cuando la cuerda ya estaba alrededor de su cuello y su cuerpo se sostenía sobre una banqueta, una imagen le salvo la vida, la imagen de ella pidiéndole que nunca la olvidase. Ahora se preguntaba si no habría sido mejor para todos que aquel lejano día él hubiera desechado la esperanza de su vida.

Kate comenzó a moverse intranquila, el sudor comenzó a bañar su cuerpo, las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, para finalmente lazar un grito al tiempo que se incorporaba en aquella cama.

Abrió los ojos, sintiéndose perdida por unos segundos, los que tardó en recordar dónde se encontraba. Richard se acercó hasta ella sentándose en el borde de aquella cama.

-Estás a salvo –Kate le miró con miedo- Créeme, este es el lugar más seguro para ti en estos momentos – dijo él antes de levantarse y alejarse de ella.

Kate se incorporó apoyando su cuerpo sobre el cabecero de la cama, mirándolo, intentando descifrar lo que veía en esos ojos azules que antiguamente podía leer sin problemas.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó finalmente.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-¿Por qué eres así? – dijo con un claro gesto de asco.

- Podría decir que por mi abuelo, o tal vez por mi aprendizaje en Alemania o que la vida no ha sido fácil, pero viéndote ahora a ti la mía ha sido un camino de rosas. Supongo que la verdad es que en mi siempre ha habido mucho de von Strauss, pero mientras estuve rodeado de amor, de amigos, esa parte de mi estaba encerrada, ahora es la parte de Castle que aún pervive la que está escondida y cada día que pasa cuesta más encontrarla.

-¿Qué te hicieron? – Kate continuaba intentado entender a aquel ser que se encontraba frente a ella.

-Me enseñaron el infierno, me enseñaron como sobrevivir a él, me dieron a elegir entre vivir en el infierno o morir, y escogí el infierno. Más tarde me enseñaron otro tipo de infierno, aquel al cual mandas a tus enemigos y dijeron, ¿serás capaz de hacerlo? Y simplemente dije que sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque siempre creí que mi parte Castle finalmente vencería, pero ahora sé que eso nunca sucederá. Ni salvándote la vida Castle volverá, él murió el mismo día que yo fui capaz de matar a un inocente.

-¿Por qué tanto afán en salvar mi vida y la de mi familia?

-Por egoísmo – Kate le miró sorprendida, aquella era la última respuesta que se esperaba escuchar- porque si lo logro mí caída a los infiernos habrá tenido un sentido – la miró viendo decepción en sus ojos- podría haber dicho que por amistad, por cariño, incluso por amor, el amor que un niño de 13 años sentía por su mejor amiga, pero si dijese eso estaría mintiendo. Y ahora mismo en mi vida ya hay suficientes mentiras como para añadir una más.

Silencio, ambos tenían que asimilar lo que allí se había dicho

-Siempre lo has sabido – se sirvió una copa de vino – desde que nos reencontramos sentí tu rechazo, me esforcé en demostrarte que seguía siendo tu amigo pero tú siempre lo supiste.

-Mi abuelo creía en ti, me decía que tu actuar era sólo un disfraz, pero cuando golpeabas, disparabas, interrogabas, no era un disfraz, aquel eras tú. El monstruo que ha matado a 3000 inocentes, el que asesinó a un herido para sacarme de los escombros, es real, el disfraz es cuando dejas aparecer a Rick Castle – Kate se levantó y se acercó hasta él poniéndose frente a Rick – sólo espero que tus ganas de dar sentido al ser oscuro que ahora eres duren hasta verme a salvo junto con mi abuela.

-Durará, mi egoísmo es inmenso.

-Te creo. ¿Cómo lo haremos? – quería terminar con aquello cuanto antes, quería alejarse para siempre de él, porque si se quedaba mucho más mataría a von Strauss por haberle arrebatado a Castle y entonces no sería distinta de él.

-Alguien me debe un gran favor, te sacará de aquí llevándote a zona "libre" una vez estés con la resistencia ya será cosa tuya la decisión que tomes, pero yo te aconsejaría alejarte de nosotros todo lo que puedas.

-¿Quién es esa persona?

-Eso da lo mismo, alguien que o hace lo que le he pedido o verá morir a todo un pueblo – tanta frialdad le causaba nauseas a Kate.

-¿La abuela? – Rick la miró sin entender - ¿cómo saldrá ella?

-Saldrá, no te preocupes. Os encontrareis en un punto de la huida.

-¿Pretendes que me marche sin ella a mi lado?

-Lo harás – Kate negó- Lo harás, porque si no salgo de aquí con una promesa por tu parte de hacer todo como yo te lo diga, Rachel estará mañana en un convoy hacia Auschwitz-Birkenau. ¿Hay trato? – Kate le miró con odio, pero sabía que aquel ser ante el que se encontraba sería capaz de cumplir su amenaza.

-Hay trato, haré todo tal y como tú mandes – le dijo y después le escupió a la cara.

-No te doy más asco que el que yo mismo siento cada día al verme en el espejo – mientras decía esto se limpiaba el rostro. Y ahora, toca que satisfagas mis deseos – dijo poniendo una tétrica sonrisa haciendo que ella se orinase – Vaya veo que piensas que soy capaz de ultrajarte. No Kate, te aseguro que eso nunca lo haría, aún hay algo de Castle en mi, ¿recuerdas? Pero eso sí, necesito que grites, llores lo más fuerte que puedas y sintiéndolo mucho debo golpearte el rostro para que todo sea creíble – El puño golpeo el rostro de Kate, haciendo que de su ceja brotase sangre- Y ahora comienza a gritar – dijo golpeando nuevamente a Kate esta vez en las costillas logrando que ella le obedeciera.

Ella continuo gritando aun cuando él no volvió a golpearla, después de un rato el silencio regresó a aquella habitación, silencio roto solamente por los sollozos de Kate.

-¿Por qué lloras?

-Por un amigo al que amaba que murió hace tiempo. Debió de sentirse muy solo – fue lo único que ella pudo decir.


	14. Chapter 14

Kate caminaba por el campo con la cabeza gacha, no tenía fuerzas para contestar a las preguntas que le pudieran hacer sobre la pasada noche, quería tan solo llegar a la enfermería para allí dejar salir todo el dolor que le oprimía el pecho.

Se fijó en como una madre consolaba a su pequeño –Cariño, tranquilo, es sólo un rasguño, en un ratito dejará de doler – soplaba sobre la pequeña herida que el niño tenía en su rodilla – no llores mi amor, enséñame esa preciosa sonrisa que tienes – el pequeño haciendo caso a su madre sonrió tímidamente- eso está mejor- La mujer tomó en sus brazos a su hijo incorporándose ambos.

Uno de los sargentos del campo se acercó hasta ellos – Venga, estáis ralentizando la marcha – dijo nada más llegar a la altura de la mujer al tiempo que la golpeaba la espalda con una vara- Que importa una herida en su pierna cuando mañana estaréis muertos – rompió en carcajadas tras decir aquello, la mujer tapó con sus manos los oídos de su pequeño.

El tren, aquel en el que su abuela estaría subida hoy si ella no hubiera aceptado las condiciones impuestas por el capitán, sintió como una furtiva lágrima recorría su mejilla, siendo limpiada de inmediato. Continuó su marcha hacia la enfermería, le extrañó encontrar la puerta cerrada.

-Se terminó tu chollo – escuchó a su espalda haciendo que se girase, ante ella apareció Tessa, la sola visión de aquella mujer logró que Kate se tensase- a partir de ahora trabajaras en la construcción de la nueva fábrica – le dijo acercándose.

-Pero, me asignaron a enfermería y cocina – mientras contestaba caminaba hacia atrás alejándose de la Kapo.

-Eso es historia, ahora sufrirás como el resto. Se terminaron los privilegios y en dos días regresarás al centro de diversión – finalmente la espalda de Kate estaba pegada a la entrada de la enfermería – Camina – le ordenó la Kapo tomándola del brazo.

Mientras ambas se encaminaban hacia la puerta de salida, Tessa empujó a Kate logrando que ésta terminara en el embarrado suelo – Por manchar el uniforme esta noche dormirás al raso en cuanto salgas del campo lo notificaré a los responsables– se rio la mujer.

Dos días, Tessa había dicho que en dos días regresaría al edificio de esparcimiento, se preguntaba si Rick lo sabría, y si aquella sería la fecha escogida por él para sacarla de allí.

El capitán von Strauss recorría la pequeña ciudad, aquella mañana tenía que supervisar las obras de la nueva fábrica pero antes sintió la necesidad de entrar en la iglesia.

Una vez en aquel lugar, se dirigió hasta la rectoría.

-Soy un pecador que implora el perdón de su dios – dijo nada más entrar viendo al pastor Hunt sentado tras su mesa, Rick se giró para cerrar la puerta- ¿Cree pastor Hunt que su dios me perdonará? ¿O terminaré pasando mi eternidad en el infierno?

-¿Te arrepientes de tus pecados?

-Claro, de todos y cada uno de ellos, ¿es así de sencillo? – se sentó en la silla justo enfrente del pastor.

-Sí, es así de sencillo. Debes arrepentirte sinceramente de todos tus pecados y nunca más volver a pecar – le quitó de las manos el abre cartas con el que Rick había comenzado a jugar.

-Vaya, arrepentimiento sincero, y propósito de enmienda. ¿Usted también se arrepiente? – preguntó mirando a los ojos del pastor.

-Todos los días capitán, todos los días. Mi infierno al igual que el suyo está en este mundo. ¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo de esta visita?

-Vaya, creí que podríamos tener una verdadera charla acerca del perdón divino.

-Ya, ¿qué quiere? – Hunt comenzaba a impacientarse.

-Quiero que me hable de la libración del alma de los pecadores, más bien de las pecadoras – Hunt le miró entrecerrando los ojos- Dos días pastor, ¿es suficiente para preparar su discurso sobre la liberación del cuerpo y alma?

-¿Dos días? Es un discurso algo difícil de preparar, son varios los puntos a tratar y querría que todo quedase perfectamente claro.

-¿En cuanto lo tendría listo?

-Una semana, en ese tiempo todo estaría claro y podría solucionar cual duda que pudiera surgir.

-Una semana, está bien. Nos veremos pastor, gracias por escuchar a este pecador – se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Desde la iglesia se dirigió al nuevo emplazamiento de la fábrica, desde la entrada en el conflicto bélico por parte de los Estados Unidos, los bombardeos se habían intensificado, y Alemania necesitaba nuevas baterías antiaéreas además de mucha más munición.

El solar próximo a la escuela había sido el escogido para la nueva instalación, todos pensaron que a los aliados les contaría bombardear un lugar rodeado de niños.

Los Kapos de los campos le esperaban en la entrada junto con algunos de sus hombres.

-Capitán, tenemos entre hombres y mujeres 300 trabajadores en cada turno – El teniente Noak recién llegado al campo masculino le tendía la lista de prisioneros seleccionados- en total tenemos a 600 – Rick miraba aquella lista, comprobando cada número hasta que apareció ante sus ojos el 41319.

-Perfecto, si no llegamos a tiempo incrementa el número en cada turno. ¿Todos son aptos para el trabajo? – la pregunta la formuló mirando a los Kapos los cuales asintieron- Bien, darles por unos días doble ración de alimento, quiero que estén fuertes, cuando terminen la construcción ya veremos si nos continúan sirviendo- Se fijó en las hileras de hombres trasportando bloques de piedras con sus propias manos, a mujeres amasando sin instrumentos el cemento.

Comenzó a pasear entre las abras comenzadas, buscando entre aquellos prisioneros el rostro conocido de Kate, la encontró intentando mover un gran bloque de piedra, observó como al resultarle imposible era golpeada por uno de los soldados al tiempo que le gritaba que lo moviera de una puta vez. Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia Noak.

-Esta noche deberías venir a casa a celebrar nuestro reencuentro.

-Por supuesto capitán.

-Bien, quiero que las mujeres se dediquen a otros menesteres, no pueden mover los bloques ralentizan el trabajo.

-Las mandaré a hornear los ladrillos – Noak se giró para llamar al sargento.

-Buena elección. Nos vemos esta noche, el comandante quiere que me acerque a Berlín, así que me marcho ya.

Caminando por Breitscheidplatz de Berlín pudo observar como había quedado la antigua iglesia en memoria del Káiser Guillermo I, tras el último bombardeo sufrido la iglesia había quedado semiderruida, se preguntaba la razón de su enfado al verla de aquella forma cuando en todos los años que había vivido en aquella ciudad nunca le había prestado atención.

Caminar por aquella ciudad a finales de 1941 era casi una forma de suicidio, edificios derruidos, otros que amenazaban con venirse abajo, detonaciones de bombas caídas la noche anterior y que no habían llegado a explotar, baterías antiaéreas en cada azotea, soldados, tanques, no quedaba nada de la bella ciudad que había logrado enamorarle años atrás.

Llegó al Palacio Von Strauss, se fijó en que por lo menos hasta esa fecha continuaba en pie, cruzó la calle sorteando el tranvía que pasaba en aquel momento, llegó a la puerta principal antes de que pudiera meter la llave se abrió la gran puerta principal.

-Capitán, bienvenido a casa – el hombre le tomó el abrigo – su comandante nos informó de su llegada señor, su habitación está preparada – dijo haciéndose a un lado.

-Gracias Frederick – se quitó la gorra metió los guantes en ella y se la tendió.

-¿Quiere un baño señor? Hanna se lo preparará en un momento.

-Ahora no, esta noche. ¿Dónde está? – preguntó adentrándose en el salón principal.

-En su cuarto señor, ha amanecido con fiebre.

Richard comenzó a ascender por la escalera de caracol, pasando su mano por la barandilla de mármol, sintiendo como el frio de ese material le atravesaba la piel.

En el piso superior se dirigió hasta el dormitorio del final abriendo la puerta.

-Vaya yo esperaba un gran recibimiento – dijo nada más atravesar la puerta.

-¡Papi! Has – un ataque de tos interrumpió sus palabras.

-Estoy aquí, no hables cariño, estás malita y si hablas Alexis tardarás más en curarte – se tumbó a su lado abrazando con cariño su mayor tesoro.

-Estás aquí – la niña apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su padre mientras él comenzaba a acariciar su espalda.

-Sí mi amor, estoy aquí. Duerme un poco, cuando despiertes seguiré justo a tu lado – comenzó a tararear una canción logrando que poco a poco la niña quedase dormida.

Esperó un poco y cuando estuvo seguro de que ella dormía se levantó de la cama y salió del dormitorio.

-Hanna, ¿qué ha dicho el doctor? – la mujer le esperaba justo al lado de la puerta.

-Lo de siempre señor – bajó la cabeza.

-Hanna – insistió él.

-Ha empeorado – las lágrimas bañaban el rostro de la mujer.

-¿Cuánto? – preguntó él temblándole la voz.

-No más de dos días señor.

Rick regresó al dormitorio, se tumbó junto al cuerpo de su hija. Dos días, es todo lo que quedaba, dos días y lo único bueno que había logrado tener en su vida desaparecería.

-Al menos la ha tenido durante seis años señor, recuerde que cuando nació todo el mundo dijo que moriría en pocos meses.

-Debí estar siempre con ella, nunca debí dejar Berlín – Abrazaba aún más aquel cuerpo como queriendo que ambos se fundieran en uno solo.

-Cumplía con su deber señor, ella nunca ha protestado. Su padre es un salvador de la patria, eso dice a todos sus compañeros.

-Es sólo una niña, y se muere, sólo tiene 6 años, debería estar jugando, saltando riendo y ha pasado casi toda su vida encerrada entre cuatro paredes, enferma. No es justo Hanna.

-Heredó los genes de su madre señor.

-Deja a los muertos en paz.

-Señor, sólo digo que si ella hubiera sido una verdadera aria nuestra pequeña estaría sana.

-He dicho que respetes a los muertos – acarició el cabello pelirrojo de su hija- Es tan preciosa, tan dulce. ¿Qué haré sin ella? – un repentino ataque de tos hizo que el pequeño cuerpo comenzase a convulsionar – ¡Hanna que venga el médico!

La mujer bajó las escaleras corriendo mientras Rick intentaba calmar el ataque de su hija, metió sus dedos en su pequeña boca sujetando la lengua para evitar que se ahogase con ella, tenían suerte de que su vecino fuera el médico de la pequeña.

-¿Qué sucede? – entró corriendo.

-Doctor, ha tenido una crisis – el médico se acercó hasta la pequeña comenzando a auscultarla.

Dos días después el capitán llegó a Oranienburg, la primera parada que hizo fue en la iglesia, justo en las escaleras de acceso al templo se encontró con el pastor.

-¿Por qué Dios se lleva a una niña de 6 años? ¿Qué daño o pecados puede haber cometido? – dijo cayendo sobre la escalinata.

-Ella ninguno, pero quizás pagaba el precio de los pecados de otros.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15

Kate llegó al lugar junto con el resto de prisioneras, nada más traspasar la puerta los silbidos y las palabras soeces comenzaron a escucharse por toda la sala, esa noche algunas de las prisioneras eran nuevas y estaban aterradas por todas las cosas que habían escuchado, una de ellas agarró con fuerza la mano de Kate.

-Tranquila, tienes que estar tranquila, no les muestres tu miedo – acariciaba la espalda de la joven – no les des esa alegría de verte temblar.

Aquella noche era especial, no solo estaban los soldados alemanes sino que allí había algunos prisioneros, las mujeres se sorprendieron al veros allí.

-Hoy es noche de premios, estos prisioneros se han ganado el derecho a pasar un buen rato con una mujer – un teniente posaba sus brazos en los hombros de dos de los hombres- se lo han ganado con creces delatando a quienes estaban planeando una fuga.

Las mujeres les miraron aún con más asco que a los soldados, eran traidores, habían vendido a sus compañeros por algo tan simple como tener sexo.

-Escoger a las que queráis, hoy son todas vuestras.

-Un momento, tú – el responsable del lugar señaló a Kate – cuarto número 12, podéis escoger entre el resto.

Kate no se movió del sitio, el hombre se acercó hasta ella y la tomó del brazo – Te he dicho cuarto número 12, te esperan, parece que nuestro capitán no tuvo suficiente y quiere más, debes ser muy buena en la cama – la condujo hasta la puerta mientras sobaba su culo.

-Capitán, aquí se la traigo – al abrir empujó dentro a la mujer -¿algo más?

-Otra botella de vino – contestó lanzando al hombre la vacía- y algo del pavo ese que han cocinado, tengo hambre.

-Eso está hecho señor – salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Kate se mantenía quieta junto a la puerta, miraba directamente al capitán -¿qué hacemos otra vez aquí?

-Yo divertirme, tú ser nuestra diversión – se acercó hasta ella- Nunca he sido capaz de descubrir si son verdes o marrones – la miraba fijamente a los ojos- Lo que sí recordaba era que eran preciosos, al igual que tu boca – pasaba sus dedos por los labios de ella.

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que se alejase de ella – quítate la casaca – le susurró antes de alejarse del todo.

-Adelante – el hombre volvió a entrar dejando sobre la mesa la cena y dos botellas de vino al girarse se fijo en como Kate trataba de taparse sus pechos.

-Pequeñas pero seguro que muy dulces – dijo relamiéndose.

-No sabe hasta qué punto – contestó Rick- gracias por todo- Cierra con llave – dijo cuando el hombre salió.

Kate cerró, recogió su casaca del suelo y comenzó a vestirse, Rick la miró sentándose en la silla tras acercarla hasta la mesa - ¿Quién te ha dicho que te vistas? Siempre fantaseé con verte desnuda, con el tacto de tu piel – Kate hacía rato que estaba realmente preocupada por lo que pudiera suceder aquella noche- lástima que no pueda acariciar tu pelo, me encantaba cuando te pasaba el cepillo sobre esa melena larga – seguía hablando sin mirarla- Ven, siéntate, debes comer algo – Kate obedeció- Ella era castaña, con el pelo rizado como tú, sus ojos marrones – le miró sin comprender- Kyra, mi mujer – Kate abrió al máximo sus ojos por la sorpresa- cuando la vi me recordó tanto a ti, era lo más parecido a estar contigo. Nos casamos a los pocos meses de conocernos, mi familia intentó todo para evitarlo – tensó su mandíbula al hablar de su familia- A mi abuelo le pareció algo aberrante, una polaca, de origen humilde, morena, no había nada en ella de buena aria, pero aquella vez gané. Logré mi propósito, ojala no lo hubiera hecho – rellenaba por tercera vez desde que ella estaba allí su copa bebiendo su contenido de un solo trago- Come – ordenó, Kate pincho con el tenedor y llenó su boca con algo de pavo- Era dulce, cariñosa, simpática, amable con todos, incluso con el viejo von Strauss. Estaba enferma, algo del corazón y los pulmones, pero pese a ello quiso tener un hijo – sus ojos se iluminaron- Discutimos mucho sobre ello, ella podría morir, pero le dio igual, logró quedarse embarazada. Alexis - sus ojos sonreían al recordar- tan perfecta, con aquellas manitas, sus ojos eran tan azules, su nariz, su pelo, eran tan jodidamente perfecta y era mía, por fin tendría alguien que me querría y a quien querer. Pero no duró – la oscuridad regresó a su mirada- estaba enferma, muy enferma – volvió a beber y calló.

-¿Y Kyra? – preguntó con miedo Kate.

- No lo soportó, falleció en el parto, fue demasiado esfuerzo para su dañado corazón.

-¿La niña? – miraba a los ojos de Rick viendo como estos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Nunca supe porque salió pelirroja, era preciosa, sus ojos tenían el color del mar, su sonrisa iluminaba la habitación dónde estaba, sus constantes preguntas me volvían loco, quería saber todo. Y su amor, me quería incondicionalmente, jugábamos a tomar el té, al escondite, pintábamos, le enseñé a leer y a escribir, paseábamos por el gran jardín del palacio – Kate se dio cuenta de que siempre hablaba en pasado- Nunca debí aceptar el cargo, nunca debí dejar Berlín, tenía que haberme quedado en casa con mi princesa. Otra cosa más por la que me odiaré el resto de mi vida.

-¿Dónde está? – empezaba a suponer que había pasado.

-Muerta, como todo lo bueno que alguna vez ha habido en mi vida. Está muerta, mi hija, el verdadero amor de mi vida murió hace dos días en mis brazos.

-Dios mío, Rick – por primera vez desde que se habían reencontrado Kate sintió deseos de abrazarle y no soltarle nunca.

-No necesito tu lastima – dijo mirándola.

-No es lástima, realmente siento mucho que hayas perdido a tu niña – alargó su mano tomando la de él- lo siento Castle – dijo sin pensar, Rick se tensó y apartó la mano.

-Sólo tenía seis años, y los ha pasado siempre enferma. Dios, ella era lo único que me mantenía cuerdo – escondió su cabeza entre sus manos - ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? – comenzó a llorar.

Kate retiró su plato vacio, se levantó y se acercó hasta él – Ven – le dijo tendiéndole la mano- Vamos debes descansar un poco – movía su mano incitándole a tomarla Rick finalmente agarró aquella mano.

Caminaron los pocos pasos que les separaban de la cama – Siéntate – él obedeció sin más. Kate se agachó y sacó las botas del capitán, luego desabrochó su cinturón y el botón del pantalón y comenzó a bajarlo, Rick la miró sin entender – Estarás más cómodo sin estas cosas.

-Soy un monstruo, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Ahora mismo, era un padre que ha perdido a su hija. Ahora mismo eres lo más parecido a mi amigo de la infancia, y ahora mismo ambos necesitamos olvidarnos de quiénes somos y recordar sólo quienes fuimos. Necesito ayudar a mi amigo – le dijo al tiempo que le tumbaba en la cama tumbándose ella a su lado como tantas veces habían hecho en el pasado- Cierra los ojos – le dijo mientras acariciaba su pelo- intenta descansar.

- Beckett, gracias – se aferró a ella.

-Hace años te hubiera contestado con un always – dijeron a la vez- ahora sólo puedo decir que en este preciso instante esto es lo que creo que debo hacer.

Rick se incorporó un poco, lo suficiente para que las caras de ambos quedasen a la misma altura, fue acortando la distancia entre ambos hasta que sus bocas quedaron a milímetros.

-¿Qué haces? – Kate puso su mano en el pecho de él alejándolo un poco.

-Te necesito, no me alejes, por favor Kate, no me alejes de ti – volvió a acercar su boca a la de ella – Por favor – susurró antes de besar aquellos labios deseados por tantos años.

Aquella noche, en aquel momento, ambos se dejaron llevar. Allí en aquella cama de aquel lugar de esparcimiento, se juntaron los antiguos Beckett y Castle, concluyendo algo que dejaron pendiente muchos años atrás.

Rick sacando todo el dolor que sentía por la pérdida de su hija, Kate sacando todo el dolor que en aquellos meses fue acumulando por todo lo que había sucedido, y ambos sacando el dolor que sentían por no ser quienes fueron años atrás y sabedores que nunca volverían a ser aquellos niños felices, divertidos y enamorados.

Rick se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de ella, aun intentando volver a una respiración normal, la miró y acarició su rostro. Se abrazaron. Querían guardar aquello que sentían al menos por unos minutos, antes de regresar a la cruda realidad.

-Dentro de cinco días será el día – Rick se separó de ella, salió de la cama y comenzó a vestirse.

-Bien, y ¿mi abuela? – Kate se ponía nuevamente su pijama.

-Deberá esperar unos días, pero como mucho dos más – Llenó la copa de vino y bebió de un trago rellenándola de inmediato para volver a vaciarla.

-Está bien – ambos ya vestidos se miraron- Lo de antes …

-Lo sé, ha sido simple necesidad fisiológica. No soy tonto – dijo interrumpiéndola.

-Bien. Capitán, en otro tiempo y en otro lugar, habría sido mucho más que eso.

-Lo sé prisionera 41319.


	16. Chapter 16

**llegamos al capítulo que cierra una de las partes en las que mi mente dividió esta historia. No termina de convencerme el resultado pero bueno. Espero que os guste aunque sea un poco. Se que lonque pasa en este capítulo es poco por no decir nada creíble. **

* * *

Cinco días, cinco días que transcurrieron sin sobresaltos para Kate, no así para el capitán, los prisioneros que osaron disfrutar de un premio por su traición habían sufrido las consecuencias en sus propias carnes. Habían aparecido en sus catres con el cuello cortado, desangrándose sobre aquella paja que tenían por colchón.

A todos los prisioneros les quedó claro con esas muertes que allí dentro también había reglas y una de ellas era nunca disfrutar de los regalos de los guardianes si estos suponían dolor para otros prisioneros.

El pastor Hunt se acercó hasta la casa del capitán, los soldados que vigilaban no se sorprendieron, todos allí conocían la gran pérdida sufrida por Richard y los últimos días el pastor se acercaba hasta allí tratando de dar algo de consuelo a su alma.

-Buenos días Rachel, ¿el capitán se encuentra en casa?

-Buen día pastor Hunt, termina de regresar, espere en el salón voy a avisarlo – la mujer acompañó a Hunt hasta la estancia.

Richard dejó muy claro que no deseaba hablar con el hombre de fe, Rachel intentó convencerlo pero no obtuvo nada, él se negaba a verlo.

-Su dios no me ayuda, le quiero fuera de esta casa – mando salir a la mujer cerrando tras de ella la puerta.

Rachel explicó al pastor la negativa a ser recibido por parte del capitán.

-Es una pena, sé que debe estar sufriendo muchísimo, pero no soy capaz de llegar hasta él. Si lo desea esta noche estaré en la rectoría, podemos tratar el tema que me pidió sobre la liberación del alma. Le esperaré en mi despacho sobre las ocho de la noche.

La mujer tras despedir al pastor se acercó nuevamente al dormitorio de Richard, abrió sin llamar como siempre lo hacía, encontrándoselo de espaldas.

-¿Se ha ido ya?

-Sí, a las ocho esta noche – dijo ella acercándose y apoyando sus manos sobre la espalda de él- Todo saldrá bien, ¿verdad?

-Claro, ya lo verás – se giró tomando entre sus brazos a la abuela- Y en pocos días tú seguirás su camino.

-¿Cómo será?

-Será, el cómo no importa. Saldrás de aquí y te reunirás con Kate.

-Rick, ¿irán a por ti? – él no supo que contestar y simplemente soltó a la mujer y salió de la estancia.

Un camión paró junto a la puerta del local de esparcimiento, bajaron dos hombres que inmediatamente abrieron el portón de carga trasero sacando de allí varias cajas.

-Buenos días, traemos unas cajas de vino – dijo el mayor de ambos al encontrarse con el vigilante.

-No es día de reparto.

-Eso no lo sé, pero aquí tengo una orden de entrega – enseñó el documento el vigilante lo leyó dejándoles pasar finalmente.

Dentro del local los hombres esperaron a la llegada del responsable.

-Tenemos una entrega – repitió el hombre que había hablado en la entrada.

-Ya, ¿y qué se supone que es?

-Vino señor, un gran vino francés por lo que pone en el albarán – le mostró el papel.

-Para los oficiales por lo que leo en la orden, déjenlo en la cocina. Esta noche se dará un gran banquete con este vino y con la carne asada que estoy preparando – los repartidores le siguieron hasta la cocina dejando sobre una de las mesas las cajas.

Kate intentaba calmar sus nervios, trataba por todos los medios que nadie se diera cuenta de su ansiedad.

-Tú, ¿preparada para otra noche de sexo?

-Tessa déjame en paz –contestó sin mirar a la mujer.

-Disfruta de ella, porque por lo que sé la semana próxima serás trasladada de campo junto con el resto de judíos que hay en este – Kate la miró sorprendida- Empezáis a ser demasiados.

A la hora acordada los kapos de los barracones sacaron de los mismos a las prisioneras.

-En marcha, vamos a divertir a nuestros muchachos que se lo han ganado – las mujeres comenzaron a caminar, era el mismo grupo que las últimas veces, así que ya ninguna de ellas tenía fuerzas para intentar resistirse al traslado – Veis, con tiempo terminan aprendiendo que de anda sirve resistirse – Tessa hablaba a sus compañeras.

En el local, como cada viernes los soldados celebraban otra fiesta, aquella semana había sido relativamente tranquila así que tenían muchas ganas de fiesta. El vino y demás licores desaparecían rápidamente de las copas. La cena estaba servida y casi terminada cuando llegaron las mujeres.

-Aquí llegan nuestras perras – gritaron todos los que observaban por las ventanas

El capitán se levantó de su silla, comprobó la hora eran las 18:30, se sirvió una nueva copa de vino y se apoyó en la pared del fondo.

Fueron repartidas como cada día, la mayoría pasarían la noche con no menos de cinco soldados, todas ellas sentían envidia de Kate, ella tenía suerte, pasaba toda la noche con el capitán y ningún otro hombre podía tocarla.

-Cierra – dijo cuando ambos entraron- ¿Tienes hambre? – se giró para mirarla.

-No, hoy no podría tomar ni un bocado – Observó como Rick se acercaba y ponía música en la radio.

-Me relaja – se tumbó en la cama- echo de menos mi piano – Kate le miró sorprendida- Mi abuelo me obligó a tocarlo, cuando lo hacía me sentía libre.

-Vaya y te reías de mi cuando al volver de las clases de ballet decía que allí me sentía libre.

-Túmbate, o siéntate, pero no estés de pie – Kate sopesó la idea de tumbarse junta a él pero finalmente decidió sentarse.

-¿Cuándo será?

-Ya falta poco, sírveme otra copa de vino.

-Bebes mucho – Rick la miró con enfado y Kate obedeció.

-Tengo que beber – dijo él bebiendo de un trago el contenido de la copa.

En todo el local se escuchaba a los hombres reír, cantar, también se escuchaban los llantos de las mujeres, poco a poco todo el local se fue quedando en silencio.

-Son las ocho – Rick intentó ponerse en pie las piernas le fallaron cayendo con estrepito sobre la madera del suelo.

-Capitán, estás borracho – observó como los ojos de él comenzaban a cerrarse.

-Kate – fue lo único que logró decir antes de caer en la más absoluta oscuridad.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió, ante sus ojos se encontraban varios soldados.

-Vamos, muévete, no tenemos toda la puta noche – uno de los hombres agarró el brazo de Kate y comenzó a tirar de ella.

Kate luchaba, intentaba soltarse de aquel agarre, miraba a Rick, él debería estar en pie, él había prometido sacarla de allí y en cambio estaba tan borracho que había perdido el conocimiento y ahora ella sería ultrajada por aquellos hombres en lugar de ser libre.

Le extrañó el silencio que reinaba en aquel edificio, cuando llegaron al salón pudo ver cómo eran varios los cuerpos tirados sobre el suelo, algunos rodeados de vomito.

-Vamos, no tenemos toda la noche – Kate miró al hombre que le hablaba.

Salieron del edifico y se montaron en un coche, alejándose de allí. El coche llegó al pueblo en pocos minutos, saliendo sus ocupantes del mismo en aquel instante comenzaron a sucederse explosiones en los alrededores del campo de concentración y un huno denso se podía observar.

-Es el edificio de esparcimiento – escucharon decir a varios soldados que empezaban a correr- Las fábricas están siendo saboteadas.

Todos los soldados de Oranienburg comenzaron a correr en dirección a las explosiones.

Los ocupantes del vehículo esperaban en uno de los oscuros callejones tras una puerta de metal.

-Bebe – Hunt salió de entre las tinieblas – Kate necesito que bebas todo ese líquido, es tetrodotoxina, hará que parezca que estás muerta. Bebe –Kate le miraba sorprendida, dándose cuenta entonces que todo formaba parte del plan de escape- Ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes – le iba diciendo mientras ella ingería el brebaje- no podemos volver a montar una operación así pronto así que – Hunt se giró y ante Rachel salió de las sombras.

-Abuela – dejó el vaso sobre una estantería y corrió a los brazos de su abuela.

-Mi niña- Rachel acariciaba el rostro de su nieta- Cariño, debes terminar el brebaje, debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes.

-¿Y el capitán?

-Sus vinos contenían ricina, la mayoría de quienes hayan bebido a estas horas deberían estar muertos. Rick sabía todo, esperemos que sólo haya bebido lo suficiente para enfermar- Decía el pastor.

-¿Y las mujeres? – se dio cuenta que todas salvo ella eran obligadas cada día a beber.

-Han tenido una muerte mejor que la que les esperaba – Fue lo único que el pastor pudo decir.

Kate comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo dejaba de responderla, hasta que finalmente fue sujetada por Hunt justo cuando se desvanecía.

Hunt y sus hombres metieron el cuerpo de Kate en un ataúd después de ponerle un vestido y una peluca, pocos segundos después Rachel caía también desvanecida.

-Están lo suficientemente pálidas para pasar por cadáveres.

Salieron de aquel edificio por la puerta trasera, metieron los ataúdes en un camión junto al resto de féretros.

-Destino Rostock, son 205 km intentar no ir por las carreteras principales. Allí os esperan para el traslado a Nykobing y una vez en Dinamarca decidirán el siguiente paso a dar, aunque yo elegiría ir a Finlandia – Hunt se despidió de sus hombres.

Los soldados se afanaban en extinguir los incendios tanto de las fábricas como del edifico de esparcimiento.

-Señor, la mayoría están muertos – El comandante del campo miraba los cuerpos sin vida sacados de entre las llamas.

-El fuego en las fábricas está extinguido señor, eran pequeños, parecía más bien provocados para despistar.

-Quiero saber qué está pasando aquí y cómo han podido asesinar a mis soldados.

-¡Comandante! Estos están vivos – Noak tomaba el pulso del capitán – Vamos Richard abre los putos ojos.

-Llévenlos a la enfermería rápido.

Amaneció, el humo aún se dejaba ver por los alrededores de la ciudad, poco a poco los habitantes de Oranienburg tomaban conciencia de lo que aquella noche había sucedido, muchos de ellos fueron obligados a ayudar en la extinción de los fuegos, todos era conscientes de que lo sucedido aquella noche traería nefastas consecuencias para la población

-¿Cuántos hombres hemos perdido? – El comandante miraba la lista.

-Veinte, señor. Y otros cuatro están en la enfermería.

-Dios, Richard está gafado, hace nada pierde a su hija y ahora él casi muere – Hans realmente apreciaba a su segundo- Espero que se recupere.

-Comandante, falta una mujer – El sargento informaba del recuento de la mañana.

-¿Todo esto para que una puta escapase? – Salió de allí dirigiéndose al patio central siendo seguido por Noak y el sargento.

En el patio las mujeres esperaban el castigo por la falta de una de ellas.

-¿De qué barracón falta? - el sargento le dijo el número- Tráeme a la Kapo.

Tessa apareció ante él - ¿Me vas a decir que no sabías que una de tus putas iba a escapar? – La mujer trató de explicarse – Quiero que la llevéis a la cámara de gas ahora mismo, junto con el resto de Kapos. Esta vez van a pagar las responsables, no puedo creer que no supieran nada de la fuga.

El pastor Hunt llegó hasta la puerta de acceso al campo y entró saludando al vigilante.

-El comandante está en la estación z – le informó.

-Gracias.

Durante el camino se cruzó con el doctor.

-Buenos días, ¿Cómo están los heridos?

-Buenos días Hunt, les he hecho un lavado de estomago, sobrevivirán.

-Me alegro doc, son buenos chicos. Voy a hablar con Hans para saber si quiere un funeral por todos los fallecidos.

En Nykobing, una joven rubia vigilaba el sueño de dos mujeres.

-¿Cómo están?

-Empiezan a responder, ya han intentado varias veces abrir los ojos.

-Anika en cuanto despierten avísame.

-No te preocupes Dag, así lo haré.


	17. Chapter 17

**Veamos cómo les va a Rachel y Kate, centrémonos un poco en ambas mujeres.**

* * *

Poco a poco ambas mujeres se fueron adaptando a su nueva vida. Desde que llegaron a Nykobing ni Dag ni Anika las habían dejado solas, ambos consideraron que estaban demasiado débiles como para continuar su viaje, lo primero era recuperar un poco su salud.

Kate miraba por la ventana de su dormitorio, su cerebro aun tenía grabado los horarios del campo así que cada día despertaba antes de las 4 de la mañana.

-Deberías intentar dormir algo más.

-Me encantaría abuela, pero mi cuerpo ha decidido que no sea así. Necesito salir de entre estas cuatro paredes, me estoy ahogando.

-Anika dijo ayer que hoy era casi seguro que pudiéramos salir a dar un paseo - Rachel se acercó a su nieta tomándola por los hombros hizo que se girase- ¿Qué sucede pequeña?

-Se que va a sonar extraño pero siento miedo por él.

-No es raro, erais amigos -Kate miró a su abuela negando- lo fuisteis en otro tiempo y además aunque ahora estabais en bandos contrarios hizo todo lo que pudo por mantenernos vivas. Yo también desearía poder saber qué ha sido de él - terminó frotando la espalda de su nieta.

-¿Cómo fue vivir con él? - desde que ambas mujeres se habían reunido sentía la necesidad de preguntar.

- Difícil, era como estar constantemente subida en una montaña rusa. Nunca sabía si ante mi aparecería Castle o von Strauss - tomó del brazo a su nieta y ambas fueron hasta la sala sentándose en el sofá- Hubo noches en las cuales los llantos de Rick resonaban por toda la casa, días en los que al mirarle a los ojos sólo se veían las más oscuras tinieblas. Tuve que aprender a soportar su mirada cargada de odio o sus insultos -Kate apretó la mano de su abuela- pero no me importaba porque sabía que muy probablemente al día siguiente él volvería a ser aquel niño adorable que lloraba ante su madre cuando ésta le decía que no podía dormir en mi casa.

-¿Te pegó alguna vez?- lo dijo con miedo a escuchar la respuesta.

- Sólo un día. Aquel día sacó todo el odio, fue cuando dejó en el patio de revista a los 3000 prisioneros.

-Ya la noche que violó a una prisionera - La abuela la miró sorprendida.

-Cariño, eso nunca sucedió, Rick nunca violó a aquella joven, pero ella tuvo que decir que sí había sucedido, la vida de ambos estaba en juego. Cariño, a veces juzgamos demasiado rápido a las personas, y no siempre nuestras sentencias hacia esas personas son acertadas – Kate miraba a su abuela tratando de asimilar aquella información. Es cierto que Rick ha hecho cosas horribles, pero algunas de ellas las hizo para mantenernos con vida. Eso debería valer para algo.

- Abuela, tal vez tú estés en lo cierto respecto a lo que pasó aquella noche con la prisionera, pero yo he visto con mis propios ojos como mataba a un hombre indefenso.

-En la fábrica, lo sé – Kate comenzó a darse cuenta de la estrecha relación que el capitán y su abuela habían tenido- No voy a decir que lo que Rick hizo estuviera bien, pero tampoco diré que fue un horror, aquel hombre iría directo a la cámara de gas, y ten por seguro que esa hubiera sido una muerte mucho más espantosa.

-Pero…

-Katie, en esta vida, no todo es blanco o negro, existen multitud de tonos grises – la interrumpió la abuela.

Kate se levantó necesitaba salir, en aquel instante necesitaba salir de aquella casa, sentir el aire en su rostro, intentar pensar con claridad. Odiaba estar encerrada, empezaba a sentir que en el campo de concentración había tenido más libertad que en el lugar dónde se encontraban ahora.

-¿Te habló de Kyra y de Alexis? – preguntó mirando por la ventana, contemplando como caían los copos de nieve.

-Alexis, aquella pequeña era su vida. Pensé que aquella vez si terminaría con su vida. Kyra fue su última forma de revelarse, su abuelo estaba totalmente en contra de aquel matrimonio, le retiró la asignación mensual que recibía, le quito la casa en la que vivía, logró que le despidieran del trabajo, pero aún así Rick se mantuvo firme, quería casarse con aquella joven y lo logró. Nuca estuvo enamorado de ella realmente, la quiso, pero no la amó – Kate se abrazó a ella misma, sentía como su cuerpo era recorrido por escalofríos- Kyra fue durante un tiempo su única salida, era su oportunidad de ser feliz, pero…

-Murió, cuando nació Alexis ella murió – concluyó Kate.

-Sí, centró todo su amor en aquella niña, intentaba cada día revivir con ella lo que un día tuvo. Su vida era esa pequeña.

-Sin embargo se marchó de Berlín.

-Ya, y siempre se arrepentirá de aquello. El abuelo le obligó – Kate se giró al escuchar aquello- Se amenazó con matarlo si no se alistaba. Rick conocía de sobra que las amenazas de aquel hombre nunca eran en falso, y por un segundo imaginó la vida de su hija si él no cumplía los deseos de aquel ser. Prefirió alejarse a que su hija creciese con ese hombre. Los años que le quedasen tenía que ser feliz.

-¿Con qué engendro vivió Rick?

-Con el mismísimo diablo cariño, con el mismísimo diablo. Cuando estuvo enfermo con la gripe pude observar todas y cada una de las cicatrices que cubrían su cuerpo. Sólo un ser sin corazón podría golpear de tal manera a un niño. Rick tenía la espalda surcada por grandes cicatrices dejadas por los latigazos recibidos, marcas de cigarrillos apagados en su tierna piel, le grabaron a fuego la "B" de bastardo en el omoplato derecho. Era normal que no quisiera dejar a su hija con semejante hombre – Kate se sentó en el suelo metiendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas- Al poco de alistarse su abuelo murió, pero él ya no podía regresar y poco después estalló la guerra.

-Pero aún así ha cometido un sinfín de atrocidades, dejó morir de frio a 3000 hombres, ¡3000!

-Lo sé, aquel día pensé que me mataba. Aun recuerdo sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, pero también recuerdo sus ojos cuando por fin reaccionó, había tanto dolor en ellos. Aquella vez le fue imposible luchar por los prisioneros, simplemente decidió que debía cumplir con su misión.

-Matar judíos – concluyó Kate.

-No querida – Rachel se acercó hasta su nieta y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura- ¿aun no entiendes cual era su misión? Él sólo quería sacarte de allí con vida, y si para ello tenía que ser y comportarse como un nazi más, lo haría aunque cada noche al regresar a casa vomitase por el asco que le daba, aunque cada noche llorase como un niño por todo lo que sucedía.

-Dios, abuela, ¿mi vida por la de tantos inocentes? – Kate ya no pudo continuar reprimiendo sus lágrimas, y finalmente las dejó salir.

-No cariño – levantó el rostro de su nieta – tu vida por la suya.

Anika abrió la puerta encontrándose a ambas mujeres abrazadas y llorando.

-¿Todo bien? – dijo acercándose hasta ellas.

-Hoy no, pero seguro que mañana estaremos mejor – contestó Rachel poniéndose en pie.

La joven nórdica asintió, era consciente que ella en aquel instante poco podía hacer por ellas, ambas tenían que pasar por su duelo.

-Hemos pensado que ya es hora de que salgáis a la calle – Kate la miró con esperanza- lleváis aquí encerradas dos semanas. Pero antes queremos hablar sobre algunas cosas.

-Está bien – contestaron al unísono Kate y su abuel.

En aquel instante llegó Dag – Bueno supongo que Anika os ha comunicado la noticia – ellas asintieron- Bien, ahora pasemos a hablar del plan para continuar con vuestro viaje.

-¿No nos quedaremos aquí? – preguntó Kate con sorpresa.

-No, Dinamarca por desgracia también es un país ocupado, cierto que no tiene nada que ver con lo que sucede en el reto de Europa. Nosotros hemos logrado mantener gran parte de nuestra independencia, pero aun así es mucho más seguro para vosotras que lleguéis a territorio libre.

-¿Dónde iremos? – dijo Rachel

-Suecia, hasta la fecha es un país neutral. Allí es dónde estamos llevando a la gran mayoría de judíos daneses, algunos deciden quedarse ya que aquí la persecución es mucho menor, pero la mayoría sabe cual está siendo el final de los judíos en el resto de Europa y acceden a salir del país.

-¿Cómo lo haremos? – Preguntó Kate.

-Usaremos a "Sunshine" – ambas mujeres le miraron sin saber a qué se refería.

-Veréis, es una pequeña embarcación, como de pesca, que usamos para transportar refugiados desde aquí hasta Suecia – intervino Anika.

-Es la forma más segura, esperaremos hasta el sábado que habrá luna nueva, eso nos dará alguna ventaja.

Ambas mujeres suspiraron, quedaban cuatro días para su huida definitiva, parecía que la meta por fin estaba cerca de ser alcanzada.

-Una vez en Suecia seréis libres, lo primero que deberéis hacer será acudir a vuestra embajada, allí os dirán los pasos a seguir.


	18. Chapter 18

El Capitán Richard von Strauss se presentaba en su nuevo destino Járkov ante Teniente General Paultova, quien mandaba desde el año nuevo al 6º ejército alemán. En aquel mes de enero de 1942 el ejército alemán había sufrido el primer retroceso desde que había empezado la guerra.

Richard se preguntaba cómo se podía haber tomado la decisión de abrir un nuevo frente en el este, luchando contra URSS, Hitler había tomado la misma decisión errónea que siglos atrás le costó una gran derrota a Napoleón.

Se presentó ante Paultova – Capitán, ¿desde cuándo no entra en acción? – fue el saludo que recibió por parte de su superior.

-Demasiado tiempo, señor – El Teniente Coronel le miró frunciendo el entrecejo- Mi último destino fue de segundo en un campo de concentración.

-He pedido hombres curtidos en la batalla – lanzó sobre el escritorio su abre cartas- Y ¿qué me mandan? Una niñera – dijo con desprecio mirando a Richard- Aquí los enemigos son reales.

-Señor, he servido en el frente, no es mi primera vez- dijo intentando defenderse del ataque que terminaba de sufrir- No me asusto fácilmente.

-Hemos retrocedido, los ejércitos rojos han recuperado Rostov del Don, el mariscal Timoshenko está lanzando ofensivas para recuperar también la ciudad en la que nos encontramos y así hacernos retroceder más aún. Desde Berlín nos exigen resultados, pero yo mando sólo 250.000 frente al ilimitado número de soldados que posee Timoshenko – Mirando nuevamente el mapa tomó una decisión- Atacaremos Dnepropetrovsk – sus oficiales se acercaron hasta aquella mesa- De esta forma detendremos el avance del ejército soviético – Sus mandos asintieron- Capitán, demuéstreme que no es una simple niñera.

La vida del capitán terminaba de dar un giro de 360º, venía de un infierno, el que infringía a los prisioneros, pero ahora, en el frente del este conocería el verdadero infierno.

Kate y Rachel llegaban a la Embajada Americana en Estocolmo, siendo acompañadas por Anika y Dag.

-Hasta aquí llega nuestro trabajo, ahora ya sois libres – Dijo Dag al atravesar la puerta de la legación diplomática.

Dag se perdió por los pasillos de aquel edificio mientras las mujeres esperaban sentadas su regreso.

-¿Lo habéis hecho muchas veces?

-¿Traer americanos? – Kate asintió – No, es la primera vez – contestó Anika.

Tras aquello las mujeres volvieron a quedarse en silencio, pocos minutos después Dag regresó al hall acompañado por dos hombres, Anika se puso en pie inmediatamente saludando a ambos.

-Señora y señorita Beckett bienvenidas a suelo americano – saludó el mayor de los hombres. Las mujeres se pusieron en pie- Mi nombre es Michael Norris, soy el segundo del consulado y mi compañero es Thomas Roberts, por favor acompáñennos – Se despidió de Dag y Anika.

-Disfrutad de esta segunda oportunidad que la vida os brinda – Anika se abrazó a ambas.

-Gracias por todo – Fue lo único que Kate pudo decir.

-No nos las deis a nosotros. Alguien hizo el trabajo difícil, lo nuestro fue la parte más fácil – Se despidió Dag.

Los cuatro americanos se dirigieron hacia el despacho del señor Norris, nada más llegar ambos hombres dieron orden a la secretaria de no ser molestados, y pidieron la presencia de un médico.

-Siéntense, ¿desean tomar algo?

-Agua, estaría bien – Rachel fue la que contestó.

Roberts pulsó el intercomunicador pidiendo que trajesen agua.

-Lo primero que debo decir es que me alegro que hayan llegado sanas y salvas – Norris comenzó a hablar- Desde que ustedes desaparecieron – mirando a Kate- sus familiares lo pusieron en conocimiento de las autoridades americanas, todas las embajadas en Europa estábamos al corriente de su desaparición – Kate les miró sorprendida.

-¿y no han hecho nada?

-Señorita Beckett, lo único que sabíamos era que desaparecieron en Ámsterdam – intervino Roberts- pero aún así nuestros agentes han intentado localizarlas. Lamentamos la pérdida del señor Beckett – Rachel bajó la cabeza, comenzando a llorar en ese instante.

-Abuela – Kate acariciaba la espalda de Rachel intentando tranquilizarla.

-Lo siento – repitió ofreciendo pañuelos.

La puerta del despacho se abrió dando paso a la secretaria, traía una jarra de agua y cuatro copas.

-Gracias Emma – ella asintió y salió.

-Mientras esperamos la llegada del doctor me gustaría formularles algunas preguntas – Kate miró a Thomas- nos gustaría saber cómo escaparon de ese campo de concentración – Kate se tensó y Rachel levantó la vista.

-Nos gustaría poder hablar con nuestra familia – dijo la anciana dirigiéndose a Norris.

-Claro, estamos esperando la conferencia – contestó él.

-Disculpe, ¿su puesto en el consulado es? – preguntó Kate a Thomas intuyendo que no era un simple asesor.

-Digamos que trabajo para Seguridad. ¿Y ahora podemos empezar con las preguntas? – Ambas mujeres se miraron, suspiraron y asintieron – Bien, ¿cómo lograron escapar?

-Tuvimos ayuda – Fue Kate la que comenzó a hablar.

-¿De qué tipo?

-Alguien montó un operativo para sacarnos de allí.

-¿Quién? – insistió Thomas.

-Alguien.

-Señorita Beckett, necesitamos saber quien las ayudó, el grado de organización que posee la gente que lo hizo. Porque puede que nos sean útiles – Kate no se sentía cómoda y simplemente negó.

-Señor Roberts – Rachel tomó la palabra – Mucha gente se jugó su vida por nosotras, especialmente una persona, y no queremos que les pueda suceder nada.

-¿Eran alemanes? – el hombre entendía a aquellas mujeres pero esperaba respuestas.

-Sí, alemanes – dijeron ambas.

-¿Civiles? – Ellas asintieron- ¿Todos son civiles? – ellas se miraron tardando algo en contestar finalmente negaron- ¿Me están diciendo que soldados alemanes las ayudaron a salir?

-No, soldados no, un soldado – Rachel decidió hablar sintiendo como la mano de Kate se apoyaba en su brazo- Cariño, está bien, no pasará nada por contarlo. El máximo responsable de que mi nieta y yo estemos hoy aquí es el capitán Richard von Strauss – Norris tomó el auricular solicitando información sobre el capitán Richard von Strauss- nos conocíamos desde que él era un niño – ambos hombres se quedaron mirando a la mujer.

-El capitán nació en USA – intervino Kate- su nombre era Richard Castle, con 13 años su madre murió y fue obligado a vivir con su abuelo en Alemania.

-¿Un americano sirviendo en el ejército alemán? – ellas asintieron.

-Cuando descubrió que mis abuelos y yo estábamos en Holanda trató de salvarnos, pero mi abuelo fue asesinado y nostras llevadas al campo de concentración. Él logró ser destinado allí, y desde el primer día comenzó a pensar en la forma de sacarnos.

-Logró ayuda de la resistencia local, y finalmente nos sacaron de allí – concluyó el resumen la abuela.

-¿Saben los nombres de las personas de la resistencia? – ellas negaron- ¿En serio? Sólo queremos ponernos en contacto con ellos y prestarles ayuda.

-Lo sentimos, pero el único nombre que sabemos es el de Rick – dijo la abuela.

-Creo que eso no es cierto, pero supongo que necesitan más tiempo para confiar en nosotros- Dijo Norris finalmente- De verdad que mi única intención es ayudar a la resistencia.

-Señor Norris, sentimos que no nos crea, pero le repito que el único nombre que conocemos a parte de Dag y Anika es el de Richard von Strauss – dijo Kate con total seguridad.

-Está bien – en aquel momento sonaron varios golpes en la puerta.

-Adelante – dijo Norris.

-Señor, el doctor espera fuera.

-Hágalo pasar.

La secretaria se separó de la puerta dando paso al médico.

-Bueno días Michael – tendió la mano.

-Buenos días David. Te presento a la señora y a la señorita Beckett, recién llegadas a la ciudad y que han escapado de un campo de concentración – David le miró sorprendido.

-Salom – dijo el doctor a ambas mujeres.

-Supongo que deberán pasar un reconocimiento médico.

-Sí, sería lo mejor, lo hago con cada ex prisionero que llega. Suelen venir enfermos, el traro que les dispensan no es el mejor.

-Eso será un eufemismo, ¿no? – dijo Kate.

-Sí, lo es.

El teléfono del despacho comenzó a sonar, Norris contestó.

-La conferencia está lista, pueden hablar con su familia – las lágrimas comenzaron a bañar el rostro de ambas mujeres- Salgamos, dejemos que hablen tranquilas – les dijo a sus acompañantes.

Richard se presentaba ante los hombres que mandaría, y les comunicaba las últimas órdenes recibidas.

-Debemos lograr el retroceso de las tropas soviéticas a toda costa, no podemos permitir que continúen avanzando. Nos ocuparemos del franco derecho, nuestra misión es lograr tomar la ciudad Dnepropetrovsk en el menor tiempo posible. En marcha – se montó en su vehículo.

A poco más de veinte kilómetros de Járkov en la entrada de la ciudad de Krestishche se toparon con las primeras unidades del ejército soviético, dando comienzo la batalla por dicha ciudad.

Le batallón comandado por el capitán von Strauss luchaba por cada centímetro de aquel ligar, sus hombres se sorprendieron al comprobar que su capitán empuñaba el arma como un soldado más.

Cada paso dentro de aquella ciudad era un paso hacia lo desconocido, todos los soldados del 6º ejército conocían la eficacia de los francotiradores soviéticos, por lo que cada vez que debían tomar una ciudad eran conscientes del peligro que acechaba tras cada ventana, cada azotea o cada esquina.

Richard mandaba a una veintena de hombres para comprobar las calles aledañas al edificio dónde ellos se encontraban.

-Quiero que toméis posiciones en estos tres edificios – decía señalando el mapa- de esa forma nosotros podremos llegar hasta aquí- señalaba un punto en el mapa- y asegurar la entrada del grueso de nuestras tropas sin que sufran grandes pérdidas.

Las balas silbaban sobre el cielo Ucraniano, el estruendo de las granadas era constante, y en aquel momento Rick sólo era capaz de pensar si Rachel y Kate habrían logrado salvar sus vidas.

Tras la conversación telefónica ambas mujeres con signos visibles en sus rostros de las lágrimas vertidas marchaban con el doctor hacia el hospital, el trayecto pese a los primeros intentos del médico por mantener una conversación se hizo en silencio.

Hacía mucho tiempo que ambas mujeres no se encontraban en una ciudad en paz, calles sin soldados, niños jugando, mujeres, hombres caminando sin prisas y sin miedos. No había disparos, ni casas derruidas, nadie iba marcado, por fin sintieron que realmente eran libres.

El vehículo paró ante el hospital, descendieron los tres del mismo – Iremos a mi despacho, allí junto con mi enfermera les haré un reconocimiento básico decidiendo una vez hecho ese que pruebas les pedimos.

Los tres, ascendieron hasta la segunda planta del edifico, recorrieron un pasillo entrando finalmente en una de las consultas.

-Greta, por favor acompáñanos, es mi enfermera – les dijo a ambas mujeres- bueno también es mi esposa – dijo sonriendo.

-Dime David.

-Ellas son Kate y Rachel Beckett, prisioneras de un campo. Vamos a hacer un reconocimiento y decidiremos qué hacer.

-Bienvenidas a la libertad – dijo mirando a ambas mujeres- ¿Analítica, y placas?

-Primero, querría auscultarlas, tomar la tensión, temperatura, pero casi seguro que terminaremos con los análisis y las placas – Greta iba tomando nota de lo que el doctor decía- Lo primero será pesarlas – dijo mirando a las Beckett.

Ambas mujeres se despojaron de sus ropas como Greta les había pedido, y una después de la otra se subieron a la bascula, la enfermera y el doctor negaron.

-Están demasiado delgadas, más Kate – apuntó Greta.

-He tenido más suerte que mi nieta, yo podía comer todos los días varias veces además – intervino la abuela.

-Bien, la temperatura es correcta, la tensión algo baja en Kate – la enfermera continuaba tomando nota.

Tras la auscultación ambas mujeres se vistieron.

-A simple vista, no parecen tener nada, las semanas que han pasado en Dinamarca han ayudado – David sonrió- pero supongo que cuando tengamos los resultados de las analíticas aparecerán cosas.

-Me las llevo a la zona de análisis, ¿me acompañan?

-Kate, por lo que veo en sus documentos, es enfermera – dijo el doctor.

-Así es.

-Bien, cuando terminemos y se recuperen, podría trabajar aquí, al menos el tiempo que tengan que estar en este país antes de volver a casa.

-Lo pensaré doctor.

Tras los análisis, regresaron al despacho del doctor descubriendo que en el interior estaba el señor Norris.

-Bueno, mañana tendremos los resultados, mientras llegan solo les aconsejaré que coman bien, en pocas cantidades como ya sabrán y que descansen.

-El consulado les ha encontrado una vivienda, alquilan habitaciones, estarán allí. Mientras ustedes no puedan pagar será el tío Sam el que corra con los gastos.

-En cuanto pueda empezaré a trabajar aquí – contestó Kate, no quería depender de nadie.

-Perfecto, me alegra ver el ánimo con el que han llegado. No todos los refugiados llegan así de decididos, muchos andan perdidos – Dijo Norris.

-Alguien se ha jugado su vida por nosotras, se lo debemos – dijo Kate.


	19. Chapter 19

Krestishche, hacia apenas unas semanas el capitán no habría sido capaz de situar esa ciudad en el mapa, y ahora se encontraba en sus calles luchando junto a sus hombres por su vida. Cada centímetro ganado al enemigo estaba bañado en sangre, sangre alemana, sangre soviética, ¿cuál era la diferencia? ambas eran rojas, y con ambas escapando de los cuerpos se iban las vidas.

Vidas, ¿a caso las suyas valían más que las de sus enemigos? Miró a su alrededor, junto a él soldados recién llegados, algunos no sobrepasaban los 18 años, hambrientos de aventuras, deseosos de aniquilar a los bolcheviques, un poco más alejados se encontraban los hombres curtidos ya por las batallas, esos sólo querían regresar a casa, y hacerlo con vida, ellos habían descubierto que en la guerra no hay honor, que todo se reduce a matar antes de ser matado. Que dan igual los ideales, todos los soldados, de un bando o del otro, quieren volver y saben que la única forma que tienen de hacerlo es matando.

Allí en aquella ciudad la vida alemana tenía el mismo valor que la soviética, todo se reducía a disparar más rápido que el enemigo.

Y en medio de todo el fuego cruzado en su cerebro aparecía una imagen, la de ellas, la de Rachel y Kate, apoyó su espalda en la pared, debía vaciar su mente, debía estar a alerta, su vida dependía de ello.

Su vida, era gracioso, sentía que estaba muerto desde hacía demasiado tiempo, desde que llegó a Alemania sólo se sintió vivo al estar con su pequeña hija y más tarde cuando su pasado le alcanzó, pero todo eso fue efímero, su oportunidad de vivir se había esfumado. Su hija había muerto, y aquellas mujeres que podrían haberle sacado del pozo no estaban en sus vidas.

-Capitán, debemos avanzar, este lugar es poco seguro – Rick miró a su sargento y aquellas palabras le trajeron de vuelta.

-Cierto, muchacho – se giró hacia uno de sus hombres – me han informado de tu capacidad de tiro, necesito que elimines al tirador de aquella ventana – señaló un edificio situado a 300 metros y una ventana de la cuarta planta- impide cualquier movimiento por nuestra parte.

-Sí señor – el soldado tomó su fusil observó los edificios cercanos intentando encontrar el lugar para obtener un buen tiro.

-Intentemos nuevamente salir, así le daremos una oportunidad al chico – sus hombres se dispusieron a dejar el parapeto tras el cual protegían sus vidas.

La sangre le llegó manchado su propio rostro – A tras, retroceded, es imposible salir – se limpió aquella sangre con su propio uniforme mirando el cuerpo sin vida del soldado que iba delante de él, la bala del francotirador le había atravesado el cráneo.

-¿Qué hacemos señor? – no podemos seguir aquí.

-Demos una oportunidad a nuestro tirador, mientras busquemos la forma de abandonar este edifico con vida.

- Capitán los tanques enemigos avanzan por la calle están a punto de llegar a nuestra altura- el vigía del piso superior bajaba con aquellas noticias.

Rick miró a los hombres que le acompañaban, sabiendo que no todos llegarían al final del día – Señores salgamos, el tirador no podrá acabar con todos nosotros. O nos arriesgamos a salir aún teniéndonos él en su punto de mira o los cañones de esos tanques terminaran con todos nosotros.

Todos se acomodaron los cascos, sus armas se miraron entre ellos y comenzaron a salir de aquel edifico, miedo sentían todos, pero salir era su única posibilidad. Sólo unos segundos después de su salida los tanques comenzaron a disparar sobre aquella localización.

Bombas, disparos, granadas, gritos, eran los sonidos de aquella ciudad. Los suelos se teñían de sangre, sus hombres avanzaban, disparando, zigzagueando, intentando llegar a un lugar seguro, algunos caían , pero ninguno se paraba a mirar a su compañero, no era tiempo de intentar salvar a su compañero era tiempo de salvarse a uno mismo.

Lo vieron, sacó su gorra por la ventana agitándola, sonrió, su chico lo había logrado, había terminado con aquel francotirador soviético que había matado a seis de sus hombres.

-¡Vamos, lleguemos hasta allí! – gritó a sus hombres.

A la carrera se iban a cercando, voló sobre sus cabezas impactando de lleno sobre aquellas ventanas desde las que su chico les llamó, pararon de correr resguardándose en los portales cercanos, mirando como en el lugar que pocos segundos antes había un muchacho sonriendo ahora existía un boquete.

Miró sobre su hombro izquierdo, allí deberían estar los hombres del capitán Apelhanz pero no había nadie salvo soldados soviéticos, el avance de las tropas alemanas estaba siendo bien contenido por sus enemigos.

-Dividámonos, teniente Erk tome la mitad de los hombres e intente llegar al rio, allí deberían estar los hombres Geth, coméntenle nuestra situación en este lado de la ciudad, yo con el resto intentaré tomar la iglesia y aguantar la posición hasta que lleguen los refuerzos. Necesitamos este enclave para poder seguir avanzando.

-A sus órdenes capitán. En marcha dijo tomando la mitad del pelotón.

Kate estaba tumbada sobre la colcha de su cama, estaba hecha un ovillo, las lágrimas bañaban su rostro desde hacía horas.

-Katie – Rachel se acercó hasta su nieta sentándose en el borde de la cama- tranquila. Todo está bien.

-No abuela, nada está bien – se giró hasta quedar enfrentada a la abuela- ¿Qué voy a hacer? – apoyó la cabeza sobre las piernas de Rachel.

-Tendrás que cuidarte, comer bien, ir al médico. Tranquila pequeña yo estoy aquí – acariciaba la cabeza de su nieta.

-No puedo, no puedo – repetía como un mantra Kate.

-Cariño, claro que puedes. Soy consciente que no es el mejor momento, que lo ideal es ser madre junto con la persona amada, que será difícil de entender para algunos. Pero aún así un hijo siempre es una bendición.

-No lo entiendes, no significó nada, sólo fue una forma de sacar todo el dolor que nos invadía – decía Kate sin levantar la cabeza.

-¿Cuál es tu verdadero temor? – Rachel sabía que había algo más.

-Me recordará cada día a él. No lo podré soportar.

-¿Tienes miedo de que te recuerde al capitán o tu verdadero miedo es que te recuerde cada día a Castle? Katie, recuerdo cómo llorabas cuando él se fue de tu lado, cómo me decías que él siempre sería el amor de tu vida, y me decías aquello con tan solo 13 años y totalmente convencida. Sé lo que ambos os queríais. ¿Cuál es tu miedo?

-Tengo miedo que al mirarle recuerdo todo lo malo que conocí de su padre y olvide lo bueno. No quiero odiar a mi propio hijo.

-No lo harás, sentirás tal amor cuando lo tengas por primera vez en tus brazos que cualquier duda desaparecerá y poco importará si amabas a su padre o le odiabas, sólo sentirás un amor incondicional por ese pequeño.

Kate no podía creerse los resultados de su analítica cuando David se lo dijo, además de la gran anemia que tenía el resultado más relevante es que estaba embarazada. Dios estaba embarazada, sólo había sido una noche, no podía estar embarazada de su captor, aquello era lo que su cerebro le repetía una y otra vez.

-Deja de darle vueltas. Katie – levantaba el rostro de su nieta- recuerda todo lo que Rick hizo por salvar nuestras vidas. Eso es lo único que debes recordar.

-Tendremos un nuevo Samuel – dijo finalmente mirando a su abuela- Habrá un nuevo Samuel Beckett – volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre las piernas de su abuela.

Rachel sabía que el camino que ahora comenzaba sería difícil para su nieta, sobre todo los días que no lograse recordar lo bueno sino las monstruosidades que el capitán había hecho.

Rick avanzaba con sus hombres, edificio tras edifico se acercaban a la plaza principal, por el camino quedaban los cuerpos sin vida que mostraban la dureza del combate.

-Un último esfuerzo – fue lo que pidió a sus hombres cuando finalmente se encontraban a menos de 200 metros de la Iglesia.

Notó el metal atravesando su piel, el calor le quemaba el pecho, miró a su alrededor y vio a sus hombres alcanzar el edificio, intentó ponerse en pie, sintiendo como las fuerzas le faltaban, la sangre teñía su casaca por el lado derecho, retrocedió apoyándose en la pared. Aun tuvo tiempo de gritar antes de perder el conocimiento, la aviación soviética terminaba de volar la Iglesia. Sus ojos se cerraron, sumiéndolo en una total oscuridad.

Kate llegaba puntual a su puesto de trabajo, atravesaba las puertas del hospital dirigiéndose a la consulta del doctor Palmert , al cual asistía como enfermera.

-Buenos días doctor – saludó nada más llegar.

-Buenos días Kate, ¿qué tal se porta hoy? – Preguntaba mirando la tripa de la enfermera- Ya se te comienza a notar.

-Sí, son ya cuatro meses. Parece que por fin me ha dado una tregua, hoy no he sentido nauseas –sonrió acariciando su incipiente barriga.

-Me alegro. Bueno y ahora a trabajar, tenemos que hacer la ronda. ¿Te has de la gran ofensiva soviética? – Kate le miró frunciendo el entrecejo – Ya, perdona, siempre me olvido que no quieres saber nada de la guerra, sólo quieres saber cuándo termina.

-Lo siento doc, pero aun no me siento preparada – Tomó los expedientes de los pacientes y salió del despacho.

-Está bien – dijo negando con la cabeza el doctor- Cambiando de tema ¿te apetece cenar conmigo?

-¿Nosotros dos solos? – él asintió tomando entre sus manos una de las de Kate- Doc, te mereces una mujer mejor que yo.

-Kate, eres genial no hay nada malo en ti.

-Lo sé, me refiero a que mereces una mujer que te quiera, y esa no soy yo. Lo siento, pero no estoy enamorada de ti, si saliera contigo sólo te estaría dando falsas esperanzas – dijo ella retirando la mano.

-Está bien, pero no me voy a dar por vencido – logró que ella sonriera.

-Deberías ampliar tus horizontes – él la miró sin entender- planta segunda, deberías fijarte en esa planta. Y ahora a trabajar.

Una mañana más, pero aquella al menos había amanecido con un sol radiante.

-Capitán von Strauss – Rick se puso en pie inmediatamente.

-Comandante Volkov, ¿a qué debemos su visita?

-Será mejor que logre convencer a sus hombres de que abandonen sus planes de fuga – se acercó hasta la estufa- De este campo no ha escapado ningún prisionero y eso va a continuar siendo así.

-Comandante, sabe que la obligación de un soldado que esté prisionero es intentar la huida – dijo acercándose él también a la estufa.

-Capitán, no malgasten sus pocas energías en planes que nunca surtirán efecto – se alejó saliendo del barracón.

-Capitán, ¿cree que nos ha descubierto?

-No lo sé soldado Paulo, pero dejen el túnel por unos días por su acaso – miró por la ventana viendo como el comandante se alejaba.

-Sí señor- contestó el soldado saliendo de allí.

Miraba por aquella ventana, a veces el destino nos guarda sorpresas. Él había sido segundo en un campo de concentración, y ahora se encontraba en uno como prisionero. Él había sofocado cualquier intento de fuga y ahora planeaba junto a sus hombres como escapar de aquel lugar. Tal vez habría sido mejor morir en aquella ciudad que sobrevivir y terminar siendo un prisionero, le dijo su cerebro.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hoy volvemos a tener un capítulo duro. RECORDAR QUE ES UN FIC DURO Y PUEDE HERIR SENSIBILIDADES. Veamos un poco la vida Rick como prisonero**

* * *

Un campo en mitad de ninguna parte, un Gulag protegido por los Urales, Rick se preguntaba si el plan de fuga tenía algún sentido. Atravesar la alambrada era lo fácil, después llegaría el recorrer el bosque hasta llegar a las montañas, los Urales altamente protegidos, desde ahí llegar al Volga y si lo lograban aún estarían lejos de Moscú, por no decir de casa. Su obligación era intentarlo y eso harían, lo intentarían una y otra vez hasta lograr que aunque sólo fuera uno de sus hombres llegase a casa.

-Capitán, han muerto tres más – Rick se giró mirando al joven soldado.

-Saquemos los cuerpos – El tifus estaba devastando a sus hombres no había nada que hacer, sólo rezar para no ser uno de los que terminasen infectados.

Los hombres del barracón tomaron los cuerpos de sus tres compañeros fallecidos, sacándolos de allí, había que depositarlos en la entrada donde serían recogidos por los limpiadores del campo. Las cabezas de los fallecidos, golpeaban los peldaños de las escaleras del barracón, "pum, pum, pum", aquel sonido difícilmente sería olvidado por aquellos que quedaran con vida.

Todos volvieron a sus catres, esperando la llegada de un nuevo día que los mantendría en aquel infierno ruso.

Cada mañana era lo mismo, recuento, y después del mismo eran llevados a la zona de la cantera, dónde su jornada de trabajo comenzaba y no terminaría hasta que el último rayo de sol se hubiera puesto dejando la zona en la más absoluta tiniebla.

Trabajar en la cantera manteniendo los grilletes en los pies no era opción más cómoda, pero si bien Rick logró que les sacasen los grilletes de las manos para facilitar el trabajo no logró lo mismo con los de los pies, quedando siempre unidos dos prisioneros por sus extremidades inferiores, haciendo que la coordinación entre ambos fuera perfecta si no querían ser castigados por su falta de producción.

Rick se fijó al regresar al campo en uno de los soldados recién llegados.

-¿Dónde están tus botas? – preguntó sentándose a su lado durante la cena.

-Las perdí durante el viaje a pie hasta aquí, señor – dijo mientras engullía las gachas servidas.

-¿Cuántos kilómetros has andado descalzo? – miró aquellos pies, negros por el frío.

-Cerca de 200 – Rick tomó uno de los pies del soldado entre sus manos, el joven comenzó a chillar nada más sentir el contacto.

-Calentar agua – le dijo a otros soldados- no demasiado, ya sabéis como funciona esto. Chico te va a doler, pero necesitamos que mejoren o deberán amputar – el chico le miró horrorizado- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-18 señor – dijo sorbiendo los mocos.

Los gritos del joven se escuchaban por todos los barracones aledaños, aquella noche en aquel barracón nadie concilió el sueño, no sólo por los alaridos del muchacho, si no porque era la noche elegida para la fuga.

Amaneció con el sonido de las sirenas, Rick comprobó como el muchacho por fin había sido vencido por el agotamiento – Sargento, busque una botas para el chico, y cuando despierte vuelvan a meter sus pies en el agua caliente – el aludido asintió.

Salieron al patio central viendo como ante ellos se encontraba el Comandante Volkov.

-Capitán, le dije que vigilara a sus hombres, pero no me ha hecho caso – hizo un movimiento con su mano.

Soldados soviéticos tiraron ante los hombres los cuerpos sin vida de aquellos que intentaron la fuga.

-Aquí traigo a sus hombres nuevamente – dijo acercándose hasta Rick- Se lo voy a repetir, nadie ha escapado jamás de este campo, y nadie lo hará nunca.

-Pido permiso para enterrar sus cuerpos – Rick miró al Comandante que comenzó a reír.

-Permiso denegado capitán. Estos cuerpos serán colgados ante la puerta de sus barracones, los verán cada día para recordarles que sucede a quien intenta escapar – el capitán lo miró con espanto, Volkov pensaba dejar los cadáveres a la intemperie hasta que se pudrieran.

-Eso infringe la Convención de Ginebra.

-De verdad capitán von Strauss, ¿usted me va a hablar de la convención? Ustedes que tratan a nuestros hombres peor que a los animales, peor que a sus grandes enemigos los judíos, ¿me exige que aplique la convención? – se giró dando la espalda al capitán- Capitán, usted servirá también de escarmiento. Será colgado del palo central del campo, desnudado, azotado y dejado allí hasta que yo decida que es suficiente – se volvió a mirar al capitán – Le dije que desecharan la idea de la fuga, debió hacerme caso.

Siguiendo las órdenes dadas por Volkov los cuerpos sin vida de los seis soldados fueron colgados de las puertas de seis barracones del campo, y el capitán fue llevado arrastras hasta el palo central, una vez allí, le fue arrancado el uniforme, sus manos fueron apresadas por los grilletes quedando por encima de su cabeza.

Rick escuchó el ruido de las botas acercándose, sintió el primer latigazo sobre su espalda, todo el mundo que lo vio esperó la llegada del grito, pero éste no llegó. Demasiado acostumbrado a ese tipo de castigos como para lanzar un solo grito, con cada golpe recibido se apreciaba únicamente como su cuerpo se curvaba por el dolor.

-Cambie el látigo – Volkov se acercó- lograré hacer que grite capitán- entregó al soldado que infringía el castigo un nuevo látigo. Éste a diferencia del anterior terminaba en varias cuerdas finalizando cada una de ellas con una pequeña estrella de hierro.

Rick dejó de respirar cuando el soldado soviético retiró el látigo tras el primer golpe, llevándose con ese gesto parte de la piel.

Tomó aire esperando el segundo, escuchó como las cuerdas surcaban el aire, sintió cómo llegaban a su piel y como al retroceder arrancaban piel. El grito se escuchó en todo el campo, la sangre bañaba el cuerpo del capitán, tras cinco golpes más Rick perdió el conocimiento.

-Es suficiente – Sonrió Volkov- limpien su espalda con agua y sal. Y déjenle en ese poste hasta nueva orden.

Ninguno de los hombres del capitán se atrevió a solicitar su liberación, terminaban de comprobar de lo que el comandante era capaz.

Dos días fue lo que el cuerpo de Rick estuvo en aquel poste, dos días en los cuales lo único que recibió fue agua y pan. Sintió como sus manos eran liberados de los grilletes, sus piernas no lograron sostenerle y quedó tirado en el suelo.

-No crea que esto ha terminado – alzó con dificultad la cabeza viendo como ante él estaba Volkov- Cuatro semanas en el agujero seguro que le hacen salir como un corderito, y en el próximo intento de fuga que haya pondrá más empeño en que no se lleve a cabo.

El agujero, cuatro semanas, allí dentro los minutos eran horas, las horas días y los días meses. Total oscuridad, nada que hacer salvo dejarse llevar por los recuerdos de otra vida, y aquello no era bueno cuando los recuerdos te llevaban a otros infiernos.

-Vamos Rick, sabes cómo es esto, lo viviste con tu abuelo. Aleja toda esa mierda, céntrate en algo bueno.

Sonrió cínicamente, albo bueno, en su vida nada había sido bueno, todo había sido odio, violencia, miedo, golpeó con el puño la pared, era consciente de que se estaba dejando vencer.

-Si mi abuelo no lo logró, ellos tampoco lo harán – se dijo.

Y por fin el sexto día encontró su anclaje a la tierra, su ancla al mundo de los cuerdos. Recordó cada día vivido en NY junto a Kate, junto a su madre, a la familia Beckett y aquellos recuerdos en un principio dolorosos fueron siendo cada vez más placenteros, haciendo que olvidase todo el infierno posterior.

Escuchó el cerrojo siendo abierto, se puso en pie de inmediato, la luz le cegó teniendo que tapar sus ojos con sus manos.

-Sal, ha pasado el mes.

Caminó arrastrando los pies, sin levantar la vista del suelo, sintiendo el aire sobre su cuerpo, llenándose sus fosas nasales de los olores del campo, olores de muerte.

Llegó hasta su barracón, antes de entrar comenzaron los aplausos y vítores, levantó la cabeza y ante sus ojos estaban todos los soldados alemanes formados sonriendo al verle llegar, aplaudiendo por su liberación.

Volkov observó aquel recibimiento, apretó la mandíbula y lanzó contra la pared la copa que sostenía en la mano, terminaba de darse cuenta de que había creado un héroe dentro de aquel infierno.

Kate cenaba junto a Rachel, ambas mujeres comentaban cómo habían pasado el día.

-Doc sigue empeñado en tener una cita – decía al tiempo que pelaba la manzana que estaba a punto de comer.

-Katie, es un buen hombre, tal vez deberías darle una oportunidad- Kate dejaba el cuchillo y miraba a su abuela con sorpresa.

-Pero abuela, no le quiero. Sé que es un buen hombre me lo ha demostrado a lo largo de estos meses, pero precisamente por eso se merece algo mejor. Se merece una mujer que le quiera.

-Es guapo, atento, cariñoso, educado, divertido. ¿Qué tiene que no te gusta? – preguntaba divertida Rachel.

-Lo tiene todo, es perfecto, pero aún así yo no siento nada por él – bajó la cabeza clavando su mirada en aquella manzana.

-¿Alguna vez darás una oportunidad a un hombre? – La abuela sabía la respuesta. En el corazón de su nieta no había sitio para hombres porque ese lugar estaba ocupado desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

-No lo sé abuela.

-Lo malo de todo esto, es que aunque él regresase a tu vida – Kate levantó de inmediato la cabeza- tampoco le darías una oportunidad, ¿estoy equivocada?- Kate derramó una lágrima que rápidamente fue secada con su mano.

-No necesito a nadie, Rick me hizo el mayor regalo – dijo posando su mano sobre su vientre.


	21. Chapter 21

**A ver, ayer una chica me dejó una review pidiéndome mi twitter. Pero lo hizo como invitada así que la única forma que tengo de ponerme en contacto con Macy es por aqui. Mi twitter es pcinovatos. El capítulo de hoy es más relajado. Espero que os siga gustando, ya me lo diréis en vuestras reviews**

* * *

Tres meses, habían pasado desde el intento de fuga, tres meses en los que el capitán se había negado a autorizar cualquier nuevo intento de fuga, el desanimo y la desconfianza crecía entre los soldados alemanes, se empezaban a escuchar algunas voces diciendo que el capitán se había roto al estar encerrado todo un mes en el agujero.

Richard notaba como la desconfianza crecía por días, pero no podía permitir un nuevo intento de fuga, no podía ver como volvían a tirar antes sus pies los cadáveres de aquellos que habiéndolo intentado habían fracasado. El siguiente intento tenía que ser un éxito y para ello debía ser un plan más elaborado que los que le presentaban casi a diario para su aprobación.

Pasaba sus noches intentando idear un plan que les diera una oportunidad real de éxito, pero hasta la fecha no había sido capaz de dar con la pieza clave para el éxito.

-Capitán – Rick se incorporó de su camastro.

-Sargento, si es un nuevo túnel la respuesta es NO – dijo dejándose caer nuevamente.

-Capitán, las órdenes recibidas es que siempre se debía intentar la huida, son órdenes directas de Berlín, y en este campo se están contradiciendo esas órdenes – Rick salió del camastro de inmediato.

-¿Qué está queriendo decir? – Dijo encarándose al sargento- ¿Insinúa que me he vendido?

-No insinúo nada, tan solo le recuerdo cual es el deber de un soldado que haya caído prisionero.

- Sé muy bien cuál es ese deber, pero mi deber como su superior es mantenerlos con vida – los ocupantes del barracón miraban la discusión mantenida por ambos.

-Espero que sus deseos de mantenernos con vida no tengan nada que ver con los castigos que recibió de Volkov por el último intento de fuga – Rick lanzó su puño directo a la mandíbula de sargento.

-El próximo que ponga en duda mi lealtad a mis hombres terminará cavando su propia tumba antes de que le mate con mis propias manos – dijo mirando a todos los ocupantes del lugar.

Salió de aquel barracón, necesitaba sentir el aire fresco, se sentó en las escaleras de entra al mismo. Elevó su mirada al claro cielo ucraniano, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos.

Kate se despertó al sentir como un líquido recorría sus piernas, levantó las sabanas fijándose en aquello - ¡Abuela! – gritó al tiempo que comenzó a salir de la cama.

-Cariño, ¿qué sucede? – Rachel llegaba hasta el dormitorio de su nieta cuando ésta ya se encontraba fuera de la cama.

-He roto aguas, parece que mi príncipe está ansioso por llegar – ponía una de sus manos en la parte baja de su abultado vientre- Aun falta un mes, ¿no pasará nada? – miró a su abuela con temor.

-Cariño, todo irá bien. Recuéstate, mientras yo iré a avisar a Greta y David – En aquel instante Rachel agradeció la decisión tomada por su nieta de vivir en el mismo edifico que el médico.

Pocos minutos después los tres entraban en la habitación de Kate – Bueno, parece que el bebé está ansioso por salir – Dijo David nada más llegó.

-Aún falta un mes – repitió asustada Kate.

-Tranquila, son ocho meses todo irá bien. Rachel quédate junto a ella mientras nosotros vamos a lavarnos – David y Greta se dirigieron al aseo.

-Tranquila Katie, todo irá bien, dentro de poco tendrás en tus brazos a Samuel – la mujer acariciaba el cabello de su nieta, mientras ésta se sujetaba el vientre ante la llegada de una nueva contracción- Y si es niña, ¿cómo la vas a llamar?

-Es niño – contestó entre jadeos- Es un niño – desde el momento en que supo que estaba embarazada Kate estuvo segura de que el bebé sería niño, en su mente no cabía otra posibilidad.

-Bien, necesito que traigas toallas limpias, todas las que tengáis – Dijo David nada más regresar, girándose para abrir su maletín- Ahora necesito que dobles las piernas y me dejes que te examine – Kate hizo lo que el doctor le pidió, dobló las rodillas y separó las piernas- Muy bien, vamos a ver – David levantó las sabanas y metió uno de sus brazos por debajo, con su mano comprobó si el cuello uterino estaba suficientemente dilatado- Bueno Kate – dijo sacando su mano- aún falta para que éste bebé salga, debes dilatar un poco más.

Rachel regresaba con las toallas – Déjalas en la mesa por favor- Dijo Greta.

-¿Todo va bien? – preguntó nerviosa la abuela.

-Sí, todo normal, pero aún debe dilatar. Kate será mejor que salgas de la cama y con la ayuda de Greta y Rachel camines por la habitación, eso te ayudará a dilatar.

El capitán entraba nuevamente al barracón, sus hombres le miraban con cierto reparo.

-Necesitamos uniformes soviéticos – aquella simple frase hizo que todos se girasen a mirarlo- Adolf, ¿cuándo llega la nueva remesa? – preguntó a uno de los soldados que trabajaba en el almacén.

-En unas dos semanas deberían estar aquí, señor.

-Bien, necesitaremos tres, a ser posible uno de sargento.

-¿Sólo tres capitán? – preguntó el sargento acariciándose aún el mentón.

-Siento lo de antes – dijo Rick acercándose al suboficial- Mejor tres y que lo logren que un número mayor y fracasen. Además no podemos robar demasiados uniformes o se notaría – sus hombres asintieron, y sonrieron, su capitán no les iba a decepcionar- Tenemos dos semanas para encontrar a los hombres ideales para la fuga – todos le miraron sin entender del todo a qué se refería- Necesitamos tres hombres que hablen con fluidez el ruso – todos se miraron entre ellos.

-Señor, nadie de los que componemos el grupo de fugas hablamos ruso fluido – intervino un soldado.

-Pues entonces tendremos que buscar fuera del grupo – ante aquella frase los soldados comenzaron a elevar sus quejas- Soldados, da igual quien lo realice, mientras logre culminar la fuga con éxito.

-Sí hay un hombre dentro del grupo de fugas que habla ruso fluido – el tuerto, soldado llamado así por sus compañeros por la falta de un ojo, comenzó a hablar.

-No lo hay – insistieron el resto.

-Lo hay, ¿capitán? – Rick miró al soldado y negó con su cabeza- El capitán habla a la perfección el ruso, además de francés, inglés, y por supuesto el alemán.

-Otto, yo no puedo ser uno de los integrantes de la fuga, debo estar aquí para defender a los hombres que se quedarán, esa es mi misión no escapar.

-Pero señor –insistía el tuerto, siendo interrumpido por el capitán- Buscad a los hombres, yo me encargaré de su adiestramiento para que nunca hablen en otro idioma.

Los hombres asintieron, muchos de los soldados alemanes que estaban prisioneros en aquel campo eran conocedores de la fama que el capitán tenía de interrogador implacable, no en vano había sido adiestrado por los altos mandos de la SS y había participado con la Gestapo.

Kate se volvía a tumbar, habían transcurrido dos horas desde que comenzaron las contracciones, y ahora eran mucho más seguidas en el tiempo – Bueno Kate, veamos cómo va esa dilatación- Kate puso la misma postura que la vez anterior, el doctor volvió a levantar las sabanas, y comprobó que su cuello uterino estaba casi borrado por completo- Perfecto, llegó la hora. Greta ponte a su espalda, que Kate apoye su cuerpo sobre ti así a la hora de empujar tú ayudarás – Greta se acomodó tras Kate como su marido había dicho- Rachel acércame varias toallas.

Rachel le acercó las toallas al doctor y después tomó entre sus manos la de Kate.

-Todo va a salir bien – le dijo a su nieta apretando un poco su mano.

-Bien, ahora necesito que empujes con todas tus fuerzas – Kate empezó a empujar sintiendo como Greta empujaba su espalda para dar un poco más de fuerza - NO pares , no dejes de empujar hasta que yo te lo diga, venga un poco más, eso es, venga ya se ve la cabeza, eso es. Descansa un poco- Kate se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de la enfermera – Venga necesito que lo vuelvas a hacer, esta vez tenemos que lograr que salga la cabeza y los hombros, sé que es la parte más difícil, pero en cuanto los hombros logren salir tu bebé estará fuera.

-Vamos cariño, otro empujón tan bueno como el anterior – Rachel pasaba por la frente de su nieta una pequeña toalla para limpiar el sudor.

-Ahora Kate venga empuja, fuerte, más fuerte, venga un poco más. Greta necesito que la empujes como antes – David comprobaba como la cabeza no terminaba de salir – Venga chicas un poco más fuerte, eso es así – la cabeza del bebé salió – ya está fuera la cabeza. Vamos Kate llena tus pulmones y empuja con todo tu ser, ahora va – Kate apretaba la mandíbula y empujaba con todas sus ganas, Greta volvía a hacer presión – Muy bien, ya está venga, un último esfuerzo- tras el último empujón el bebé salió por completo – ya está fuera – David tomó las pinzas y las tijeras y cortó el cordón umbilical, tras ello dio unos pequeños golpes al bebé entre los omoplatos logrando que comenzase a llorar- Es un niño, como siempre dijiste - le envolvió con las toallas y se lo dejó a la madre.

-Dios, es perfecto – decía entre lágrimas la nueva madre, tomando con su mano la pequeña mano del bebé, Rachel besaba la cabeza de su nieta mientras su rostro era bañado por las lágrimas – Bienvenido al mundo Samuel Richard Beckett – Rachel la miró sorprendida por el nombre que finalmente había decidido poner a su hijo.

-Es bonito que le pongas ese segundo nombre – dijo sonriendo y acariciando la cabeza de su nieta.

-Greta toma a Samuel y límpialo, Rachel ¿tenéis ropa lista para él? – La mujer asintió- Bien pues ve con Greta y cuando esté limpio se la pones- las mujeres hicieron lo que el doctor le había ordenado- Y ahora Kate que ya has visto a tu hijo y has descansado unos minutos, necesito que empujes nuevamente, aún tiene que salir la placenta. Te aseguro que esta vez será rápido – Dijo sonriendo y así fue con un pequeño empujón Kate expulsó la placenta- Perfecto, enhorabuena mamá – David se acercó al cabecero de la cama y besó la frente de su amiga.

-Gracias, ¿está bien verdad? – preguntó una agotada Kate.

-Sí, tranquila, por lo que parece es un chico fuerte.

Las mujeres regresaron poco después con Samuel ya limpio y vestido. Rachel lo traía en sus brazos, en cuanto llegó a la cama lo dejó en los brazos de Kate.

-Bueno, necesitamos que hagas una última cosa, tienes que poner a comer al pequeñajo, pongo en uno de tus pechos, necesita tu primera leche lo antes posible- Greta miró a su marido sonriendo - ¿Qué? – preguntó éste un poco perdido.

-Querido, ¿recuerdas que Kate es enfermera? – dijo divertida.

-Cierto, bueno ya sabes lo que debes de hacer a partir de ahora. Cualquier cosa que necesitéis estamos en casa.

-David, Greta, gracias – dijo una emocionada Kate.

-Por nada, cariño – contestó Greta y ambos salieron de allí siendo acompañados por Rachel.

-Me gustaría que le llevarais en dos días al hospital, quiero pesarlo, medirlo – dijo David en la puerta – además hay que revisar a Kate.

-Allí estaremos, eso si Kate no decide ir mañana, ya sabes cómo es de testaruda- Rachel despidió a ambos con sendos besos- Gracias por todo – dijo cerrando la puerta.

La abuela regresó al dormitorio, comprobando como su nieta miraba con emoción al pequeño recién nacido, mientras acariaba su cabeza.

-Hola mi amor, soy mamá, terminas de llegar a este mundo y ya sé que sería incapaz de vivir sin ti. Te quiero mi vida, te quiero tanto – las lágrimas recorrían el rostro de Kate- Cuidaré de ti muy bien, nunca te dejaré, lucharé porque seas un niño feliz. Mira ahí está la abuelita Rachel, en casa tienes otra abuela que se llama Johanna y un abuelo que se llama Jim- Rachel se sentaba al borde de la cama, mirando con una sonrisa aquella imagen- Es precioso.

-Sí que lo es querida, pelo castaño claro, eso no es de nuestra familia – sonrió con tristeza.

-¿Crees que sus ojos serán azules? –en aquel mismo instante en sus ojos apareció la sombra de la tristeza.

-Katie – dijo su abuela mirándola.

-No pasa nada, sólo que termino de imaginarme como habría sido todo si Martha no hubiera fallecido – Kate volvió a mirar a su hijo- Tu papá se llama Richard Castle – Rachel lloró al escuchar como su nieta usaba aquel nombre para referirse al capitán.


	22. Chapter 22

CAPITULO 22

El cerrojo fue corrido, pudo escuchar el característico sonido metálico que se producida cuando se ponía en movimiento, aun escuchando aquello se quedó tumbado sobre el suelo. Le importaba poco, lo que aquello pudiera significar.

-¡Arriba! – le dijeron al tiempo que su cuerpo era golpeado por una bota. Giró la cabeza para mirar al propietario de aquel calzado- ¡Arriba! El comandante te quiere en el patio de revista- aquella bota junto con su compañera salió de allí, parándose tras traspasar la puerta- ¡Levántate de una puta vez! tengo orden de llevarte aunque sea a rastras.

Su cerebro por fin conecto con las terminaciones nerviosas del resto de su cuerpo, lentamente fue poniéndose en pie, se apoyó en la pared, rasgo lo que quedaba de camisa y sacó una larga tira de tela, se tapó los ojos. Comenzó a caminar usando la pared como apoyo, le era sumamente doloroso dar cada paso. Sus músculos estaban entumecidos y aquello no ayudaba a su intento por caminar.

-No tenemos todo el puto día – el propietario de las botas que le habían golpeado le dio un empujón en cuanto llegó a su altura- Más rápido – intentó acelerar el paso.

Por fin sus músculos comenzaban a obedecerle, salieron de aquel edificio, sintió como el viento se colaba por cada poro de su cuerpo, su cuerpo se estremeció. Aquel mes de febrero de 1943 estaba siendo uno de los más fríos del siglo, se subió el cuello de su casaca, o de lo que quedaba de ella.

Lentamente, logró llegar al patio central, los hombres le miraban cuando pasaba ante ellos.

-Gracias por incorporarse capitán- reconocería esa voz entre un millón, no le hacía falta ver para saber que se encontraba justo enfrente de Volkov- Ha sido previsor – dijo tirando de la tela que cubría los ojos del capitán, dejando sus ojos al descubierto- Pero sintiéndolo mucho, prefiero ver como sus ojos se adaptan nuevamente a la luz en vivo – Rick se tapó con el brazo, el dolor era grande, los ojos escocían y comenzaban a lagrimar- Abra los ojos capitán – le dijo aquella voz casi pegada a su oído, Rick obedeció y la claridad le cegó- Bien, gírese y cuádrese ante sus hombres, quiero que todos vean lo que estoy viendo yo – Rick se giró y se cuadro ante todos los prisioneros del campo.

Los soldados alemanes, miraban a aquel hombre, ante ellos se encontraba un desecho humano. Los pómulos se le marcaba, los ojos estaban hundidos, los labios agrietados, la barba cubría su rostro, el pelo revuelto oscuro por la suciedad. Los de primera fila podían observar algo más, la mirada, allí no había nada, sus ojos estaban vacios de vida.

-Ahora que estamos todos, quiero anunciar una gran noticia – comenzó a hablar nuevamente el comandante- Hoy 2 de febrero de 1943 el general Paulus se ha rendido, la ciudad de Stalingrado vuelve a estar en su totalidad en manos soviéticas – sonreía mientras decía aquello- El 6º ejército alemán y gran parte del 4º ejército panzer han sido destruidos. Este día pasará a la historia porque hoy ha comenzado el principio del fin de Alemania.

Los prisioneros, no podían creer que un mariscal alemán se hubiera rendido de la misma forma que no creían que Alemania hubiera perdido aquella batalla.

-Ningún mariscal alemán se rinde – dijo casi en un susurro el capitán.

-Pues le aseguro que Paulus lo ha hecho. Para celebrar esta gran victoria, todos ustedes serán trasladados a Moscú en los próximos días – los prisioneros se miraban entre ellos- Van a participar en un gran desfile, junto a otro compatriotas, mi pueblo merece ver los despojos que quedan del ejercito alemán – rio a carcajadas – Espero capitán que sus hombres no hagan ninguna estupidez durante el desfile, porque de lo contrario le fusilaré delante de los habitantes de Moscú.

Las relaciones entre el capitán y Volkov habían llegado a tal punto que todos los prisioneros sabían que cualquier excusa le valdría a este último para fusilar al alemán. La fuga llevada tres meses atrás por los hombres adiestrados por Richard, unido al éxito de la misma le había costado al capitán tres meses en el agujero, meses en los que cada día fue sometido a vejaciones, meses en los que Rick deseo estar muerto.

Los prisioneros se fueron acercando hasta su capitán, éste ni siquiera les miraba tenía su mirada perdida, comenzó a arrastrar sus pies intentando llegar a su antiguo barracón, los hombres le miraban y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos.

-¿Dónde se supone que vas? – se plantó ante el capitán un soldado soviético.

-A mi barracón, señor – contestó Rick mirando al suelo.

-Tu barracón ahora es ese – dijo señalando una pequeña caseta para perros en medio del patio central- dormirás en él, comerás en él y cagarás en él.

-Sí señor, gracias señor – Rick se giró y se fue acercando lentamente hasta aquella caseta.

Ninguno de los prisioneros que presenciaron el nuevo castigo de su capitán osó levantar la voz. Definitivamente entre aquellos alemanes se instauró la idea de que aquella vez su capitán si había sido vencido.

-Necesitaremos un nuevo líder – señalaban los que llevaban menos tiempo en el campo- ese no nos sirve para nada.

-Ese, como vosotros le llamáis, es quien ha logrado que por primera vez una fuga tenga éxito – intervenían los que llevaban más tiempo internados.

-Ya, pero eso fue antes de su aislamiento. Mirarlo ahora – Rick se tumbaba en la caseta encogiéndose para entrar en ella- ¿me queréis decir como él puede ser quien decida algo?

-Démosle un tiempo para que se adapte nuevamente y después tomaremos una decisión, pero será el General Pietrus – general recién llegado al campo junto con otros 500 soldados alemanes- el que decida.

Una semana fue el tiempo que tardaron en ver como el campo se llenaba de camiones, había llegado el día del gran traslado a Moscú, durante aquella semana, nada en el comportamiento de Rick había cambiado. Obedecía todas las ordenes que recibía sin protestar, continuaba usando la caseta, no hablaba con ningún prisionero, realmente podría afirmarse que Volkov había vencido. Muchos de los soldados alemanes, sentían lastima por aquel ser que antes era su capitán, pero aún así se negaban a aceptar que su capitán no fuese a regresar del pozo en el que ahora se encontraba.

1150 Km era la distancia que separaba su campo de la ciudad de Moscú, de los cuales sólo los primeros 150 serían recorridos en aquellos camiones, el resto serían realizados en tren.

Vagones en los que los soldados alemanes estaban hacinados, sin espacio para poder tumbarse en el suelo de los mismos, sin apenas ventanas, el aire estaba viciado, cargado de olor a podredumbre e inmundicia.

Rick iba en el primero de los vagones, separado de sus hombres, junto al resto de oficiales prisioneros no sólo de su campo si no de los campos cercanos al suyo. Una mueca surcó su rostro, recordó la forma en la que ellos tenían de trasportar a los judíos, no era mejor que la que los soviéticos estaban empleando en ellos, incluso se atrevía a decir que su viaje en comparación era como ir de vacaciones, al menos en cuanto al vagón de oficiales se refería.

El tren se detuvo en la estación de Leningradsky, situada en la plaza Komsomolskaya, una vez ahí abrieron las puertas de los vagones dejando salir a los prisioneros, fue en ese instante cuando los prisioneros alemanes fueron conscientes de la magnitud del convoy en el que habían viajado, cerca de 60.000 prisioneros habían viajado en aquel tren entre ellos destacaba la presencia de 15 generales.

Fueron dejados durante una semana a la intemperie a lo largo de las vías del ferrocarril, pasados aquellos días todos los que sobrevivieron comenzaron su lento caminar por las calles de la antigua ciudad imperial.

La interminable fila de prisioneros era escoltada por soldados soviéticos altamente armados, el pueblo de Moscú salió a las calles para observar aquellos despojos humanos.

Los alemanes, la raza superior, aquellos que iban a dominar el mundo, eran ahora exhibidos como trofeos, destacaban entre los mugrientos alemanes los soldados soviéticos con sus uniformes nuevos. Muchos de los prisioneros carecían de botas, de casacas, de camisas, estaban mugrientos, sucios, esqueléticos.

Según avanzaban hacía la gran plaza roja, recibían los insultos de los moscovitas. Las piedras lanzadas por los niños rusos, impactaban en los cuerpos alemanes.

Rick, iba al frente de los hombres que hasta hace unos meses le hubieran seguido hasta el infierno, no había levantado ni una sola vez la mirada del suelo. Una piedra impactó en su cabeza, comenzando a brotar sangre de la misma al instante, aquello le traslado a un Ghetto en Holanda y algo en su cerebro conectó.

Irguió el cuerpo, elevó la vista, tragó el nudo que sentía en aquel momento y comenzó aquella canción que era la preferida de sus chicos, al principio su voz salió débil y casi era un susurro, pero poco a poco logró que saliera con más fuerza y aquellos soldados se unieron a sus canticos, logrando que el orgullo por ser soldados alemanes comenzase a renacer en ellos. En pocos segundos la canción se fue transmitiendo a toda aquella interminable hilera de prisioneros, que poco a poco iban logrando callar con sus voces el sonido de los insultos.

"En el brezal florece una pequeña flor

y se llama: Erika.

Cálido de cientos de miles de pequeñas abejas

que pululan sobre Erika

porque su corazón está lleno de dulzura,

se desprende un aroma floreado de su delicado vestido.

En el brezal florece una pequeña flor

y se llama: Erika.

De vuelta a casa vive una joven rubia

y ella se llama: Erika.

Esta chica es mi amor fiel

y mi felicidad, Erika.

Cuando florecen las flores rojo-lilas del brezo,

yo le canto esta canción de saludo.

En el brezal florece una pequeña flor

y se llama: Erika.

En mi pequeña habitación una pequeña flor también florece

y se llama Erika.

Ya en los primeros rayos de la mañana, así como al anochecer,

me mira, Erika.

Y entonces me parece que habla en voz alta:

"¿Estás pensando también en tu pequeña novia?"

De vuelta a casa una chica llora por ti

y ella se llama Erika."

Aquella canción era cantada una y otra vez, ni los golpes, ni las amenazas lograron hacerlos callar, entrando en la gran plaza roja entonando aquel cantico.

Volkov sacó de la fila al capitán, no tenía ninguna duda de que él hubiera sido el instigador de aquella especie de rebelión.

-Nunca aprenderás – dijo escupiendo en el rostro del capitán.

-Es tan solo una canción – contestó Rick sonriendo- ¿Os da miedo una simple canción? – se escucho el disparo, el grito de dolor, los soldados alemanes que lo presenciaron dejaron de cantar.

-Así aprenderás – dijo alejándose del cuerpo tirado sobre el suelo.

Rick sintió como la bala le atravesaba la pierna, su rodilla había sido destrozada por aquel disparo. Soldados rusos retiraron el cuerpo arrastras, sacándolo del recorrido, un niño se acercó hasta el cuerpo y le escupió.

-Comandante, ¿está loco? – un general se acercaba hasta Volkov- La prensa ha presenciado lo que termina de hacer.

-Señor, ese hombre lleva desafiando mi autoridad desde que llegó al campo, se merece todo castigo que reciba – se defendió el comandante.

-Está bien, pero siendo así no entiendo porque no lo ha matado.

-Eso sería demasiado fácil, quiero que suplique que termine con su vida – dijo Volkov sonriendo- Le curará nuestro médico cuando regresemos al campo.

El cuerpo de Rick fue subido a un camión y llevado directamente de vuelta al tren, allí tirado sobre el suelo del vagón esperó al resto de prisioneros, fue él mismo quien con lo que le quedaba de camisa se hizo un torniquete.

Kate se despertó bañada en sudor, había tenido una nueva pesadilla, se giró viendo como Samuel dormía en su cuna, apartó las ropas de la cama, puso los pies en el suelo y se acercó hasta su hijo, dibujó una sonrisa, lo tomó entre sus brazos y regresó a su cama.

Rachel abrió a la mañana siguiente la puerta del dormitorio, sonrió por la imagen que vio. Kate y Samuel estaban abrazados.

-¿Otra pesadilla? – preguntó al acercarse y comprobar que Kate ya estaba despierta.

-Sí, era tan real – contestó bajando el tono de su voz para no despertar a su hijo.

-¿Me lo cuentas?- Kate negó- Ya, Rick ¿también moría esta vez? – las lágrimas de Kate fue lo que obtuvo por contestación- Pero mira quien se está despertando – Samuel comenzaba a abrir sus inmensos ojos azules.


	23. Chapter 23

**Gracias por cada uno de vuestros comentarios, son gracias a ellos que esta historia continua. Nunca pensé cuando comenzó que fuese a gustar. Quiero decir que el desfile que escribí en el capítulo anterior, se llevó a cabo realmente, lo único que fue unos meses después de la fecha que yo le puse. PENULTIMO CAPÍTULO DE ESTA HISTORIA. Espero que os continúe gustando**

* * *

Hacía poco que había amanecido, Kate salió de la cama comprobando que Samuel aun estaba dormido, le dejó un tierno beso en la mejilla y le tapó, sonrió al ver como se revolvía en su cama.

Salió del dormitorio entornando la puerta, se dirigió al baño dónde se dio una rápida ducha, tras secarse se vistió para ir a trabajar, salió del aseso y fue a prepararse el desayuno, puso la tetera sobre el fogón y espero al característico pitido, mientras tomó una pieza de fruta y encendió la radio, sacó un plato para trocear la fruta y entonces escuchó la noticia que repetía el locutor radiofónico.

_A las 02:41 de la mañana del día de hoy, 7 de mayo de 1945, en los cuarteles de la SHAEF en Reims, Francia, el Jefe del Estado Mayor del Alto Mando de las fuerzas armadas alemanas, el general Alfred Jodl, firmó el acta de rendición incondicional para todas las fuerzas alemanas ante los Aliados: «todas las fuerzas bajo el mando alemán cesarán las operaciones activas a las 23:01 horas, hora de Europa Central, el 8 de mayo de 1945». _

El plato se escurrió entre sus manos rompiéndose en mil pedazos al chocar contra el suelo, Rachel llegó a la cocina alarmada por el ruido encontrándose a Kate girada sobre el fregadero, apoyándose sobre el mismo.

-Querida, ¿qué ha pasado?

_Repetimos la gran noticia de hoy repetía el locutor radiofónico_: _A las 02:41 de la mañana del día de hoy, 7 de mayo de 1945, en los cuarteles de la SHAEF en Reims, Francia, el Jefe del Estado Mayor del Alto Mando de las fuerzas armadas alemanas, el general Alfred Jodl, firmó el acta de rendición incondicional para todas las fuerzas alemanas ante los Aliados: «todas las fuerzas bajo el mando alemán cesarán las operaciones activas a las 23:01 horas, hora de Europa Central, el 8 de mayo de 1945». Alemania se ha rendido, repetimos Alemania se ha rendido._

-Oh dios mío, por fin esta pesadilla ha terminado – la anciana de acercó hasta su nieta, la giró y se abrazó a ella- Todo ha terminado Katie, ha terminado – fijó su mirada en el rostro de su nieta, estaba llorando era incapaz de controlar el llanto- Kate, se terminó, podremos volver a casa.

-Abuela – fue lo único que pudo decir al estar rota por el llanto.

-¿Mami? – ambas mujeres se giraron, allí junto a la puerta de la cocina Samuel se frotaba los ojos con sus manitas.

Kate se acercó y le tomó en brazos, iba descalzo y eso era peligroso al haberse roto el plato.

-Tas llorando – tocó con sus manitas la cara de su madre- ¿tenes pupa?

-Buenos días Samuel – Rachel se acarició y besó la cabeza de su bisnieto.

-Hola yaya. Mami si tas malita un beso mío te cura – el niño miraba con tristeza a su madre.

-Samu, no estoy malita. Verás a veces los mayores lloramos de alegría – el pequeño miró a su madre entrecerrando los ojos.

-Pos yo lloro cuando tengo pupa – no entendía como se podía llorar de alegría.

-Ya, cariño, pero los mayores a veces hacemos cosas que son un poco raras – dejaba a Samuel en su trona y ponía a calentar su leche- Y ahora a desayunar los tres – sirvió el té para ellas y la leche para el niño, puso la fruta y tostó el pan.

Samuel miraba a su madre y a su abuela, ella también lloraba – Mami, yaya os doy un beso, así no lloráis – no terminaba de convencerse que ellas no tuvieran pupas así que decidió que sería mejor usar el beso mágico que todo lo curaba- Beso gico, que cura – estiró sus bracitos esperando que ellas se acercasen y cuando lo hicieron les besó en la mejilla- ¿Bien? – ellas sonrieron y asintieron logrando de esa forma que Samuel sonriera.

Las sirenas del campo sonaron antes que ningún otro día, llevaban horas formados en el patio esperando saber cuál era la razón. Finalmente cerca de las ocho de la mañana aparecieron ante ellos todos los mandos del campo.

Volkov tomó la palabra- A las 02:41 de la mañana del día de hoy, 7 de mayo de 1945, en los cuarteles de la SHAEF en Reims, Francia, el Jefe del Estado Mayor del Alto Mando de las fuerzas armadas alemanas, el general Alfred Jodl, firmó el acta de rendición incondicional para todas las fuerzas alemanas ante los Aliados: «todas las fuerzas bajo el mando alemán cesarán las operaciones activas a las 23:01 horas, hora de Europa Central, el 8 de mayo de 1945» Vuestro amado país se ha rendido – todos los prisioneros alemanes se miraron entre ellos- Alemania se ha rendido, habéis perdido la guerra, el país que dominaría el mundo se ha rendido.

Los prisioneros se miraban sin saber si creer esa noticia, no podía ser que su extraordinario ejercito hubiese sido derrotado, ellos eran superiores, eso les habían dicho durante años y ahora ¿perdían la guerra?

Muchos de ellos comenzaron a llorar, si la guerra había terminado su pesadilla también lo había hecho, podrían regresar a sus casas. Rick sonrió, por fin podría descubrir que había sido de Kate y Rachel, aquella necesidad de saber el destino final de ambas mujeres fue lo que le había mantenido con vida allí dentro.

Los soldados soviéticos, se pasaron el día bebiendo vodka para celebrar la victoria, mientras los alemanes se reunían por barracones.

-Según la convención, debería haber un intercambio de prisioneros, así que debemos suponer que en los próximos meses o semanas volveremos a casa- esa era la frase más repetida en cada barracón. La derrota dejaba paso a la esperanza por regresar a sus casas, con sus familias.

Los días, las semanas y los meses fueron pasando, llegando al mes de Agosto, habían pasado tres meses desde la rendición de Alemania, Kate, Rachel y Samuel celebraban el último cumpleaños del pequeño en Suecia, rodeado de sus amigos.

David llegó a la carrera – Japón se ha rendido. Ahora sí la guerra ha terminado.

En menos de una semana pondrían rumbo a Estados Unidos, Kate sentía que habían pasado siglos desde el día que salió de su casa con rumbo a Holanda en busca de sus abuelos. Regresaría años después, con su pequeño hijo, con su abuela y habían dejado tras de sí la Kate que un día fue. Lo vivido en el llamado viejo continente nunca podría ser borrado de su memoria.

-Kate, ha llegado una carta para ti – Rachel se la tendió.

-Dios mío, es de Hunt –Kate rompió el sobre y comenzó a leer, según iba avanzando en la lectura las lágrimas bañaban su rostro, miró comprobando que Samuel continuaba dibujando sin prestar atención a las mujeres- Rick fue hecho prisionero hace años – dijo mirando a su abuela – En Alemania están a la espera de que el gobierno soviético facilite las listas oficiales con los nombres de los prisioneros que hayan sobrevivido los intercambios de prisioneros con otros países ya han comenzado. Por lo que dice Hunt, Rick cayó prisionero en el frente del este.

-Seguro que ha logrado sobrevivir – apoyó su mano sobre el brazo de su nieta intentado de esa manera darle ánimos.

Otro día más fueron obligados a formar durante horas en aquel patio central, el desanimo por las pocas noticias sobre el intercambio hacía tiempo que había comenzado a cundir entre los prisioneros. Aquella mañana observaron como comenzaron a llegar camiones.

-Prisioneros, hoy serán trasladados a la frontera alemana, y allí serán puestos en libertad. Podrán regresar a sus casa – los gritos entre los alemanas comenzaron al igual que los abrazos y las lágrimas- No todos podrán hacerlo, algunos habéis sido juzgados por cometer delitos durante vuestra estancia en este campo – los prisioneros se miraban sin entender- Todos aquellos que escuches su nombre por megafonía deberán situarse junto al barracón número 1, el resto deberá comenzar a montar en los camiones de transporte.

150 hombres de los 15.000 que había en ese momento en el campo escucharon su nombre por megafonía, entre ellos un nombre sobresalía por encima de los demás – Capitán Richard von Strauss, ha sido condenado a 10 años de trabajos forzados en la región de Siberia, por su continua insubordinación.

Inmediatamente los prisioneros que habían escuchado su nombre comenzaron a intentar subir en los camiones, siendo retirados por la fuerza, llegando incluso a recibir tiros mortales para impedir que subieran.

Rick se mantenía en pie, no se había movido, continuaba sobre el mismo sitio, firme, apoyado en el palo que le servía de bastón.

-¿Pensaba que regresaría a casa? – Volkov se acercó hasta él- Será divertido ver como se termina de consumir en Siberia, he pedido que mi nuevo destino sea el mismo que el suyo. Quiero estar presente el día que suplique que termines con su vida.

-Eso nunca sucederá – desafió con su mirada al comandante- Nunca lograras vencerme.

-Ya lo he hecho, ¿acaso estás en esos camiones?

Kate junto con su familia, subía en uno de los aviones de transporte que el Ejército Americano había puesto a disposición de los refugiados que debían regresar a casa.

-¿Vamos a ver a los abus?

-Sí cariño, vamos a ver a los abuelos – dijo abrazando a su hijo.

-Bien, todos juntitos – dijo Samuel apoyando su cabecita en el pecho de su madre.

-Todo irá bien, cariño- Rachel apretaba la mano de su nieta.

-Debí viajar a Alemania a buscar a Rick –dijo finalmente Kate- Él luchó por nosotras.

-Katie, aun no es seguro, es mejor que sea Hunt desde allí quien lo busque, en cuanto sepa algo se pondrá en contacto contigo- Rachel sabía que la necesidad de Kate por saber el paradero de Rick había ido creciendo según pasaban los años.

Septiembre de 1945 trajo consigo el reencuentro de de una familia rota por la guerra, trajo lágrimas en la ciudad de NY, lágrimas en su mayor parte de alegría por el reencuentro, tanto tiempo añorado, lágrimas de tristeza por la falta de Samuel Beckett, muerto años atrás por no querer delatar a su nieta.

La alegría de Jim y Johanna por tener con ellos nuevamente a su hija y a su madre se veía incrementada por la presencia de un pequeño torbellino de ojos azules.

-Es igual que Rick cuando era pequeño – dijo un día Johanna mientras veía como su nieto se bañaba en la playa.

-Sí, lo es mamá – Kate se abrazó a si misma intentando darse ánimos.

-Lo que hizo por vosotras, fue un gran muestra de amor, nunca le estaremos lo suficientemente agradecidos – continuo Johanna mirando a su hija- Darán con él, ya lo verás.

-Mamá, Rick fue un monstruo con otros.

-Olvida eso y recuerda sólo lo que hizo por tu familia – Johanna se levantó y se acercó hasta su nieto.

El capitán esperaba a ser atendido por el máximo responsable de la prisión siberiana a la que había sido trasladado.

-Von Strauss –Un civil abrió la puerta- Adelante. Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar – Rick no sabía la razón de verse en aquel despacho- Este es el expediente con la información que hemos logrado obtener de ti – le mostraba una carpeta- ¿Cuánto vale tu vida?

-No entiendo señor – Preguntó desconcertado el capitán.

-Es fácil, ¿qué precio le pondría usted a su libertad?

-He sido condenado, injustamente, a 10 años de trabajos forzados.

-Ya, Volkov le odia – decía rompiendo a reír- Pero él no está aquí, ha sido transferido a otro lugar. Repetiré, ¿cuánto estaría dispuesto a pagar por salir de este lugar?

-Mi libertad ¿es cuestión de dinero?

-Veo que por fin nos entendemos – contestó al tiempo que asentía- La fortuna que su familia posee en Suiza es elevada y si transfiriera una parte de ella a un banco ruso sería puesto en libertad – Rick se dejó caer sobre la silla que tenía al lado.

-Diga una cifra – dijo finalmente entre lágrimas – Y la tendrá.

-Digamos que teniendo en cuenta que debería pasar 10 años en esta prisión, la cifra adecuada serían 10 millones de rublos – Rick le miró, aquello suponía más de dos tercios del total del dinero que su familia había guardado al principio de la guerra en bancos suizos.

-Acepto – dijo tras pensarlo unos segundo.

-Bien, mañana se pondrá en comunicación con Suiza y ordenará la transferencia, lo hará desde mi despacho. Ahora puede regresar a su celda- Rick se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta- Von Strauss ha sido un placer hacer negocios contigo.

-Ya – dijo saliendo de allí.

Una semana después el capitán von Strauss montaba en un tren que le sacaría de Siberia, y cuyo destino final tras varios cambios de tren sería Alemania. Ya una vez en casa decidiría que hacer.


	24. Chapter 24

**Esta historia llega a su fin. Siento cada momento que os pueda haber hecho sentir mal, siento la dureza de muchos de sus capítulos. Gracias a todos los que habéis decidido leerla y a quienes habéis decidido comentarla. Todos vuestros comentarios se agradecen. Espero que el final esté a la altura de lo que esta historia se merece y espero que os guste. **

* * *

Sentía los copos caer sobre su abrigo, nieve blanca, pura, helada, sentía como con cada copo la vida volvía a él. Caminaba por aquella ciudad, tantas veces añorada, cada calle, plaza, parque por el que pasaba le hacía sonreír, hubo un tiempo en el que creyó que nunca volvería a pisar esas calles.

Estaba cansado, el dolor de la pierna ese día era insoportable, pero aún así volvió a sonreír, estaba vivo y lo que era más importante era libre.

-Libre – dijo en voz alta negando con la cabeza.

Nunca sería libre, su cuerpo había logrado la ansiada libertad pero su alma, su mente o su yo interno, continuaba siendo preso. Preso de todo el dolor que él había producido, preso por cada ser humano que él mandó asesinar o que él mismo asesinó.

-Nunca seré libre- hablaba en voz alta provocando que la gente que pasaba a su lado le mirase.

Vio un banco libre y decidió sentarse a descansar.

Los años pasados en aquel campo, las heridas sufridas en las batallas, los castigos recibidos al fin habían hecho mella en él. Sacó el periódico del bolsillo y lo abrió, allí estaba la gran noticia, "Continúa el juicio contra los nazis en la ciudad de Núremberg, comienzan las declaraciones de los testigos". Lo tiró en la papelera que tenía al lado.

Justicia, es lo que se buscaba en aquel juicio, eso afirmaban los componentes del tribunal, muchos otros pensaban que lo buscado era venganza y eso último nada tenía que ver con la justicia.

Se levantó, tras descansar algunos minutos, de aquel banco y retomó su caminar por la ciudad, comenzó a sentir una sensación de vértigo, el estómago comenzó a dolerle, sentía el sudor de sus manos bajo los guantes, su respiración se aceleró.

Paró en seco su caminar quedándose frente a una casa, a través de las ventanas podía verse el movimiento en el interior de la misma, las personas que allí vivían iban y venían, sonreían, intentó cruzar la calle y así acercarse algo más, pero sus piernas se negaron a moverse.

De repente la puerta de la casa se abrió, pudo ver cómo un hombre salía y se acercaba hasta el coche aparcado justo delante de la vivienda, vio como el hombre le miró fijamente, como tras hacer eso giraba sobre sí mismo y regresaba a la casa. Rick comenzó a caminar, intentando alejarse lo más rápido de aquel lugar.

La puerta de la vivienda se abrió nuevamente, una mujer salió de la casa buscando con su mirada intentando comprobar si lo que le terminaban de decir era real, le vio alejarse calle abajo y sin pensarlo comenzó a correr tras aquella persona que se alejaba de allí.

Le fue alcanzando sin dificultad, cuando le tuvo cerca se fijo en su bastón, en su cojera.

-Rick – salió al fin de su boca logrando que aquella persona se parase – Rick – repitió acercándose y apoyando su mano sobre la espalda de él sintiendo como aquel cuerpo se tensaba y se separaba de su mano.

Ningún se movió, ambos se quedaron ahí esperando una reacción del otro. Finalmente fue ella la que logró mover sus piernas logrando colocarse ante él.

Ante sus ojos aparecieron los restos de lo que un día fue Rick, había envejecido, sus cabellos estaban sembrados de canas, arrugas recorrían el otrora hermoso rostro, sus ojos carecían de luz.

-Rick – repitió ella, posando su mano sobre el brazo de él.

-Estás viva – dijo finalmente al tiempo que liberaba las lágrimas que luchaban por abandonar sus ojos.

-Vamos – fue lo único que ella dijo. Tomó aquella mano e hizo que él se girase para comenzar a andar.

-No, así está bien. Estás viva, lo he podido ver con mis propios ojos – se negaba a moverse.

-Rick, en casa está la abuela ¿a caso no deseas verla? – le preguntó fijándose en su rostro, juraría que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo durante algunas decimas de segundo.

-¿Está bien? – Ella asintió- con saber eso me vale. Tengo que irme – dijo soltándose del agarre de ella.

-Castle, por favor – ante esa súplica él la miró. Estaba hermosa, sus ojos tenían un brillo como nunca antes había visto, sus cabellos caían por sus hombros, estaba tan hermosa como en sus sueños aparecía.

-Hoy no, tal vez mañana – fue lo único que dijo. Acercó su mano a la mejilla de Kate y, tras quitarse el guante, la acarició con ternura.

-¿Lo prometes? – no quería que se fuese tenían mucho sobre lo que hablar.

-Lo intentaré – contestó él tras pensarlo un poco.

-Rick, gracias – él la miró con tristeza- gracias por darme una vida – Rick sintió que necesitaba alejarse de ella, demasiadas cosas se agolpaban en su mente haciendo que su dolor se incrementase.

Giró sobre si mismo y comenzó a alejarse, Kate sabía que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para que él decidiera seguirla.

-¿Dónde te hospedas? – Rick paró giró.

-En el Plaza – contestó sabiendo que ella le buscaría pero esperando que le diera tiempo.

Kate comenzó a caminar regresando a su casa, en el porche de la misma se encontraba su familia. Les habían observado desde la distancia, Kate nada más llegar se abrazó a Rachel, sus padres sabían que nada de lo que ellos dijeran o hicieran podría ayudar a su hija. Sólo había una persona que entendiera su dolor, y esa era Rachel.

-Cariño, subamos a la habitación, allí hablaremos. Katie – Kate alzó la vista- Está vivo, quédate con eso.

Entraron y en el salón Kate se paró observando cómo su hijo continuaba pintando. Su hijo, Rick debía saberlo.

Richard lloraba tendido sobre la cama de su habitación, por fin tras años de angustia había que ellas estaban vivas y en casa. Lo había logrado las había salvado, debería sentirse feliz, pero recordaba todas las vidas que él segó. Se levantó de aquella cama y entró en el baño, se miró en el espejo.

-Lograste salvarlas, ¿no te vale con eso? – preguntó al hombre que el espejo le enseñaba, la respuesta no tardó en llegar rompió aquel dando un puñetazo en el mismo. Clavó su mirada en el lavabo que se iba tiñendo del color rojo de su sangre.

Dos días después unos golpes en la puerta de su dormitorio le despertaron, comprobó la hora en su reloj, eran las 6 de la mañana. Salió de entre las sabanas colocándose una bata antes de ir a abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó al ver quien estaba tras aquella puerta.

-¿Estabas dormido? – preguntó con cierta timidez.

-Sí – ambos continuaban en la misma postura.

-Entonces será mejor que me vaya – cuando comenzaba a girarse sintió como una mano le agarraba.

-Entra – se hizo a un lado permitiendo de esa forma que ella entrase.

-Gracias – se quitó el abrigo dejándolo sobre una silla.

-¿Quieres un café? Puedo pedirlo al servicio de habitaciones.

-No, gracias, he tomado suficiente a lo largo de estos dos días.

-Ya, ponte cómoda, voy a cambiarme – se perdió dentro de la habitación.

Kate escuchó las puertas de un armario, le escuchó arrastrar su pierna en dirección al baño, oyó el agua correr cuando él abrió el frigo de la ducha.

Diez minutos después ante ella apareció Rick ya vestido, con el pelo aún mojado y con la barba incipiente sin afeitar.

-Siento si he tardado mucho – se sentó en el sillón.

-No, la verdad es que no has tardado mucho.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, durante algunos segundos se miraron pero finalmente ambos bajaron la vista.

-Ha sido una mala idea, no debería haber venido – Kate se puso en pie y tomó el abrigo.

-Me alegro que lo hayas hecho, no creo que yo hubiera reunido el valor para ir a veros – Rick se puso ante ella- Durante años lo único que me mantuvo con vida era la necesidad de saber si lo habíais logrado. La duda me volvía loco – comenzó a caminar nervioso por el cuarto – Cuando desperté en la enfermería del campo, tuve que morderme la lengua para no preguntar por ti. Cuando supe que habíais salido de la ciudad me sentí feliz, pero esa felicidad duró el tiempo que tarde en darme cuenta que el salir de allí no implicaba que estuvierais con vida.

Kate le miraba, él también había sufrido por no saber nada de ellas, sintió que saber aquello removía algo en su interior.

-Luego todo se complicó, mi nuevo destino…

-Tu internamiento – le interrumpió Kate. Rick le miró sorprendido.

-AL finalizar la guerra logré ponerme en contacto con Hunt – Rick sonrió al escuchar ese nombre- Él me contó que estabas en las listas de prisioneros. He intentado volver a contactar con él, pero me ha sido imposible.

-Ya, supongo que habrá salido de Alemania – contestó él.

-¿De verdad era pastor?

-¿Importa?

-Supongo que no, ¿os conocíais de antes? – de repente algo en su cerebro le dijo que la historia entre Hunt y Rick no había empezado en aquella ciudad alemana.

-Digamos que nos conocimos en otro sitio y mucho tiempo atrás, digamos que no fue casualidad que fuese él el pastor de aquella iglesia- Rick tomó el paquete de tabaco que había en la mesa y se encendió un cigarro- Pero eso no importa, él hizo lo que le pedí. Os sacó de aquel infierno.

-¿Lo empezasteis a planear antes de nuestra llegada al campo no es cierto? – preguntó clavando su mirada en él.

-Sí, pero todo debía haber sido más fácil, nunca debisteis haber pasado por aquel interrogatorio – su mirada se volvió oscura- Aquello no entraba en el plan.

-Te odie, te odie por lo que sufrí, por la muerte de mi abuelo – las lágrimas comenzaron a bañar el rostro de Kate, pero Rick fue incapaz de moverse para consolarla- te odie cuando mataste a aquel prisionero, cuando dejaste a la intemperie a los 3000. Desee verte muerto – Rick, sintió como su débil corazón se volvía a romper en mil pedazos al escuchar aquello- Y luego dejé de hacerlo, me hablaste de tu dolor, y con el tiempo comprendí. Salvaste mi vida, salvaste a la abuela. No podía seguir odiándote, porque arriesgaste tu vida por nosotras.

-Lo volvería hacer, siempre lo haría, vosotras sois lo único que me hace sentir humano. Si hubiese fracasado no lo habría podido soportar – Por fin pudo acercarse hasta ella y abrazarla como deseaba hacerlo desde que se reencontraron- Kate sois mi vida – ella le miró con una pequeña sonrisa- daría mi vida por la tuya si con eso lograse que continuaras en este mundo – la apretó aún más, necesitaba sentir aquel cuerpo aún más cerca de el suyo.

-Ponte el abrigo – dijo separándose un poco de él- Rachel quiere verte, y mis padres. Ellos quieren darte las gracias – Rick se tensó, no se creía preparado para encontrarse con la familia Beckett al completo- No tengas miedo, en esa casa todos te adoran – dijo posando su mano sobre la mejilla de él.

-No me siento preparado – reconoció finalmente él.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco creía estar lista para hablar contigo, pero es necesario. Debemos cerrar lo que sucedió, para poder seguir adelante. Además estaré a tu lado.

-Está bien- dejó un momento a Kate y cuando regresó tenía puesto el abrigo y la bufanda- Vamos.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó señalando el bastón.

-Digamos que el comandante del campo de prisioneros dónde estuve no me tenía mucho aprecio – contestó al tiempo que ayudaba a Kate a ponerse el abrigo- Descubrí lo que era ser prisionero de la forma más cruel.

Kate salió de aquella habitación sabiendo que aún quedaba un tema pendiente, y que aquella conversación mantenida sólo era el principio, necesitaban sacar todo, y eso llevaría un tiempo.

-¿Tomamos un taxi?

-Si no te importa, Kate prefiero caminar un rato. Necesito respirar.

-Como prefieras, lo decía por tu pierna.

-Gracias por preocuparte, cuando me sienta cansado te lo diré y tomamos el taxi – Ella asintió.

Durante varios minutos ambos caminaron en silencio, perdidos en sus recuerdos, con miedo a hablar, con miedo a recibir un reproche por parte del otro.

-Hay algo que debes saber antes de llegar a mi casa – Kate se paró, por fin decidió hablar.

-¿El qué? – Preguntó con cierto miedo.

-Será mejor que nos sentemos. Vayamos a ese parque – señaló justo el otro lado de la calle- Y allí te lo cuento.

Cruzaron la calle y entraron en el parque, ella iba a sentarse en uno de los bancos pero Rick se dirigió a los columpios sentándose en uno. Kate le miró y sonrió, se sentó a su lado en otro de ellos.

-En casa además de mis padres y mi abuela, hay alguien más – Dijo después de llenar sus pulmones.

Rick la miró – Ya, supongo que tu marido también estará – Kate le miró alzando las cejas. Nunca se hubiera esperado que él creyese que estuviera casada- No te preocupes, intentaré no estar mucho tiempo, o si lo prefieres puedo ver a Rachel y a tus padres en otro lado. No quiero que tengas problemas.

-¿Qué? No hay un marido – Rick la miró y soltó el aire que había acumulado en sus pulmones- Pero sí es un hombre – ella le miró para ver sus gestos- Bueno espero que algún día lo sea, ahora mismo es un niño – Rick la miraba sin entender- Samuel Richard Beckett, esa es la persona que está en casa.

Rick la miraba tratando de entender lo que ella estaba diciendo, pero le estaba constando- Rick en casa me espera mi hijo.

-¿Hijo? ¿Tienes un hijo? ¿Y el cabrón del padre os ha abandonado? Le mataré, dime dónde le puedo localizar y le mataré con mis propias manos – Kate le miró sorprendida, él no lo entendía. También tuvo miedo, recordó lo qué él era capaz de hacer a las personas. Alejó esos recuerdos. La estaba defendiendo, por así decirlo.

-Castle, no nos dejó, él no sabe que Samu existe, al menos no lo sabía hasta hoy – Rick la miró esperando que ella terminase de explicar- Rick – le tomó de las manos- Samuel es hijo nuestro, de nosotros. ¿Recuerdas nuestra noche en aquel lugar? – Rick asintió y por fin entendió.

Se soltó de las manos de ella, y se levantó del columpio, elevó su vista al cielo, suspiró y por fin se giró quedando enfrentado a Kate.

-Samuel Richard Beckett – repitió el nombre y ella asintió- Lo siento.

-No, no, lo sientas. Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Ambos nos dejamos llevar, no hay nada que sentir. Dios Castle, se parece tanto a ti – Kate tenía los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

-Será mejor que regrese al hotel – Aquello era lo último que ella esperaba escuchar.

-Rick, no. Iremos a casa y conocerás a tu hijo y verás a la abuela y a mis padres – le tomó del brazo impidiendo que se fuese.

-¿Y qué le dirás? ¿Este es tu padre, ha estado lejos porque es un monstruo?

-No eres un monstruo, salvaste mi vida. Además no es necesario que hoy le digamos quien eres, podemos decirle que eres un viejo amigo de la familia- Kate deseaba que ambos se conocieran. En realidad pese a todo lo vivido ella anhelaba formar una familia con él.

-Seré un amigo – dijo él y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del parque. Kate le siguió- ¿Tres años? – ella asintió.

-Cumple cuatro en Agosto. Nació un mes antes de lo previsto – Rick la miró- tranquilo pese a todo, salió bien – Él suspiró.

-Será mejor que tomemos un taxi, no me encuentro con fuerzas – paró al primero que pasó.

El trayecto hasta la casa familiar de los Beckett se hizo en silencio, Rick podía sentir los ojos de Kate clavados sobre él, pero no podía mirarla, debía asimilar demasiada información. Puso una mueca al decirse que era padre, tenía un hijo.

-Castle hemos llegado – Rick continuaba perdido en sus pensamientos, Kate intentó traerlo de vuelta posando una mano en su pierna, sintiendo cómo él se tensaba pero logrando que la mirase- Hemos llegado – repitió abriendo la puerta del coche.

Kate comenzó a acercarse a la casa, se paró y se giró, Rick continuaba sin moverse.

-Por favor, has llegado hasta aquí – La miró sin moverse- Por favor – repitió ella- Rachel desea darte un abrazo – escuchar aquel nombre hizo que las piernas de Rick comenzasen a moverse.

Abrió la puerta, sintiendo una oleada de calor llegar a su cuerpo, el ruido indicaba que todos estaban ya en pie. Tomó de la mano a Rick y entraron juntos.

-Katie nos tenias preocupados – Jim se quedó parado al comprobar quien era la persona que acompañaba a su hija- Rick, por dios, no te quedes ahí – se acercó hasta él y le abrazó- Pasa, por favor. ¡Johanna, madre mirad quien ha venido! – gritó hacia el interior de la vivienda.

Ambas mujeres salieron de la cocina para ver la razón de los gritos, Rick al ver a la anciana se soltó de Jim y se acercó todo lo deprisa que su pierna le permitió tomándola entre sus brazos.

-Estás viva, estás bien – se separaba un poco de ella- Dios, estáis vivas. Ambas lo estáis – sintió a Kate a su lado y abrió uno de sus brazos para que se uniera a aquel deseado abrazo.

Tanto Jim como Johanna se sentían un poco fuera de lugar, sentían como se les escogía el corazón al presenciar aquel abrazo, entendieron que pese a las veces que Kate y Rachel les contasen las cosas nunca formarían parte de ellas. Ellos tres, tenían un vínculo que nadie más lograría tener, sólo ellos sabían lo que realmente les había costado estar en ese momento juntos.

-Mami, teno hambre – Rick soltó a las mujeres y se giró para ver a la persona que había hablado.

-Ya vamos a desayunar, cariño – Kate se acercó hasta su hijo y lo tomó en brazos.

-¿Tú quien eres? – preguntó mirando a Rick.

-Es Richard, un amigo mío y de mamá – intervino Rachel llevando de la mano a Rick hasta el comedor.

-Ala, tenemos el mismo nombre – dijo sonriendo y tapándose la boca- Soy Samuel Richard Beckett.

-Vaya, qué casualidad – dijo Rick alborotando el pelo de su hijo.

Samu se movió en los brazos de su madre queriendo bajarse.

-Mami, suelo – dijo muy serio. Kate le dejó bajar y Samu se acercó hasta Rick tendiéndole la mano.

-Encantado Samuel – dijo Rick tomando entre su mano la manita del pequeño.

-Eso – dijo sonriendo- ¿Tienes pupa? – señaló el bastón.

-Sí, tengo pupa – Samu se levantó la pernera del pantalón del pijama.

-Yo también – dijo señalando una pequeña herida que se había hecho- Pero mami, me dio un beso y no duele. Mami, dale un beso a Rick – los adultos comenzaron a reír, por la ocurrencia del niño.

-Es que mi pupa es de hace mucho tiempo y ya ni con besos mágicos se puede curar- Samuel le miró sorprendido.

-¿Conoces esos besos?

-Claro, Rachel nos los daba cuando éramos pequeños – dijo sonriendo al tiempo que miraba a la abuela- Y siempre lograba que dejara de doler – un halo de tristeza se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Quieres ver mis juguetes?- el niño le tomó de la mano.

-Primero hay que desayunar, pero luego te prometo que iré a ver tus juguetes.

-Vale – Samuel tiró de su mano para que Rick se sentase- Mami ¿me pedo sentar con él? – Kate colocó la silla de su hijo al lado de la de Rick.

Todos miraban como ambos interactuaban sonriendo, Kate dejaba salir con sus lágrimas toda la opresión que durante horas había sentido en su pecho, dejando volar su imaginación.

Rick ayudaba a su hijo a untar la mantequilla, y mientras escuchaba todo lo que el niño le contaba.

-Entonces, ¿Paula es tu mejor amiga? – Samu asentía.

-Cuando seamos grandes será mi marida- dijo Samuel totalmente serio, haciendo que todos comenzasen a reírse.

Kate y Rick retrocedieron en el tiempo, también ellos siendo pequeños dijeron que de mayores se casarían, y tendrían muchos hijos y una casa con jardín.

-Y un perro – dijo Rick en voz alta haciendo que todos lo mirasen. Kate sonrió al darse cuenta que ambos estaban recordando lo mismo.

-Eso nunca quedó claro – Dijo Kate.

-¿Qué dicen? – Preguntó Samuel a Rachel.

-No lo sé cariño – fue lo único que la abuela pudo contestar, las lágrimas le impidieron seguir hablando.

-Cariño, ¿por qué no llevas a Rick a tu cuarto y le enseñas el tren nuevo? – Intervino Jim.

-Vale – Samuel se bajó despacio de la silla – Venga – dijo moviendo su manita.

Rick tomó la mano del pequeño entre la suya y se dejó guiar por éste.

-Es increíble – dijo Johanna cuando ya no estaban- Samuel nunca se ha mostrado tan sociable con un desconocido, todos asintieron.

Kate no podía dejar de llorar- Ambos se merecían conocerse.

Durante los siguientes días Rick pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en casa de los Beckett, cuidaba de Samuel junto a Rachel, mientras todos acudían a sus trabajos.

-¿Me lo vas a contar? – Rachel se sentó en el sofá al lado de Rick. Samuel terminaba de dormirse, era su hora de la siesta.

-No hay nada que contar.

-Querido, te conozco demasiado bien, puede que engañes al resto, incluso a Kate, pero a mí no puedes.

Richard se puso en pie, se acercó hasta el gran ventanal y perdió su mirada por él.

-Siento que me ahogo – comenzó a hablar- No ha terminado.

-Rick, todo terminó, olvídalo, céntrate en intentar ser feliz- la mujer sintió miedo de lo que él fuera a decir, sabía que algo le estaba consumiendo.

-No puedo, ese es el problema, no puedo ser feliz. No sabiendo lo que hice – se giró para mirar a Rachel.

-Richard, deja el pasado en el pasado – sabía que aquella conversación llegaría a un punto sin retorno y no sabía cómo impedirlo.

-Maté a inocentes, les torturé, les quité no sólo su vida si no su dignidad. Recuerdo sus gritos, sus súplicas. Sus ojos vacios mirándome – Kate entró en ese momento en la vivienda y la sonrisa que traía desapareció de su rostro.

-Castle – dijo Kate acercándose hasta él.

-No, no me toques. No te acerques –alargó su brazo para impedir que ella llegase hasta él- Si te tengo al lado no seré capaz de hacerlo, y debo hacerlo – ambas le miraban con lágrimas en los ojos- No debo estar aquí, debo pagar por todo el dolor que infringí. Sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero aún así lo hice. Podría haberme negado, algunos lo hicieron.

-¡Y murieron por ello! – le gritó Kate.

-Yo también estoy muerto, ¿no lo entiendes? No puedo seguir como si aquello no hubiera sucedido, porque sí ocurrió.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer, entregarte? –preguntó Kate con pánico.

-Es lo que debo hacer, debo pagar por mis crímenes –dijo finalmente él.

-¿Y Samuel? ¿Te olvidas que tienes un hijo? – Kate se acercó hasta él.

-Lo hago por él, no quiero que sienta asco de su padre – dijo eso mirando a Kate.

-Le estás robando a su padre.

-Algún día lo entenderá – contestó él- Además él no sabe quién soy.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? – Intervino Rachel, haciendo que ambos se girasen para mirarla – El otro día me dijo que Rick era su papi, sólo pude decirle que hablase contigo – dijo señalando a Kate.

-Tengo que hacerlo, quiero que llegado el día pueda decir que pese a todo lo malo que su padre hizo al final actuó con honor.

-No lo hagas, por favor Rick, no lo hagas. Danos una oportunidad, ambos nos merecemos ser felices – Kate se abrazaba a él- Por favor, por favor.

-Lo siento, siento que no tengamos la casa con la valla y el perro. Lo siento Kate, pero nunca me perdonaría si no hiciera lo que creo que es justo – besó la cabeza de Kate la apretó un poco más- Te quiero, siempre lo he hecho.

Cuando Jim y Johanna llegaron a casa supieron que algo había sucedido, había demasiado silencio.

-Katie, madre – llamó Jim.

-Mami ta malita – dijo Samuel desde el salón- Ta llorando – las lágrimas llenaban los ojos del pequeño.

-Hola queridos – dijo Rachel bajando las escaleras- Samuel a cenar y a la cama, es tarde.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Jim.

-Ven Samu, hoy te doy la cena yo – dijo Johanna- pero primero voy a subir a ver a mamá.

-No, déjala, es mejor dejarla tranquila – dijo Rachel y Johanna asintió.

Jim y Rachel se dirigieron al salón mientras Johanna daba de cenar al niño en la cocina.

-Mami llora, Rick se ha ido y mami llora – le decía Samuel a su abuela.

Los meses pasaron, y la sonrisa de Kate no había vuelto a aparecer, la tristeza se había apropiado de su ser, tan solo cuando estaba con su hijo volvía a ser la de antes. Llegó el cuarto cumpleaños de Samuel, y con él la tristeza de Kate aumentó, el día que Rick reapareció en su vida se permitió soñar. Soñó con que todo lo que ambos dijeron de niños se cumplía, se vio pasando el resto de su vida junto a él, se vio a ambos criando a Samuel e incluso se permitió soñar con otros hijos. Pero aquel sueño le explotó en la cara, él decidió ser fiel a sus ideas pese a que aquello suponía perder la última oportunidad que la vida le estaba ofreciendo para ser feliz.

En Diciembre de 1946, llegó una carta desde Francia para Kate.

-¿Conoces a alguien en París?- preguntó Jim con el correo en la mano.

-No, a nadie – dijo Kate dejando a un lado el libro que leía.

-Pues esta carta es para ti y viene de allí – se la tendió, Rachel se fijó en como el rostro de su nieta cambió al leer el remitente.

-Es de Hunt – dijo mirando a su abuela, Rachel se levantó y se acercó hasta Kate.

Dejó caer el papel, salió del salón, abrió la puerta y corrió hacia la calle, se dejó caer sobre la nieve que cubría el suelo y comenzó a llorar.

"Querida Kate siento ponerme en contacto con vosotras para daros esta noticia. El día 2 de Noviembre el capitán Richard von Srauss fue ejecutado por crímenes de guerra en la ciudad alemana de Núremberg" la carta continuaba pero Rachel no pudo seguir leyendo. Salió inmediatamente de la casa en busca de su nieta.

Tras más de una hora logró que Kate entrase en casa- Katie, hay un sobre con una carta de Rick- Johanna se acercó a dárselo.

Kate lo tomó y subió las escaleras encerrándose en su habitación.

"Recuerdo el día que descubrí que lo que sentía por ti era algo más que amistad. Recuerdo los sueños que ambos teníamos, sueños de una vida juntos. Todos los adultos decían que aquello era imposible, que éramos unos simples niños, que el tiempo nos haría darnos cuenta de que eran simples juegos. Qué equivocados estaban quienes decían aquello. Me he pasado la vida amándote. En mis peores días en casa de mi abuelo, sólo tu recuerdo me hacía seguir adelante, sin él me habría dejado vencer.

Cuando te vi en Holanda quise matar a todos aquellos que se aceraban a ti. Me sentía morir cuando me tratabas con aquel desprecio, eras mi vida y me odiabas, despreciabas en qué me había convertido. Yo también lo hacía, lo hacía cada día, pero mi desprecio podía soportarlo en cambio el tuyo me destruía.

Me centré en una sola meta, no quería recuperar lo que tuvimos un día, mi meta era que regresases a casa con vida y lo logré. Cuando te vi en aquella acera en NY fui feliz, feliz como nunca antes lo había sido.

Gracias por el regalo que me diste, gracias por Samuel. Los días que pasé junto a nuestro hijo fueron los más maravillosos. Tenía todo lo que siempre quise, un hijo y a la mujer que amaba a mi lado.

Sé que ahora mismo estarás diciendo ¿entonces por qué te fuiste? Por amor, por amor a vosotros. Por amor a Samuel, no hubiera soportado que un día al enterarse de todo lo que hice me despreciase.

También lo hice por ellos, por todos los inocentes a los que les arranque sus vidas. Yo les había matado, sentía que no era justo que disfrutase de mi vida mientras las suyas les habían sido arrebatadas.

Lo siento, Katie, siento el daño que te he causado, pero si me hubiese quedado habrías visto como el dolor me consumía.

Perdóname, por favor.

No me odies.

Te quiero, siempre te quise.

Dile a Samuel que su padre le quería con locura.

Hasta siempre amor mío"

Kate se dejó caer sobre su cama, llorando y hecha un ovillo. El amor de su vida nunca regresaría para estar a su lado.

-Gracias mi amor – fue lo único que pudo decir.

FIN


End file.
